The Klaine Years
by ILoveKlaine4evr
Summary: This is an overview of Kurt and Blaine's relationship. It is full of Klaine love and sweetness and cuteness too! It is rated M since there will be some sex scenes here and there. I will try to update every chance I get. Please enjoy! Read and Review! Love to all Klainers!
1. Chapter 1 - Never Been Kissed

**Okay. I really enjoyed doing flash backs in my other Klaine story. So I thought, why not do a whole story about that. This is my overview of Klaine's relationship. It will fallow them through all the episodes. I'm thinking every episode gets a chapter. And I will improvise in some scenes where there isn't a Klaine scene or where I think it needs one. I hope you enjoy and review review review!**

**I do not own dialogue, characters, plot, lyrics, or anything retaining to Glee. **

Chapter 1 – Never Been Kissed

Kurt

I happily walked down the hallway with Tina. There was a bounce in my step and a confident grin on my face.

" I take it we have a lot of sweater trains to look forward to this season." Tina smiled at me.

I raised my head higher still and kept walking.

Out of nowhere I felt a strong hand slam me into the near by lockers.

I held my hands out to stop my face from hitting the metal.

I turned my head just in time to receive a death stare from the boy who had pushed me.

David Karofsky.

"Are you okay?" Tine asked me.

"Yeah. Fine." I leaned up against the lockers and sighed.

My breathing was still a little heavy when I walked into Glee Club.

My bounce was gone, the smile was replaced by a depressed frown, and my head wilted toward the ground.

It didn't help that Tina kept turning around and shooting me quick looks of pity.

"Alright guys! Let's get down to business." Mr. Shuester said, turning to look at us.

I took a seat beside Mercedes, crossed my legs, hung my head, and tuned out.

" First of all let's welcome back, Noah Puckerman." Mr. Shue announced, nodding his head to the front row.

Noah (I completely refuse to call him by his ridiculous nickname.) sat slumped in his seat, legs spread.

Everyone applauded (I did not) and Noah fake punched Artie while trying to make himself look like a tough guy.

"Puck I hope your time in Juvie has taught you a lesson or two about right and wrong." Mr Shue gave Noah a very adult, lecture look.

" Are you kidding me? I ruled that place. All I did was crack sculls and lift weights all day." Noah rolled his eyes at Mr Shue's comment.

"You can say that all you want Puckerman but I know you were terrified." I thought to myself.

"Wow, what a catch. I can't believe I ever let you go." Quinn mindlessly toyed with a pencil while rolling her eyes in disgust.

"And now, drum roll Finn-" Mr Shue interrupted.

He pointed to Finn who drummed on his books.

"Because I have in my hand our competition for sectionals next month." Mr Shue held up a piece of paper.

Everyone cheered but I still stayed silent. I did not feel like celebrating.

"First the A Capella choir from the all boys private school in Westerville, The Dalton Academy Warblers." Mr Shue slipped on his reading glasses and read aloud from the sheet.

There was more cheering and claps but Santana interrupted.

"Okay, Hold up. Like a million awesome gay jokes just popped into my head." Santana laughed, making sure I saw the look she gave me.

I glared at her but let it roll off my back.

"And the other team to beat, The Hipsters. A First year club from the Warren Township Continuing Education Program." Mr Shue ignored Santana.

There was more applause from the crowd, more eye rolling from me.

"Now they are a Glee Club composed entirely of elderly people getting their high school GED's." Mr Shue explained.

"Is that legal?" Rachel asked.

"How are we supposed to compete against a bunch of adorable old people?" Mercedes asked, bringing a small, flickering smile to my face.

"Are you kidding? Brittle bones. Give one of those old ladies a good luck pat on the rear, It'll shatter her pelvis." Noah cut in.

There goes my smile.

" Moving on, Since it seemed to get you guys jazzed about sectionals last year, I want to make this week our second annual Boys V.S Girls tournament." Mr. Shue announced.

Everyone erupted into cheers and woo hoos.

" So, split up into two groups, and figure out what songs your going to sing." Mr Shue, grinned at the reaction to his idea.

Everyone instantly started buzzing about their song ideas and Mr Shue turned his back to us too rustle through some papers.

I slowly got up and strode over to the group of girls.

Without turning around, Mr Shue said, " Kurt, gonna say it again, Boys team!"

I turned and walked over to the boys while shooting a angry glare at Mr Shue's back.

I sat down with my arms crossed and listened to the boys argue over ACDC songs.

After Glee I was walking back down the same hallway, but in the opposite direction.

All I wanted to do was get home and hide in my room.

Again I felt large, strong palms push me into the lockers.

"What is your problem!" I yelled after Karofsky.

"You talking back to me?" He asked turning around.

"You want a piece of The Fury?" Karofsky asked, his anger rising.

"The Fury?" My voice shook slightly.

That's what I named my face." He got closer to my face.

"Well with that level of creativity, you could easily become an assistant manager at a rendering plant." I quipped.

"I don't know what that is, but if I find out it's bad, The Fury is going to find you!" He slammed me into the lockers again before walking away.

I stayed pushed up against the cold metal, my mind racing.

As much as I marveled at his stupidity, I was still terrified.

The next day I stood in front of my team, pointer in hand.

After Karofsky had assaulted me, Mr. Shue took me into his office, asking if he could help.

I told him it was my hill to climb alone and that I didn't feel challenged here in the slightest.

The only thing was, I didn't want to climb this hill alone. I wanted someone to help me, to talk me through it.

But I knew, Mr. Shue was not that person.

I pushed the thought out of my mind, and continued talking.

" Now obviously for this medley to work, I'm going to have to sing lead. And of course when your singing Diana Ross, Bob Mackie-esque maribu feathers are a must." I slapped the pointer to one of the many poster boards I had displayed.

I ignored the pitiful comment Artie made, tearing my idea down.

"Look, dude. Why don't you make yourself useful and go put rat poison in those old folks Jell-O or go visit the garglers." A completely useless and board Noah said.

"The Warblers." I corrected him.

"Whatever. Go see what their up to. You can where all the feathers you want. You'll blend right in." Noah tossed a football across the room.

"Dalton is not a gay school and wearing feathers does not make you gay, Idiot!" I yelled in my head.

"Fine!" I sighed and gathered my posters before storming off.

Soon I was walking down the stairway of Dalton Academy.

I decided to skip school and spy on the Warblers, to see what kind of competition I had.

I tried to be discrete by wearing a black jacket and sunglasses, but Dalton had uniforms so I stuck out more then ever.

"Excuse me, Hi, can I ask you a question? I'm new here." I reached out and tapped a boys shoulder.

"My names Blaine." The boy extended his hand.

He was very handsome, with gelled down, dark brown hair and thick, triangular eyebrows.

"Kurt." I shook his hand.

I felt this electricity blow through me when we touched. I liked it.

"So what exactly is going on?" I asked, gesturing to all the people.

"The Warblers. They occasionally through an impromptu performance in the senior commons. It tends to shut down the school for a while." Blaine smiled as he explained.

"So wait, the Glee Club here is kind of cool?" I asked.

"Yeah. The Warblers are like, rock stars." Blaine grinned up at me.

That smile. That smile was fantastic and sweet and I knew at that very second I would never get tired of seeing it.

Blaine

Just a few seconds earlier I had been hurrying down the steps.

There was a spontaneous performance with Warblers and I would never live it down if I was late.

I had just made it to the bottom of the stair case when a boy about my age tapped my shoulder.

He said he was new here and wanted to know what was happening.

As I explained, I took him in.

He was tall, taller then me. With perfectly styled hair, perfect skin, perfectly put together outfit, and he held his book bag over one arm perfectly.

I couldn't help but smile at him.

"Come on, I know a short cut." I said taking his hand.

We ran down the hallway with me gripping his hand and him running behind me.

It seemed to happen in slow motion.

Kurt

He is holding my hand! I met him not a minute ago and he is already holding my hand! My mind was racing, not to mention my heart.

He pulled me down the hallway into a room full of people.

There was a lot of excited chatter and everyone moved around in different directions.

They eventually gathered in a large circle, looking all exactly the same in their uniforms.

"Oh, I stick out like a sore thumb." I looked around, realizing my plan to infiltrate the academy failed.

"Well, next time don't forget your jacket, new kid. You'll fit right in." Blaine fixed my jacket before dumping his book bag and heading to the center of the circle.

"Before you met me, I was alright but things were kind of heavy, you brought me to life. Now every February, you'll be my valentine!" Blaine sang, in this luscious and beautiful voice.

He sang and danced around the room. He seemed to be floating on air, singing like an angel.

I couldn't help but notice how his eyes kept darting back to mine.

I grinned the whole song and when it ended, I viciously applauded.

After, I picked up my book bag (which I had dropped in the process of applauding) and began to collect the contains that spilled out.

Blaine

I watched Kurt pick up his things when David and Wes both grabbed my shoulders.

"Dude. You brought a spy here?" David asked, accusingly.

"What? That's not a spy. That's the new kid, Kurt." I explained.

"There aren't any new kids. That is a spy." Wes demanded.

"Well, if he is a spy, he isn't a very good one." I smiled.

"Let's invite him for coffee. Get some info out of him." David suggested.

I rolled my eyes but invited Kurt anyway.

Kurt

I had been caught. I was sitting at the table with three members of the Warblers.

One of them being Blaine.

The other two were boys I recognized from the number.

"Latte?" Blaine pushed a cup of coffee across the table.

"Thank you." I said quietly.

" This is Wes and David." Blaine pointed to the two boys sitting beside him.

"It's very civilized of you to invite me for coffee, before you beat me up for spying." I said barely above a whisper.

" We are not going to beat you up." Wes said seriously.

" You were such a terrible spy, we thought it was kind of...endearing." David explained, shrugging his shoulders.

"Which made me think, spying on us wasn't the real reason you came." Blaine sipped his coffee and raised one, bushy eyebrow.

I opened my mouth to speak, stopped, then tried again.

"Can I ask you guys a question? Are you guys all gay?" I asked slowly.

This resulted in chuckling from all three of them.

" No. I mean I am, but these two have girlfriends." Blaine was still laughing a little.

David said something, but I didn't hear. All I could think was, he's gay! He's gay!

"Everybody gets treated the same, no matter what they are. It's pretty simple." Wes continued.

My face fell again. I thought about having to go back to the hell hole that is McKinley high.

Blaine studied my face for a few seconds before speaking.

"Would you guys excuse us?" Blaine asked Wes and David.

They nodded, said their goodbyes and left.

" I take it you are having trouble at school?" Blaine asked.

After he said that, I poured my heart out. I let out every little thing that had happened to me or bothered me. I told him about Glee Club stifling my creativity, about the bullies, about how I was the only out gay kid. By the end I was in tears. As it all flew out, Blaine listened intently.

"I know how you feel." Blaine said, once I had finished.

He proceeded to tell me about his old life, how he was tautened and bullied and beat up.

"So I left, I came here." Blaine sighed as he looked around.

" So you have two options, I would love to tell you just to enroll here, but tuition is pretty steep and it's not an option for everyone or you can refuse to be the victim." Blaine said, leaning closer to the table.

"Predigest is just ignorance, Kurt. Right now, you have a chance to teach him." Blaine stayed serious, not letting that wonderful smile crack onto his face.

"How?" I asked, lost in his words.

"Confront him! Call him out!" Blaine put his hands on the table and leaned closer still.

"I ran...Kurt. I didn't stand up. I let bullies chase me away and it is something I really, really regret." Blaine continued.

"So you think I need to stand up?" I asked.

"Definitely!" Blaine slapped the table.

I jumped, not expecting the loud noise.

Blaine grinned again, making me feel warm inside.

"I better let you go, but not without my number." Blaine reached into his pocket and pulled out a pen and paper.

"Call or text me anytime. I'll be here for you." Blaine smiled and handed me the paper.

"I will." My voice was breathy and heavy.

"Great. Bye, Kurt." Blaine stood up.

"Bye Blaine." I smiled before leaving the room.

Blaine

"Blaine." Kurt sobbed into the phone as soon as I picked up.

"Kurt? Whats wrong?" I asked.

"It-it-it's Karofsky." Kurt gasped for breath.

"What? What did he do? Did he hurt you?" I found myself almost shouting.

"Yes and no." Kurt cried harder.

"What do you mean?" My voice lowered.

"He kissed me." Kurt sniffled.

Kurt told me about how Karofsky shoved him so he stood up and fallowed him into the locker room. They got into a screaming match and were yelling insults at each other when Karofsky suddenly grabbed Kurt's face and kissed him.

Kurt pushed him off and when Karofsky went in for another kiss, Kurt jumped back, hand over his mouth in shock.

"Then he punched a locker and ran out." Kurt cried.

"Kurt, It's going to be okay. I'll tell you what. First thing tomorrow we are going to confront him. Together." I reassured Kurt.

"I'd like that." Kurt sniffled again.

"Okay. Call me if you need to talk again. Bye." I said before hanging up.

I met with Kurt the next day at McKinley. He definitely looked nervous but I promised him, everything was going to be alright.

"Thanks again for coming." Kurt said as we walked up some stairs.

"Don't worry about it, just let me do the talking." I told him.

"There he is." Kurt said pointing to a big guy tromping down the next flight of stairs.

" I got your back." I said before confronting the boy.

"Excuse me." I said politely.

"Hey lady boys. This your boyfriend Kurt?" He asked nodding his head at me.

"Kurt and I would like to talk to you about something." I continued, ignoring his comment.

"I've got to go to class." Karofsky pushed through us.

"Kurt told me what you did." My voice wavered slightly after feeling the power of his hands.

"Oh yeah? And whats that?" Karofsky stopped walking and turned to us.

"You kissed me." Kurt whispered, clutching his bag.

"I don't know what your talking about." He looked around quickly to see if anyone heard.

"It seems like you might be a little confused, and that's normal This is a very difficult thing to come to terms with and you should just know, your not alone." I walked down the stairs after him.

All of a sudden, Karofsky spun around and raced back up the stairs. He grabbed my shirt and slammed me up against the fence, pinning me there.

"Don't mess with me." He yelled in my face.

I stayed calm and held up my hands to show I was not going to fight him.

Kurt ripped him off of me, crying out, " You have to stop this!"

Karofsky looked frustrated and simply ran off.

Kurt stood there out of breath, while I leaned causally up against the fence.

"Well he's not coming out anytime soon." I smiled a bit.

Kurt

I sighed and sat down on the steps.

"Whats going on?" Blaine asked.

He walked over and sat next to me. He scooted close enough so our shoulders were touching.

" Why are you so upset." Blaine asked.

" Because up until yesterday, I had never been kissed." I sighed, exhaling a long breath.

" Or at least on that counted." I added after a few seconds.

Was I asking for him to kiss me? Imagine that. Blaine just turning and kissing me, right there. That would be so romantic. But that would never happen. I pushed yet another thought to the back of my head and remained silent.

" Come one, I'll buy you lunch." Blaine smiled and pulled me to my feet.

I looked over at him a smiled a little. At least I finally found the person to climb with.

**There! How did you like it? I just finished the first chapter! That was really fun! That took me over two hours! Next is The Substitute. Yaay! I'm going to start it right now!**


	2. Chapter 2 - The Substitute

**This one is shorter then the first chapter. It requires a lot more improvising considering there is only one Klaine scene. :(**

Chapter 2 – The Substitute

Kurt

I looked across the table at Blaine. He was chatting with the waitress and had that goofy grin plastered on his face.

"Blaine are you sure your okay with Mercedes joining us?" I asked once the waitress walked away.

"Of course. It will be great to meet a friend of yours." Blaine opened his menu.

I watched him flip through the pages and then momentarily stop to adjust his bow tie.

" So," I began, pulling out a magazine I grabbed on our way in.

We ended up studying red carpet wear until Mercedes popped in.

"Hey!" She said.

"Hi, Mercedes this is Blaine. Blaine, Mercedes." I gestured back and forth, introducing them.

"Nice to meet you." Blaine shook her hand.

"Same." Mercedes replied.

Blaine stood up and sat on the other side of the table next to me.

I could smell his raspberry hair gel. It almost made me giddy. If I, you know, ever got giddy.

The night slowly deteriorated into me and Blaine talking while Mercedes drifted off into a zombie like state.

"I'm just saying that drunk people who just met an hour ago, getting married by some Elvis impersonator is a bigger insult to marriage then two gay guys getting hitched." I said, sipping my drink.

"Totally, It's like, if marriage is so sacred, why don't they outlaw divorce." Blaine agreed.

"Right, Right. What do you think Mercedes?" I arsed, trying to include her.

Ever since I started hanging out with Blaine, she'd been feeling left out.

"Oh, about don't ask don't tell?" She snapped her head up, acting like she had been listening.

"No, we're on prop eight now." I helped her out.

" Totally for it!" She smiled.

"Against it." I corrected her,

"All right." She nodded.

"I'm sorry, I just kind of blanked out." Mercedes admitted.

"Don't apologize. We should talk about stuff your interested in too." Blaine suggested.

"I know, let's play a game! On the count of three name your favorite 2010 vogue cover!" I grinned.

"You ready? One, Two, Three!" I counted.

"Marion Cotillard!" Blaine and I yelled out at the same time.

"Oh my god stop it! She is amazing, amazing, amazing!" Blaine laughed while I said, "Yes! Yes! Yes! She is so amazing. So amazing!" At the same time.

We laughed and started talking about something else when I noticed Mercedes looked a lot more zombieish then usual.

"Mercedes?" I asked.

"What?" She as is she just snapped out of a trance.

"I was just talking about the Buckeyes. I'm a collage football fan, I like sports too you know." Blaine explained.

"Way to break the stereotype." I said giving Blaine a little high five.

When a waitress walked by she stopped her and asked her a question while Blaine and I fell back into our discussion.

After Mercedes thanked us and told us she had a wonderful evening (By the way, she is a terrible liar), Blaine took me home.

The whole way we sang along to the radio.

When we went through a tunnel, Blaine opened the sun roof, grabbed my hand, and pumped it up through the hole.

The cold air rushing by my hand, did nothing for the hotness of my face.

I turned to Blaine and he winked at me.

He has to be flirting, I thought to my self.

Why else is he holding my damn hand?

Blaine

When Kurt and I stopped holding hands, I went back to singing along to the radio. When I finally dropped him off at his house, I hugged him goodbye before driving away.

I went home and ran strait up to my room.

That hug felt weird.

I couldn't have feelings for Kurt.

Could I?

Kurt was adorable and handsome and gorgeous, but we're just friends.

Right?

**Totally short, totally improvised. But still fun. Since it was so short I can write another one today! I hope you enjoyed. Trust me, these stories will get a lot better once Kurt and Blaine get together! That kinda Rhymed? Anyway, Thanks for reading! Next is Furt! Love you all!**


	3. Chapter 3 - Furt

**Still no Klaine scenes! What the hell? Well, Here we go with chapter three, Furt!**

Chapter 3 – Furt

Blaine

"Their getting married!" Kurt squealed, bouncing up and down.

"Kurt, that is so great!" I smiled, excited for him.

" I can't wait to plan it. I'm thinking a russet and cognac theme. Oh, it's going to be so beautiful." Kurt giggled.

Kurt and I were meeting at the Lima Bean for coffee and before I even sat down, Kurt was gushing about his father and Finn's mother's wedding.

I had yet to meet Kurt's dad and soon to be step mom and brother.

They sounded great, so did Kurt's mom.

Kurt didn't like to talk about his mom very much. But when he did, he talked about her love of music and Broadway. He would talk about how she would read him to sleep every night and wake him up with a song every morning. He would tell me that she bought him his very first bow tie. He would tell me about how they would practice dance and singing routines by the light of their fireplace.

But most of all he would say how much loved her and still does.

"Blaine are you okay?" Kurt asked looking deep into my eyes.

I realized I had teared up while thinking about it. As hard as my mother was on me, I didn't know what I would do without her.

"I'm fine. It's just, the-the wedding, Its wonderful." I wiped my eyes.

" Well, I get to teach dad and Finn to dance." Kurt smiled.

"Can you manage it?" I joked, I heard they were not the best dancers.

"Come on, they have potential." Kurt winked.

"Hey, you stole my wink." I smiled, before getting in line to get my coffee.

Blaine

This was the second time now, Kurt had called me in tears.

It scared me.

"Kurt. Calm down. I can't understand you." I soothed Kurt.

"ghmgh mhergh jfhsed Karofsky fhmfn bgthsr hghsre." Kurt sobbed.

"Kurt, I still can't understand you. It's okay, just speak." I wanted to hug him right now. So badly.

"Blaine." Kurt sniffed.

"I'll come over right now." I hung up before Kurt could protest.

I threw his blazer on and ran out to his car.

Kurt

A few minutes later I heard a knock on the door. I was the only one home, thank go, or someone would have heard me.

I ran downstairs and opened the door to see Blaine standing there looking terrified.

"Blaine!" I jumped into his arms in tears.

"What happened Kurt?" Blaine asked me, hugging me tightly.

"Karofsky happened." I managed to choke out.

"Tell me." Blaine asked me, pulling out from the hug.

"He threatened to kill me." I whispered.

Blaine

I was enraged.

I wanted to put on my boxing gloves and attack my punching bag, or better yet, Karofsky.

"Kurt, I am so so sorry." I didn't know what to say.

"I'm going to transfer." Kurt said before I finished speaking.

"What?" I asked.

"I'm transferring to Dalton." Kurt looked at me and gave me a sad smile.

"That's great! I mean-" I said over ecclesiastically.

"I know. It will be nice to be in a place where I don't flinch every time someone moves." Kurt mopped up his tears with his coat sleeve.

"Thanks for coming, by the way." Kurt added.

"No problem. I got your back." I said again.

And I meant it.

**There! Another chapter. There is Klaine in the next episode so, less improvising. Yay! And only 8 more until they finally get together! Then the story will get a lot more fun! Next up is, Special Education. **

**Enjoy! **


	4. Chapter 4 - Special Education

**Finally some Klaine scenes! This is, Special Education! Read on and enjoy! **

Chapter 4 – Special Education

Kurt

As I got ready for school, it felt different. Not just because I was putting on a uniform, it was the feeling that I knew today wasn't going to be terrifying.

I knew that I was going to see Blaine.

When I walked down the halls, everyone smiled at me. I could walk proud, with my head up. That bounce was back and instead of tightly gripping to my book bag for dear life, It was lazily hung over my shoulder.

Sure, saying goodbye to all my friends was tough. And it did hurt when the only thing Rachel was upset about was that we would be competing at Sectionals.

But, I knew that today was going to be perfect.

And it was, until Warblers practice.

"And now, let's welcome the newest addition to The Warblers, Kurt Hummel!" Wes announced.

Blaine opened the double doors as the applause rose. I smiled and stepped into the room. It was the first applause I had heard in a while that I actually wanted to clap along to.

Wes banged his gavel a few times and began to speak.

"In our oldest tradition for the newest Warbler, an actual warbler." Wes nodded his head to Blaine.

"Kurt, meet Pavarotti." Blaine gestured to a cage with a small, yellow bird in it.

"This bird is a member of an unbroken line of canaries, who have been at Dalton since 1891. It's your job to take care of him, so he can live to carry on the Warbler legacy. Protect him, that bird is your voice." Wes spoke as Blaine handed the cage to me.

"Hey, I'll take him to work with me. Weekends I volunteer at a stray cat rescue." I joked.

No one laughed, but I saw a smile spread across Blaine's face.

"It's at the bottom of a coal mine." I tried again, more trying to make Blaine laugh then anyone else.

Blaine was now chuckling to himself, trying not to be heard.

"That was a joke, I-I don't work at a coal mine." I hurriedly cleared that up.

Blaine

I bit my lip suppressed my smile as Wes banged his gavel again.

"Let the council come to order. Today we discuss a set list of sectionals." Wes read from a paper.

"Council?" Kurt asked, setting down the cage.

"We don't have a director. Every year we elect three upper class men to lead the group." I explained.

"But, don't worry we all get a say." I added quickly when I saw Kurt get a little worried.

"Oh fantastic! I have a lot of ideas! Warblers, If I may?" Kurt clapped his hands together and grinned.

He waited for us to protest, when we didn't he continued.

"Now, I can't deny that The Warblers, are absolutely dreamy, but I believe that our set for sectionals this year should have a little more showbiz panache. I think we should open with Rio by Duran Duran." Kurt said excitedly.

Rio! I love that song. Me and my brother Cooper would...I'll get to that later.

Anyway, that would be a great choice, I was about to pipe in and agree when David shot him down.

"The council is responsible for song selection." David said.

"But we appreciate your enthusiasm. It will come in handy one day, when your sitting behind this desk." Wes encouraged Kurt before talking about eight part harmonies.

I watched Kurt's face fall. He nodded and quickly replaced his frown with a fake smile that still looked pretty sad. And still looked pretty.

"Blaine! What are you thinking! No! No! NO! Now listen to Wes." I yelled at myself in my head.

I tried to focus on Wes and his stupid gavel, but Kurt kept creeping into my mind.

I made a mental note to talk to him after class.

After class, Kurt jumped from his seat and left the room as fast as he could.

He wasn't in tears or anything, but he really wanted out of there.

I chased after him.

When I saw him on the stairs, I called out for him to wait up.

He stopped and I caught up to him.

"I saw that Glee Club was hard for you today, seeing your ideas shot down like that." I said as we continued walking.

"It's just a different energy in there. Not better or worse, just something I have to get used to." Kurt brushed of my condolence.

"We recognize that, and we have a tradition at this school of rewarding a student with a good attitude. So, we would like to invite you to audition for a solo." I said as we reached the bottom of the staircase.

"For sectionals?" Kurt asked, a smile dancing on his lips.

"For sectionals." I confirmed.

"Sing something good." I raised both eyebrows before walking away.

Kurt

After visiting Rachel, I decided on my audition song. Don't cry for me Argentina.

When Rachel was giving me tips on what song to sing and she said, that it needed to be personal. She also talked about how she fantasized about her own funeral. Which made me realize she is a little scarier then I though, but she can wail unlike any other and she is as talented as she is irritating. And she is very, very talented.

I stood in front of all the Warblers, a caught Blaine's eye before I began to sing.

"So I chose freedom, running around. Trying everything new. Don't cry for me Argentina. The truth is I never left you!" I sang.

Blaine watched me closely and when everyone applauded he was definitely the one applauding the most.

Blaine

I stepped out of the room to give the announcement to the three who had auditioned.

Kurt was sitting the tallest, legs crossed, squirming in his seat with anticipation.

"Hey guys. Nick, Jeff, your moving on." I said.

Just the look on Kurt's face was painful.

Nick and Jeff hugged each other before going back into the room.

I patted both of them on the back and prepared to comfort Kurt.

"Any sage advice?" Kurt asked, pretending to not be upset.

" Don't try so hard next time." I said as nicely as I could.

"I didn't realize caring was frowned upon." Kurt's posture slumped a little.

" I don' know how it worked in your old school but, did you notice we all wear uniforms around here. It's about being part of the team." I said with a bit of an edge in my voice.

"I guess I'm used to having to scream to get noticed." Kurt shrugged.

"Your not going to make it as a Warbler if all you care about is getting noticed." I said a little more snippy,

"Your right. I'm sorry." Kurt agreed, voice getting quieter.

I instantly felt bad for being hard on him.

"I know it's going to take some getting used to but, you'll fit in soon enough. I promise." I comforted.

"Maybe I don't want to fit in." Kurt looked up at me with a smile.

I let my head fall forward in a laugh before extending my hand to him.

"Come on, I'll buy you some coffee." I pulled him up before walking down the hallway, Kurt trotting after me.

Kurt

"Wait you didn't know about that?" I asked Rachel.

We had run into each other before the competition started, and started catching up.

I asked about Finn and when she mentioned the Finn and Santana thing, I was surprised.

How didn't she know.

Before Rachel could make a comment or get angry, Blaine tapped me on the shoulder.

"Kurt, their calling places." Blaine smiled before walking away.

"Bye Rachel." I said, not really thinking.

Our performance was amazing. I loved watching Blaine sing.

"We are definitely going to win!" I whispered in his ear after the song.

"I know." Blaine nodded, he still looked nervous.

"You were great." I continued.

"Thanks. You would have rocked the house of you had gotten that solo." Blaine looked relieved.

They had just called third place. It was the elderly group.

They were good, actually they were great. But they couldn't compete with two young groups.

"And now, the winner of this years West-Central Sectionals is..." The man opened the envelope slowly for suspension.

I heard Blaine mutter something under his breath about wanting him to go faster or he would rip the envelope from his hands and read it him self.

"It's a tie. Congratulations! Your all going to regionals!" He announced.

First I was confused but then I was happy.

At least we are moving on!

Blaine stepped forward to shake Mr. Shue's hand.

"Congrats, see you at regionals." Blaine smiled.

"Thanks, see you at regionals." Mr. Shue shook Blaine's hand and look at me.

I smiled at him before Blaine and I walked off the stage.

"I knew we could do it!" Blaine patted me on the back.

I felt the electricity again. Every time we touched. It was this spark.

All I could do was grin at him and watch him spin around, singing to himself.

When he was excited his hazel eyes became dark brown and really big.

Right now he looked like a puppy.

And all I wanted to do was cuddle with him.

**Next episode, A Very Glee Christmas. This means, Baby it's cold outside. **

**I decided on a schedule by the way. I will update this story once a day. One episode a day. So please fallow this story so you can read an chapter a day. Read and enjoy! See you tomorrow! **


	5. Chapter 5 - A Very Glee Christmas

**Okay! Very Glee Christmas is here at last. Sorry about missing a day. I am not used to writing on a schedule and this is harder then you think! But I love it! Enjoy Klaine and it's adorableness! **

A Very Glee Christmas

Kurt

I was sitting at one of the many wooden tables at Dalton, my head burred in a book. I had a big history test coming up and I needed all the extra studying I could get. Plus the room was warm from the crackling fireplace and the decorations made the otherwise bland room, sparkly and bright.

I heard footsteps but didn't look up until I heard the clunk of a C.D player being set down.

"Hey." Blaine smiled.

"You scared me." I replied, tapping my pen on the paper.

"Good because I'm actually Marley's ghost and I'm here to tell you to stop studying so hard." Blaine said, whispering the last part.

He took the chair across from me.

"Hmm. Whats with the boom box?" I halfheartedly laughed at Blaine's joke.

"I need you to sing with me. Well rehearse with me." Blaine said.

I jumped awake, all thoughts of Charlemagne erased from my mind.

"I got a gig singing Baby, It's Cold Outside at the Kings Island Christmas Spectacular." Blaine explained making grand motions with his hands.

"Ah, a personal favorite. Too bad they would never let u sing it together." I said.

Blaine gave me a weird look and I quickly replied, "I mean, as two...artists."

"Mmm. So are you going to help me out here?" Blaine asked.

"Anything to get me to stop reading about Charlemagne." I nodded, dropping my pencil.

"Very good then." Blaine said, getting to his feet.

He hit the button of the boombox and music filled the room.

We sang, moving around the room. It was very flirty. At one point he scooted up right next to me and his head was almost on my shoulder.

We ended sitting next to each other on the couch, both of our legs crossed.

The music was gone and I quickly spoke to fill the silence.

"I think your ready." I smiled.

"For the record, you are much better then that girls gonna be." Blaine raised both eyebrows as he stood.

He grabbed the boom box and left the room. As he crossed the threshold, Mr Shue stepped in.

"Mr. Shuester." I grinned standing to hug him.

"Oh, good to see you Kurt." He hugged back, both of us chuckling.

"Someone special?" He asked pointing in the direction Blaine had left.

" No just a friend. But on the upside, I'm in love with him and he's actually gay. I call that progress." I said before I could stop myself.

Mr. Shue began asking me a question about shopping but my mind was elsewhere.

Did I really just say that. Did I just admit, out loud, that I was in love with Blaine?

Oh god, what if he was outside the door. What if he heard me?

"I have the perfect idea." I said, thinking more about Blaine then Mr. Shue's predicament.

I filled him in on the perfect gift before collecting my things and rushing home.

Blaine

I was sitting, legs crossed of course, at a table at the Lima Bean, waiting for Kurt to show up.

We were meeting for post Christmas coffee.

We hadn't been able to get together for Christmas since we were spending time with our family's but ever since the duet we sang at Dalton, I had wanted to see him.

I peeked into my book bag to make sure the present I had gotten him was still tucked in there.

Kurt suddenly appeared in front of me.

"Hello." He said taking a seat, steaming coffee in hand.

"Hey. How was your Christmas?" I asked.

"Oh, great. You'll never guess what my dad got me." Kurt began.

"Car oil?" I guessed, playing along.

"Close. Jumper cables." Kurt laughed.

"What about Finn?" I asked.

"His gift was lovely actually. It was this coat." Kurt stood to show off his new clothing.

"Really? It's wonderful." I said, wanting to say how it looked wonderful on him, but restraining myself.

"Rachel helped him." Kurt winked as he sat back down.

"Here. I got you something." He said, taking a perfectly wrapped gift from his bag.

"Kurt, thank you. You didn't have to." I took the present.

It was wrapped in a silver foil and had a big red bow on top.

I opened it to find a set of bow ties. All of different patterns and colors.

"Kurt, I love them." I squeezed the box tightly.

"I'm glad." He said.

"Here. I got you something too." I grinned, pulling out the larger box.

" Blaine! Wow. This must make my gift look horrible." Kurt laughed.

"Come on, just open it!" I got excited.

Kurt pulled back the wrapping to find brand new hair supplies.

There was his favorite brand of hairspray, combs, and a bit of gel.

"Blaine-" Kurt began to thank me.

"Look under the wrapping." I cut him off.

Kurt pulled out the tissue paper and saw a bright, silk tie.

"Blaine. This is so sweet." Kurt smiled sadly, holding the tie up to his chest.

"Your my best friend. You deserve it." I said.

Kurt sat there grinning and thanking me.

"I'm going to go get another coffee." I stood.

"Here." Kurt handed me some money.

"Why?" I asked.

"You got me this. I can at least pay for your coffee." Kurt smiled.

After a few minutes of arguing, I excepted the money and hurried off to get in line, leaving Kurt smiling over his gifts.

**What did you think? Tomorrow I will be posting, The Sue Sylvester Shuffle.**

**I promise it will go up tomorrow ASAP. So Fallow this story so you'll never miss a chapter. Thanks you for your support. And I love you all! :)**


	6. Chapter 6 - The Sue Sylvester Shuffle

**Here is the newest installment of The Klaine Years. This chapter, The Sue Sylvester Shuffle. Read on and Enjoy! **

Kurt

"Medium drip?" I turned to hand Blaine his coffee.

Blaine, Mercedes, Rachel, and I were all getting coffee at the Lima Bean.

"Now, I don't want to sound cocky or anything, but you guys had better be pulling out all the stops for regionals, because the number we just rehearsed is so off the hook, it's dangerous." Blaine stirred his coffee. When ever he tried not to sound arrogant, he sounded even more arrogant.

"Seriously. People should wear protective headgear while their watching it." I joked, sitting down next to Blaine.

Mercedes and Rachel exchanged a look and then turned it on me.

"Guys, we're kidding..." I said slowly.

"Yeah, well it's hard to laugh right now with everything that's been going on at McKinley." Rachel frowned.

"I mean, look at us, the stars of two rival show choirs sitting down to coffee—our school is so messed up, we can't even keep our own football team together," Mercedes sighed.

"It's so sad, you guys. Coach Beiste and Mr. Shue were so close to getting everyone at the school together," Rachel seemed to get more depressed as the conversation went on.

"Why hasn't Finn told me anything about this? I mean, we live together. I mean, I bring him a glass of warm milk every night, just in the hopes that we'll have a little lady-chat," I said.

My emotions mixed with self pity considering my own brother kept such a big secret from me and pity for my two dear friends and their hardships.

"Warm milk? Really?" Blaine asked critically.

"It's delicious." I defended.

"Finn's too proud to complain. He feels like he has to be strong for everyone, but I know it's just killing him inside. I hope he realizes that, you know, if he and I were still together, I could make him feel a lot better, you know," Rachel quickly turned the conversation.

How was it that Rachel turned every conversation into a rant about how Finn and her should still be a couple.

"Let it go Rachel." I said as gently as I could.

Rachel looked frustrated and squirmed in her seat for a few seconds before switching the conversation back.

"I…I just wish that there was a way that we could help. That's all," The self pity creeping back into her voice, replacing the anger.

"Yeah, and the worst part is how bummed the guys are. I mean, they already suffer enough abuse just being in Glee. I really think winning the game could have eased some of the pressure, at least for a little while," Mercedes tried to continue the conversation without it falling to depressing pieces.

"Wait, so the whole team quit?" Blaine asked, through a sip of his medium drip.

"Everybody not in Glee. I mean, you can't play football with five guys, and one of them is in a wheelchair." Mercedes responded.

"Yeah, Coach Beiste put up a sign-up sheet for people to join. I think they'll take anyone at this point," Rachel added.

"Well, the good news is, you actually only need four more guys, high school regulations actually let you play a couple guys short, if you want. But if they figure out a way to make it work, you can bet that we'll definitely be there to cheer them on," Blaine explained in perfect detail.

"Totally. Blaine and I love football. Well, Blaine loves football. I love scarves." I smiled.

This erupted a chuckle from Blaine and a grimace from Mercedes.

I drained the last drop from my cup and rolled my eyes as Rachel spouted another complaint about the breakup.

Blaine

Kurt jumped up and down next to me. His grin was the same as the one he wore when we practiced Bills Bills Bills. The football team was walking out onto the field, helmets in hand.

"GO RACHEL!" Kurt squealed out.

The girls had taken my advice and found five more players.

Themselves.

Carole leaned over to Kurt and whispered in his ear, "Bring back memories?"

"Memories?" I asked, intrigued.

"Nothing." Kurt brushed off my question, focused on the field.

" I daresay you are hiding something Mr. Hummel. Spill it." I demanded.

"Fine. In my second year here at McKinley, I was on the football team." Kurt grumbled under his breath.

I was shocked. Delicate little Kurt a football player?

"Wow." I replied. There was nothing else I could think to say.

We watched the game for a few minutes. When Tina tried to make a touchdown and was tackled, Kurt gasped.

"Tina! Oh my god! Is she okay?" He jumped, trying to see over the people who had jumped to their feet.

Tina was alright and off the field soon after.

"Oooh! The half time show is next!" Kurt excitedly clapped his hands.

Thriller blasted across the stadium.

"Ohmygosh!" Kurt giggled in one quick syllable.

While Kurt watched the show, I watched Kurt.

He sang along and mimicked the dance routine.

God he looked adorable.

"Come one Blaine. Sing" He said, mouthing the last word.

I began to sing in unison with him, trying to dance along, failing miserably.

Once the song ended and Kurt was done jumping up and down, screaming as loud as he dared.

"You miss them?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

Kurt simply nodded with a sweetly sad smile.

Kurt

Blaine and I stood in Dalton's hallway the next day.

"I just can't believe they did that." Blaine, still excited from last nights game, said.

"I think they got me a little interested in football. You probably helped too." I smiled when adding the last sentence.

"Kurt Hummel, sports fanatic?" Blaine wore a teasing horrified look.

"No, not yet anyway." I teased with my own disgusted glance.

The bell rang loudly and Blaine adjusted his book bag.

"I got to get to class. I'll talk to you later." Blaine squeezed my shoulder before walking away.

And even though I am sweet, innocent, naive, perfect Kurt, I might of checked out his ass as he strut away.

**Oh baby penguin my ass Kurt. I wanted to add that last bit in just for fun! Thanks for reading and stick around for the next chapter, Silly Love Songs. **

**Only four more episodes until Original Song! Hooray! Favorite and Fallow this story to always get updates and make sure to keep on worshiping Klaine. :)**


	7. Chapter 7 - SIlly Love Songs

**I am soooo sooo sorry. I have been super busy and haven't been updating. I promise I'm going to get back on schedule and do this! Ok? Ok! Now this chapter is, Silly love songs. Enjoy!**

Kurt

Blaine and I were yet again standing in line at the Lima bean. I was looking around, glaring at the tacky valentines decorations. I picked up a plush toy of two puppies kissing and turned to Blaine.

"Okay, I'm all for flair, but these Valentine's Day decorations are just tacky. I mean, what the hell is this supposed to be?" I said in disgust.

"It's clearly puppy love, It's cute, come on." Blaine said as he looked at the toy, his face softened sweetly.

"Oh, okay." I said setting the to back down.

When I set the toy down, it squealed out a high pitched kiss sound and a "I love you!"

"That's creepy." I muttered, moving up in line.

"Adorable." Blaine demanded.

"It's a simple excuse to sell candy and greeting cards on a holiday," I rolled my eyes.

"Not true, People have been celebrating Valentine's Day for centuries. And call me a hopeless romantic, but it's my favorite holiday." Blaine said almost dreamily.

My stomach bounced a little, the thought of Blaine being a hopeless romantic sent shivers up my spine.

"Really?" I asked trying to cover up my excitement.

"I think there's something really great about a day where you're encouraged to just lay it all on the line and say to somebody 'I'm in love with you'," Blaine said, falling deeper into the conversation.

Blaine locked eyes with me when he said the words, I love you. My heart skipped a few beats as he continued.

"You know?" Blaine began building up his question, "And this year I want to do something really radical, so I need your opinion on this. There's this guy that I sort of... like. And I've only known him for a little while, but I want to tell him that I think my feelings are starting to change into something... deeper. So, I have to ask. Do you think it's too much to sing to somebody on Valentine's Day?" Blaine asked, It all spilling out.

"Not at all." I managed, hoping I wouldn't faint on the spot.

Blaine smiled and stepped up to the counter, ready to order.

"Uh, a medium drip and a grande nonfat mocha for this guy. And maybe I can get him to split one of those cupid cookies." Blaine said.

"You know my coffee order." I said, eyelashes fluttering.

"Of course I do." Blaine said, as if it was so obvious.

I reached into my bag to pull out some money but Blaine stopped me.

"Don't even bother dummy, it's on me." Blaine said, paying and then walking to a table.

No longer able to contain my joy, I turned to the lady at the register and said, "I do believe I have a new favorite holiday."

I hurried after Blaine, a huge flirty smile on my face.

Blaine

Kurt sat across the table from me, grinning and nervously chatting away.

My mind and heart was racing a mile a minute.

Did I just tell Kurt my fantasy? Did I really just do that?

From the day I met Kurt, I had wanted to serenade him.

I imagined the smile on his face and twinkle in his eye.

I was too much of coward to ever do it but, I thought why not.

I should do it on valentines day!

But when Kurt started moaning abouyt how he hated valentines, I panicked.

What if he turns me down! What if he doesn't want to be around me anymore!

I continued freaking out in my head, as Kurt talked away, not even noticing the fear on my face.

"So why don't you like valentines day?" I blurted out.

Kurt looked slightly surprised but answered anyway.

"It's not that I dislike the day, but I feel like any romantic gesture done is forced. As if the other person feels they have to." Kurt explained, sipping his coffee.

"Oh no! I definitely can't do it now! God, I'm such an idiot!" I screamed at myself in my head.

"Oh, well. I guess I understand." I said more to myself then to him.

My mind started racing for a way to get out of my plan. What if I serenaded someone else? What If I serenaded someone who would never ever be interested?

I knew the perfect guy. I just needed a little help.

Kurt

"Hey, whatcha doing?" I heard Blaine's voice.

I quickly covered my drawing of a heart with Blaine's name inside it and looked up.

"Nothing. Just daydreaming. Plotting weekend outfits." I said breathlessly, hoping Blaine' didn't see the doodle.

"Well, come on. You're gonna want to see this. I've called an emergency meeting of the Warblers council." Blaine nodded in the direction of the council room.

"Sounds serious." I said, my heart racing faster.

"Let's hope not. Just need to ask them a tiny favor." Blaine said, taking hold of my shoulders as we walked away.

A tingle shot through my body as he touched me.

"Hey guys." Blaine smiled at everyone as we entered the room.

"The emergency meeting is called to order. Junior member Blaine Anderson, the floor is yours." Wes pointed his gavel in Blaine's direction.

I quickly took a seat. Blaine looked very nervous. Was this what I thought it was?

"Esteemed council, I'll be brief. Simply put, I'm in love." Blaine said looking right at me.

A murmur went around the room as I fought the urge to jump up and down.

"I'm not really good at talking about my feelings," Blaine continued. "I'm much better at singing them. But still, I could use a little help. Which is why I'm asking to enlist the Warblers to help serenade this individual, in song." He paused briefly. "Off campus."

An uproar of displeasure came from the Warblers. All except me.

I sat there, completely shocked. I thought of millions of fantasy's, Where Blaine would sing to me and what song.

"I know what I'm asking is slightly unusual..." Blaine tried to convince the group.

"The Warblers haven't performed in an informal setting since 1927, when the Spirit of St. Louis overshot the tarmac and plowed through seven Warblers during an impromptu rendition of _Welcome to Ohio, Lucky Lindy_," Wes informed everyone, when he was done banging his gavel.

"Why would we even consider what you're asking?" An exasperated David asked.

"I firmly believe that our reticence to perform in public nearly cost us a trip to Regionals, we're becoming privileged porcelain birds–" Blaine argued.

The insulted Warblers began shouting and Thad's voice rose up from the group with a cry of, "You mock us, sir!"

"Thad, David... I will have order!" Wes yelled, gavel hitting the wood once more.

"May I please say something?" I asked, my hand wildly waving in the air.

I took the silence as a go ahead.

""With respect, I believe Blaine has a point, The Warblers are so concerned with image and tradition that sometimes I feel like we miss out on opportunities to step outside our comfort zones. When I was on New Directions, we performed in front of hostile crowds pretty much anywhere we went. I mean, mattress stores, shopping malls... I had a cat thrown at me in a nursing home once. But it gave us confidence. It kept us loose," I said, desperately trying to help Blaine.

Everyone chuckled at my anecdote about the cat before Wes asked a question.

"Where would this performance take place?" Wes asked.

"The GAP. At the North Hills mall," Blaine said. "I'd like to call it... The Warblers' GAP Attack."

"Why the GAP?" I asked, a smile stretching across my face.

"The guy I like is the junior manager." Blaine replied before he was cut off by Wes.

"All in favor?" I heard Wes ask.

My heart was in my stomach. I felt like someone had just ht me with a wrecking ball, destroying everything inside me.

I couldn't breath properly and my face fell so hard I thought it might of hit the floor. I slowly raised my hand in vote.

"Then it's decided. Blaine you'll be responsible for the arrangements." Wes said before dismissing the meeting.

I raced from the room, I needed a girls night ASAP.

"Kurt!" Blaine called after me.

I stopped and turned.

"I really need your help with the arrangements." Blaine begged.

"I'm sorry. I have a girls night planned. I have to be there." I hurriedly said, making the best excuse I could.

"Okay. Have fun." Blaine smiled before walking away.

Blaine

It worked!

Kurt doesn't suspect a thing. The guy I 'like' is named, Jerimiah.

We had coffee a few times but he is not my type at all. He Is way to old for me, for a start. He has no sense of humor, he isn't smart, and he is probably one of the least interesting guys I know. Not even to mention his hair.

I would serenade him, be shot down, and then it would all go back to normal.

At least I hope so.

A few days later, we were standing in the GAP, Kurt on my side.

I searched the area for Jeremiah. Once I located him, I turned to Kurt.

"That's him, the blonde one folding sweaters." I said, pointing him out.

"Hm. I can see the appeal...quite the head of hair." Kurt sounded unimpressed.

"If he and I got married, the GAP would give me a 50% discount." I said dreamily, trying to sell the act as best I could.

I pretended to panic, knowing Kurt would talk me into it.

He pushed me over to him, whispering, " Come on. He's going to love you."

I walked over to Jeremiah, and the music began.

"Baby girl, where you at-" I sang.

Kurt

Blaine, who sang the song perfectly, was completely not appreciated. He had a whole routine and theatrics but the boy looked as if he wanted to roll his eyes. Blaine fallowed him through the store, attracting a crowd. People everywhere were smiling and a few were singing along. I slowly stopped singing and leaned up against a table, watching the boy I loved sing to a guy who clearly didn't deserve it. Blaine had put so much effort I. I would have loved this.

Blaine ended his song, holding a pair of socks he puled off a rack at the cash register, out of breath with a hopeful smile on his face.

The guy, looked worried and ran off to the Staff Only room.

Blaine's grin was replaced with an embarrassed smirk.

A few seconds later a security guard ushered us out of the store.

We got off with a warning since he found our performance cute and endearing.

One by one, each Warbler left. Leaving me and Blaine sitting on a bench awaiting the other boy's return.

Blaine

I knew my plan had worked the second Jeremiah looked at me.

There was still a little part of me that was disappointed. I mean, I put a lot of work into this and I couldn't even get a smile in return. I knew I never liked him.

I quickly fell back into character, forcing a nervous tone into my voice.

"Was it too much? It was too much." I asked, answering my own question seconds after.

"Jeremiah, hey." I stood, waiting for him to start yelling or scolding.

"What the hell were you doing?" Jeremiah asked, not wanting an answer.

"What?" I asked, trying my best to sound innocent.

"I just got fired. You can't just bust a grove in the middle of someone's workplace." Jeremiah revealed.

"But they loved it." I argued, it was was true.

"Well, my boss didn't. Neither did I." Jeremiah said, insulting me with his last sentence.

"No one here knows I'm gay." he continued, whispering this part.

Before I could apologize for outing the guy, Kurt's voice came from behind me.

"Can I be honest? Just with the hair... I think they do." Kurt mock whispered.

It took everything I had not to laugh.

"Blaine, let's just be clear here. You and I got coffee twice. We're not dating. And if we were I'd get arrested because you're underage." Jeremiah patted my arm and then left.

I turned to Kurt, trying to look crushed. Kurt bought it.

"Want to get some coffee?" Kurt asked, sympathetic.

"Sure." I grumbled.

We drove to the Lima Bean in almost complete silence. I knew I had to play the depressed act for a few days or Kurt would know something was up.

When we stood in line this time I was the one to glare at everything.

"Ugh, don't they have anything here that isn't covered with stupid little hearts? Gross." I said in the same disgusted tone Kurt had used a few days ago.

"Well, you certainly changed your tune." Kurt said.

"I don't think I've ever made that big a fool of myself, which is really saying something because I've performed at theme parks! I just– I can't believe I made it all up in my head." I said, sighing heavily.

The embarrassment art was true. I did make quite the fool of myself in front of all those people.

"Okay, can I ask you something? Because we've always been completely honest with each other...You and I. We hang out. We sing flirty duets together. You know my coffee order... Was I supposed to think that was nothing?" Kurt nervously spouted. Saying each word slowly.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I thought the guy that you wanted to ask out on Valentine's Day... was me," Kurt confessed.

"BLAINE! YOU IDIOT!" I screamed in my head.

"Wow, I really am clueless." I muttered.

Ok, now Blaine. Tell him you love him. Tell him you love him.

"Kurt, I don't know what I'm doing. I pretend like I do. And I know how to act it out in song. But the truth is... I've never really been anyone's boyfriend." I said.

What am I doing! No no no! Don't do this! Blaine listen to your head! Listen! Tell him you love him!

"Me neither." Kurt nodded.

""Let me be really clear about something, I really, really care about you. But as you and about twenty mortified shoppers saw... I'm not very good at romance. I don't want to screw this up." I said.

"I hate you Your an idiot! I hate you so so much!" My brain exploded as I yelled at myself.

"So it's just like _When Harry Met Sally_, But I get to play Meg Ryan." Kurt said, playfully.

"Deal." I choked out.

I fought back tears that clouded in my eyes. I just lost the chance to be with Kurt.

Would I ever get another one?

"Don't they, uh, get together in the end?" I asked, holding back the hopeful tone in my voice.

Kurt ignored me and stepped up to order.

"Could I get a nonfat mocha and a medium drip for my friend Billy Crystal." Kurt winked at me.

"Ah, you know my coffee order." I felt my heart warm.

"You know what? I think I've got something for us to do on Valentine's Day." Kurt grinned at me.

Maybe I would get another chance. And next time, I won't chicken out.

**Ok, most of this was from Blaine's point of view. This is because I never truly believed that Blaine was that oblivious. And that he would be in love with Jeremiah. Ew. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed. Tomorrow I will be putting up, Comeback! Only 3 more chapters until Original Song! Keep on reading and hit that Fallow button so you'll never miss a chapter. Thanks so much for reading! **


	8. Chapter 8 - Comeback

**Okay, this episode has absolutely no Klaine scenes. Grrr. This chapter is super short but, It supplies you with a little daily dose of Klaine. Here is, Comeback! Enjoy.**

Kurt

I was sitting at home, trying to do homework. Main word, trying. Blaine kept texting me, asking me random questions and making me laugh. I slowly started to fade from Algebra into my phone.

"Blaine Anderson. Are you even trying to do your homework?" I texted, hoping he would read it in my stern voice.

"Are you?" He asked, ignoring my question.

I looked around myself.

Originally, I was sitting up on my bed, legs crossed, book on lap. My surroundings were littered with pencils and papers.

Now I was laying down on my stomach, staring at my phone. The books, pencils, and papers now strewn on the floor.

"Not now, since you've been bothering me." I teased.

"Do you want me to stop?" Blaine replied almost instantly.

"Your stopping me from doing algebra, why should I complain?" I laughed to myself.

"I seem to have a history of doing that." Blaine referred to our Baby it's Cold Outside incident.

"Oh, I can't believe I never asked you about how your performance went!" I texted.

"Well, I was right. You were a million times better then the girl." I imagined Blaine's chuckle.

Blaine

"I'm not surprised." I could practically hear the arrogant tone in Kurt's voice.

Before I could reply my phone lit up and rang.

"Hello?" I picked up before I read the number of the caller.

"Hi." I heard Kurt on the other end.

"Kurt, hey." I was thrilled to hear his voice, I couldn't say that of course.

"My thumbs were killing me." He moaned.

"Want to help me with homework?" I asked, despite the hatred I had for math, I loved listening to Kurt explain things.

"Sure, why not. What problem?" Kurt asked, happy to help.

"Ummm." I groaned.

"All of them?" Kurt chuckled.

I nodded my head even though he couldn't see me, but somehow he knew.

"Okay, so first-" Kurt rambled on, explaining problem after problem.

I didn't hear a word he said. All I heard was his voice.

"Understand?" Kurt asked.

"Totally. Oh and Kurt I forgot to thank you." I quickly changed the subject so he wouldn't know I zoned out.

"For what?" I heard that refreshing, bubbling joy in his voice.

"For the idea on valentines day. We killed it at Bredsticks." I said, excited to find another thing to complement him on.

"If you can call, Silly Love Songs killing it." Kurt laughed at my statement, but it wasn't a mean laugh. It was a enjoyable laugh.

I was willing to stay on the phone all night but Kurt ended it about an hour later.

"It's Friday, that means it's time for family dinner with my dad!" Kurt said, extremely unenthusiastic.

"Come on. At least your dad wants to spend time with you." I encouraged.

Kurt knew very well my parents were never home. They hardly ever talked to me and when they did it was to scream at me or send me off to do a chore.

"I guess your right. I'll talk to you tomorrow." Kurt sounded defeated.

"Bye." I said, feeling that urge to say I love you.

"Bye!" Kurt said cheerily before hanging up.

I smiled but still felt a pang of sadness.

I will build up the courage.

Kurt did. I will too.

Eventually.

**OKAY! There, that only took me about twenty minutes. Tomorrow, Blame it on the Alcohol. I'm thinking Blaine is trying to make Kurt jealous. Blaine being inappropriate, sometimes stupid Blaine, Thinks he can make Kurt jealous by dating Rachel. Yay! I thought of an idea! Can't wait until tomorrow. Favorite and Fallow this story to never miss a chapter! Thank you!**


	9. Chapter 9 - Blame it on the Alcohol

**Alright! Here is Blame it on the Alcohol. One of my personal favorites. Lots of Kurt and Blaine. And the party scene is hilarious. I hope I can re create it well. Enjoy!**

Blaine

"Welcome. Kurt, Blaine I wasn't expecting you." Rachel said as Kurt and I fallowed her down the stairs.

"Kurt's been blackmailing me ever since he saw my browser history. He kinda insisted on coming." Finn whispered to Rachel.

"What was in his browser history?" I asked Kurt.

Kurt said nothing but shook his head and made a vomiting sound.

"I'm totally off the clock right now, Rachel. I'm not a Warbler – I'm just Blaine. I'm not even wearing my uniform." I wanted to feel excepted and I was never going to be if I was seen as Warbler Blaine instead of just Blaine.

We took off our jackets, and handed them to Rachel. I looked across the room to see a small stage.

"Is that a stage?" I asked, utterly intrigued.

"I like to give impromptu performances for our neighbors sometimes." Rachel said in that boasting voice I had heard Kurt talk so much about.

Rachel slipped Kurt and me their drink tickets, this at which Kurt rolled his eyes.

"This is a pretty big set up for a once a year party." I let my eyes wander again.

"Have you ever been?" I asked. I could imagine Kurt strolling around the room, wine glass in hand, wearing one of his many suits, and going from fabulous conversation to the next.

"Oh, many a time. The party's are usually amazing just Rachel sings way to much. I love the girl and her voice is fantastic but, after hearing her artistic rendition of Don't Rain on my Parade for the fourth time in one night, It can get pretty old." Kurt smiled at me.

"I'm going to go spend one of my precious drink tickets," I said, making a dramatic motion with my hands, " Come with?"

"Nah. I'm not drinking tonight." Kurt said.

Kurt

There was no way I was going to drink tonight. I refused to get drunk and embarrass myself in front of the boy I was trying to woo.

"Suit yourself." Blaine said before walking over to the basket of drinks.

Blaine returned with a wine cooler.

We chatted for a few more minutes before Puck approached us.

He knelt down by the cabinet behind us and began fiddling with the lock.

"Picking the lock?" Blaine asked.

"No one is going to have any fun drinking those." Puck motioned to Blaine's drink.

Blaine shrugged and took another causal sip.

"Yes!" Puck cried out when the lock clicked open at last.

Puck got out bottle after bottle of alcohol and collected the shot glasses.

He poured some liquid into a glass and handed it to Blaine.

"Here." He said, taking the wine cooler from him.

Blaine hesitated for a few seconds before knocking back the shot.

Puck poured him another. Two more shots later, Blaine was pretty tipsy.

By then everyone had collected a plastic red cup filled with booze.

All except me and Finn.

Someone found the radio and cranked up some party music. Soon the floor was filled with everyone dancing like idiots.

Blaine grabbed my hand, begging me to dance.

I looked around and realized no one is going to remember this night, so I might as well relax a little.

After dancing for a while Blaine went off to go get another drink and I went over to talk to Finn.

"Are you not drinking?" I asked, still dancing.

"No. Designated driver. What about you." Finn said.

I glanced into his red cup. It was soda.

"I'm still trying to impress Blaine. Can't get to sloppy." I said, looking back at Blaine.

He was dancing a little ways behinde us rather wildly. He looked ike he was having the time of his life.

As if he psychically knew we were talking about him, Blaine stumbled over to us and threw an arm around Finn's shoulders.

"It's so cool that you and Kurt are brothers...right? Like...brothers...wow...your so tall." Blaine seemed utterly amazed.

Finn looked from Blaine to me, laughing.

"You having fun Blaine?" I laughed too.

"Yeah! This is the best party ever!" He yelled, now throwing his arm around my shoulder.

We tripped off the stage and he almost fell on top of me.

"Come on, Blaine. Let's sit down for a minute." I said, pushing him onto a couch.

I surveyed the room. Santana was sobbing and screaming at Sam. Before I looked away, she grabbed him and kissed him roughly. Lauren and Quinn were yelling at Puck who seemed oblivious to their comments until Lauren insulted his hair. Brittany was standing on the washing machine stripping her clothes off while Artie threw money at her. Mercedes and Tina were sitting on the couch, laughing their asses off at nothing. Rachel was leaning on Finn, being needy. Finally I turned to Blaine who was bouncing around in his seat, still trying to dance to the music.

"Blaine. Calm down." I laughed. He looked so cute, even when wasted.

"No way! This part is so awesome!" Blaine grinned.

"WHO WANTS TO PLAY SPIN THE BOTTLE!" I heard Rachel yell.

Everyone cheered including Blaine.

"Come on." Blaine said eagerly, pulling me into the circle.

Kurt

There was a little part of me that wanted Blaine to land on me. Even though our first kiss would be drunken and in front of a bunch of people, I couldn't help but want it.

I took a seat next to Blaine in the circle.

Everyone was laughing and I was surprised that I was laughing aswell. I was having a good time, despite the obvious.

Brittany's spin landed on Sam but before she could kiss him, Santana issued a warning.

"You know what? A reminder. I owns that guppy mouth. Those trouty Aerosmith lips belong to me." She demanded as both of them went in for the kiss.

There was a lot of whooping and cheers.

"My turn!" Rachel called out, reaching for the bottle.

She spun it and after a few seconds, it landed on Blaine.

"Ohhh! This is outstanding!" I yelled, trying to cover up my disappointment.

"Blaine warbler. I'm gonna Rock. Your. World." Rachel said, saying each word very slowly.

They leaned in and kissed. Soon the kiss became more intense and Blaine gripped Rachel's face. They were right in front of me and it felt almost as if they were taunting me.

"Okay, I think we've had enough of that!" I clapped my hands, trying to get them to stop.

"Your face, tastes awesome." Rachel said breaking the kiss.

I watched them stare into each others eyes for a few seconds.

"I think I just found a new duet partner!" Rachel called to the group.

She pulled Blaine up on stage and hit a few buttons on the C.D. player.

Don't you want me started playing and I felt a surge of jealousy run through me.

Everyone started to dance but I sat off to the side watching.

I glared at both of them. My heart breaking with every word they sang.

Even though I felt betrayed and depressed, I couldn't help but praise them for singing so well while that trashed.

I felt as if I should be singing this to Blaine, Don't you want me? He would act so flirty and then turn around and do something like this. Even though he was drunk, it still hurt.

"It's much to late to find, you think you've changed your mind. You better change it back or we will both be sorry!" I sang in my head.

"Be careful Blaine. You might just lose me." I whispered, so no one would hear.

Even though this statement wasn't true, I felt like it needed to be said.

The song ended, both of them breathless.

I stood, I just wanted to leave. I couldn't stand being here anymore.

The party started breaking up and soon Finn came up to me.

"My car is full. I need you to take someone." He said.

"Who?" I asked, hoping it wasn't Santana or Quinn.

"Blaine. He's over there." Finn pointed me in the direction where Blaine was dancing to nothing.

I nodded and hurried over to him.

"Blaine, come on. I'll take you home." I said, grabbing his shoulders.

Blaine simply laughed and fallowed me.

"Blaine's house is too far for me to drive to." I realized.

"What?" Blaine asked.

"Nothing. I think your going to have to stay at my house." I said helping him into my car.

"Yaay! Sleepover!" Blaine laughed.

I couldn't help but smile, he was like a little kid.

I drove to my house, relived to see my dad was asleep.

I sneaked Blaine up into my room and closed the door.

"Let's get you into bed." I whispered.

I helped him take his shoes off and I tucked him under the covers.

I prepared myself for bed in my bathroom.

After washing my face and changing into my pajamas, I returned to see Blaine was already in a deep sleep.

I slipped under the covers, and soon fell asleep too.

Blaine

I woke up the next morning without the slightest idea of where I was. I rolled over and buried my head in a pillow. I heard a voice coming up the stairs.

"Hey whats this? Today was the day you were going to teach me all about brunch." I heard Burt's voice say.

"Where am I?" I jumped at the sound of his voice.

"Oh, I'm sorry. My bad." Burt said, embarrassed. He left the room in a hurry.

"Finally sleepy head." I was over joyed to see Kurt hovering above me.

"What happened last night?" I asked, sitting up. God my head hurt.

"You and most of the New Directions got rip roaring drunk. I had to bring you back here." Kurt smiled, sitting on the bed beside me.

"Thanks. Ow, my head." I said clutching my forehead.

"Here, I found you some painkillers." Kurt said, holding out a bottle of water and some pills.

I took them happily and looked up at Kurt.

I do remember kissing Rachel Berry. After the kiss I thought up a plan. I was going to use Rachel to make Kurt jealous. As bad of an idea it was, it sounded good then and it still kind of did now.

"I'll go talk to my dad, then I'll bring you up some breakfast." Kurt patted my arm before leaving.

I rubbed my temples, trying to get more circulation to my brain.

"Alright. Make Kurt Jealous plan is a go." I said to myself.

Blaine

"I didn't drink that much." I denied as I picked up a wooden coffee stirrer.

"Are you kidding. You spent the entire night sucking Rachel Berry's face. That sir is what we call rock bottom." Kurt laughed.

So he did notice. The plan is taking off better then I thought.

My phone buzzed, It was Rachel.

"Oh my god. Speak of the devil." I said, picking up the phone.

"Hi Rachel, Kurt and I were just talking about you." I said as cheery as possible.

I really had to sell the flirtatious talk with her. It worked with Jeremiah.

"Is she drunk?" Kurt asked. I quickly shushed him so I could hear.

I heard Rachel ask my out and a shot of excitement ran through me.

"Um, yeah." I agreed.

I hung up soon after and fallowed Kurt to a table.

"Rachel just asked me out." I laughed.

"Oh, that's amazing. She's got a little girl crush on you." Kurt smiled.

He waited a few seconds, got a screwed up look on his face and then asked, " Wait, why did you say yes? You can't lead her on."

"Who says I'm leading her on." I said.

From the quick look of jealously in Kurt's eyes I knew my plan was working.

"You can't be serious." Kurt said.

"When we kissed... it felt good!" I knew this would get him.

"It felt good because you were _drunk." __Kurt argued. _

"What's the harm in going out on one crummy little date?" I stirred my coffee slowly, waiting for his reply.

"You're gay, Blaine." I could hear the desperation in his voice.

"I thought I was, but I've never even had a boyfriend before. Isn't this the time you're supposed to figure stuff out?" I felt a little guilty now saying this.

"I can't believe that I'm hearing this right now." Kurt sat back in his chair.

"Maybe I'm bi, I don't know." I lied.

"Bisexual is a term that gay guys in high school use when they want to hold hands with girls and feel like a normal person for a change." Kurt snapped.

Maybe my plan wasn't going as smoothly as I thought it was.

"Wait, wait, wait... why are you so angry?." I asked, knowing Kurt wouldn't tell the truth.

"Because I look up to you! I admire how proud you are of who you are. I know what it's like to be in the closet, and here you are about to tip-toe back in!" Kurt growled.

This really stung. I hoped this wouldn't stop Kurt from looking up to me. But there was no going back now.

"I'm really sorry if this hurts your feelings or your pride or whatever. But, however confusing it might be for you, it's actually a lot more confusing for me, You're 100% sure who you are. Fantastic! Well, maybe we all can't be so lucky." I said, the conversation degrading into an argument.

"Yeah, I've had a lot of luck, Blaine, I was lucky to be chased out of high school by a bully who threatened to kill me." Kurt said, sadness in his eyes.

"And why did he do that?" I asked.

"Because he didn't like who I was." Kurt said.

"Sort of exactly what you're saying to me right now, isn't it?" I wanted to apologize or tell him it was all an act.

"I am... searching, okay? I'm honestly just trying to figure out who I am. And for you, of all people, to get down on me for that? I didn't think that's who you were." I stuttered.

As soon as the words left my mouth, I felt horrible.

Kurt's expression went dead and he wouldn't look at me. I took a deep breath and stood. I had to leave and re think my plan.

"I'll see ya." I said, running for the exit.

Blaine

A few days later I was at the Lima Bean once again, this time alone. All my jealousy idea had done was push Kurt away from me. I'm such an idiot.

My new rule is, never act on a plan you think up while drunk.

I looked across the shop and saw Rachel and Kurt sitting at a table together.

Suddenly Rachel jumped from her seat and stormed right for me.

"Hey Rachel, what's going on? What-" I said before she pulled me in for a kiss.

I realized this was how I could save the whole plan. I could change it all around. I could make this right.

I broke the kiss first. Before I spoke I noticed Kurt watching us.

"Yep, I'm gay. 100% gay. Thank you so much for clearing that up for me Rachel." I said, proud of my sudden idea.

"Listen, save my space in line, will ya? I've gotta go hit the restroom." I grinned, running off in the direction of the restrooms.

I stood in the restroom for an appropriate amount of time before coming back out to find Kurt.

On my way out the door, I smacked into him.

"Kurt, I'm really sorry." I said.

"I'm sorry too. You should be whoever you want to be. At your own pace too." He apologized.

"I shouldn't have said those things. And anyway, you were right. I can't go back in the closet. I'm too brave for that." I held my head up and took a pose like a superhero as a joke.

Kurt chuckled and shook his head.

"Rachel is ecstatic. You are the subject of her next song." Kurt laughed.

"Please tell me she isn't becoming Taylor Swift." I let my head fall forward in a laugh.

An hour later we were still there.

Sitting outside the men's restroom, laughing with our legs touching.

**That took me forever! Wow! Anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Tomorrow It will be time for, Sexy. ONLY ONE MORE EPISODE AWAY FROM ORIGIONAL SONG! Fallow this story to never miss a chapter! Thank you!**


	10. Chapter 10 - Sexy

_**Here is SEXY. Darren Criss in this episode was absolutely to die for. Anyone else agree? Anyway enjoy the chapter!**_

_Kurt_

"Don't you think it's time for the Warblers to do a Joan Armatrading medley?" I asked Blaine, standing next to him in line for our usual after class cup of coffee.

"I'm not so sure people know who that is," Blaine chuckled.

Before I could pout I heard the voice of one Sue Sylvester.

"Well, well, if it isn't my sweet, sweet Porcelain." Sue smiled with a evil hint in her eyes.

"Coach Sylvester. What are you doing here?" I asked, trying my best not to sound suspicious.

"Oh, just picking up some coffee, I like my enemas piping hot." Sue answered.

I rolled my eyes and Blaine stood there silent and confused.

"Actually boys, I heard that this was a Dalton Academy hangout and I come in a spirit of fellowship. As you no doubt have heard, I have taken over for the coach of Aural Intensity." Sue explained.

"We heard you pushed him down the stairs." I countered.

"Well, you can't prove that." Said under her breath.

"This is just sort of how she talks." I whispered to Blaine when I saw his face.

"So, I happen to have some top-secret intel, Will Shuester has finally realized that his team's Achilles heel is their utter lack of sex appeal. New Directions are getting sexy. And the key to Regionals is out-sexing them. And I suspect that the judges are scoring extra for it this year." Sue declared as she poured random liquids and even threw in wrappers as well into her drink.

Blaine watched with an almost disgusted look.

"So, Porcelain, quid pro quo. What do you have for me?" She asked, putting a lid on her drink.

"I'm sorry coach, but you and I are not in cahoots." I confirmed.

"Probably should have nailed that down before I gave you my top-secret intel. Porcelain, you just made a powerful enema." She demanded before walking away.

I stood there, trying to think up a way to explain this all to Blaine when her interrupted my thoughts.

"We've got to hold an emergency meeting." Blaine said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Weren't you listening? The judges at Regionals have an eye out for something new. Which means... the Warblers gotta do something sexified." Blaine said getting this sexified look on his face when he said the word.

"Blaine, she is crazy! She once tried to shoot a student out of a canon." I said, taken aback by his agreement with Sue's plan.

"Did she really push the Aural Intensity teacher down a flight of stairs?" Blaine asked, looking very confused again.

"Several flights." I nodded.

"But, she has a point. If New Directions is working on being sexy, why would it hurt for us to work on it too?" Blaine said.

"I guess your right. But how do we go about this?" I asked, taking a seat.

"Hmmm. Oh, I have the perfect idea!" Blaine thought while sitting down and when he got an idea he almost jumped from his seat.

I said nothing but raised an eyebrow in question.

"Nick's sister goes to Crawford Country day. We could-" Blaine began.

"Wait. So we are going to round up a bunch of girls and ask them if they thin we're sexy?" I asked, amused at the idea.

"Something like that. But I'm thinking more of a performance." Blaine suggested.

"Then I guess we should hold that meeting." I smiled.

Inside I was a wreck. Sexy was not my thing. Not at all. I didn't know the first thing about it, let alone be able to convince people into thinking I _was _sexy.

Blaine

"When I get you alone!" someone called out.

"No! GAP attack, remember?" I demanded, not wanting to ever revisit that song.

"Do you think I'm sexy." another voice suggested.

"Too obvious." Wes refused.

"What about Animal by Neon Trees?" Kurt's piped up from the group.

The noise quieted down and then rose once more in approval.

"Now that we have the song, we need a location. What about the mall?" Wes asked.

I snorted at the idea. I had performed at more malls then any human should.

"What about the abandoned warehouse up by Crawford? My friends dad owns the company that's rebuilding it. We could ask to use it for rehearsal for regionals." Jeff suggested.

"Alright. We will meet at the warehouse tomorrow to rehearse." Wes knocked his gavel against the wood to dismiss the group.

Kurt

Two days later, we all stood in the abandon warehouse in front of a group of Crawford girls. They all stood in a group, giggling, and nudging each other excitedly. At rehearsal The Warblers had suggested we turn the song into a duet for me and Blaine. As excited as I was to sing with Blaine, I was nervous. No matter how small the performance, this was my first solo with The Warblers.

Blaine stepped forward to introduce us.

"I would like to welcome the ladies of our sister school, Crawford Country you know, the Warblers are competing in our show choir's Regionals competition next week." Blaine explained.

"So, what we're going for here today, ladies, is something a little... a little sexy. But we need your input. Are we scream-worthy? Do we make your knees turn to jelly?" Blaine dropped his voice an octave when he said, a little sexy.

I felt my legs turn to jelly for a few seconds. I snapped out of it once I saw Blaine's grin. He was enjoying it way too much.

"So, without further ado, hang on to your bobby socks girls, 'cause we're about to rock your world." Blaine wrapped up his speech and ran back to the group.

_Here we are again_

_I feel the chemicals kicking in_

_It's getting heavy and I want to run and hide_

_I want to run and hide_

Blaine sang, making a face that distracted me from everything. I forgot the words for a minute. I quickly got back into the music and began to sing.

_Blaine_

_I do it every time_

_Your killing me now_

_And I won't be denied by you_

_The animal inside of you!_

Kurt was singing perfectly and when his voice got deep and rough, I saw the girls bounce up and down. I wanted to bounce a little too. I looked over at Kurt. He was making a strange face. It looked like something was wrong or at least his face was off.

_Oh, oh, I want some more_

_Oh, oh, what are you waiting for?_

_Take a bite of my heart tonight_

_Oh, oh, I want some more_

_Oh, oh, what are you waiting for?_

I shot the girls my sexiest faces and watched them scream. I was enjoying this.

_What are you waiting for?_

_Say goodbye to my heart tonight_

_Hush, hush, the world is quiet_

_Hush, hush, we both can't fight it_

_It's us that made this mess_

_Why can't you understand?_

_Woah, I won't sleep tonight_

The other Warblers were now dancing within the group of excited girls. Kurt and I ran up to the bubble machine and quickly flicked the switch. A white foam of bubbles floated down to the girls.

_Oh, oh, I want some more_

_Oh, oh, what are you waiting for?_

_Take a bite of my heart tonight_

_Oh, oh, I want some more_

_Oh, oh, what are you waiting for?_

_What are you waiting for?_

_What are you waiting_

_Here we go again, oh, oh_

_Here we go again, oh, oh_

_Say goodbye to my heart tonight_

There was clapping and cheering and lots of giggles as the song ended. Soon everyone started to clear out. Two girls came up to me, holding out two pieces of paper.

"Call us." One of the girls flirted.

"Sweet...but not on your team." I said, refusing the numbers.

The girls looked disappointed and flounced away.

I turned to see Kurt, sitting down fixing his hair in a hand held mirror.

"Are you okay? You kept making those weird faces the whole song." I asked Kurt.

Kurt

"Those weren't weird faces. Those were my sexy faces." I corrected, thinking Blaine was joking.

"It just looked like you were having gas pains or something." Blaine said, softly.

"Great, How are we supposed to get up on the stage at Regionals and sell sexy to the judges when I have as much sexual appeal and knowledge as a baby penguin?" I was frustrated and embarrassed. I couldn't believe this was happening.

"We'll figure something out," Blaine offered as a condolence.

"Come on, we can go to your house and study for the geography test and sexiness." Blaine nodded towards the door.

Blaine

"Okay. Let's work on those sexy faces." I pulled a bench in front of Kurt's mirror and sat down.

"Okay." Kurt said, uncertainly as he sat down.

"Alright, so give me... sensual. But don't make fun of it! Like, really try." I said, encouragingly.

Kurt attempted an expression but it didn't end well.

"Okay, Now give me... sultry." I smiled, hoping he would catch on.

Kurt made a face that was similar to the first one.

I held back a laugh and tried to speak without chuckling, " "Uh, Kurt, they're all sort of looking the same."

"That's because the face I'm actually doing is 'uncomfortable'. This is pointless, Blaine. I don't know how to be sexy because I don't know the first thing about sex." Kurt stood up and walked over to his bed, not making eye contact with me.

"Kurt, you're blushing!" I grinned, loving the look on Kurt's face.

Kurt didn't think he could make sexy faces. He couldn't, when he tried. Right now, he was making the best sexy face I had ever seen.

"I've tried watching those movies, but I just get horribly depressed and I think about how they were all kids once and they all have mothers. And god, what would their mothers think? And why would you get that tattoo there?" Kurt began rambling. The thought of Kurt watching porn made my mouth hang open a little.

"Well, maybe we should have a conversation about it, tell you what I know." I turned completely around to face him head on.

No, I don't want to know the graphic details," Kurt squeaked. "I like romance. That's why I like Broadway musicals. Because the touch of the fingertips is as sexy as it gets." Kurt fumbled with his hands.

"Kurt, you're gonna have to learn about it someday," I informed him as if he already didn't know.

"Well, not today. I think I've learned quite enough for today, thank you. I think you should leave." Kurt mumbled quickly.

I nodded softly and left. I knew not to take it personally, Kurt was obviously uncomfortable. I needed to help him.

Kurt

"Why the hell did you talk to my dad?" I slammed my hands down on the table Blaine was sitting at.

"Huh?" He asked, surprised.

"You talked to my dad about sex!" I yelled at him, lowering my voice when I said sex.

"You needed to hear about it. And if you wouldn't listen to me, I needed to know you would hear it from someone who cares about you." Blaine demanded, dropping his pencil.

"Well, you are the reason for the most uncomfortable talk I have ever had." I groaned.

Blaine chuckled and I simply glared at him.

"It isn't funny whatsoever." I was still frustrated.

I couldn't be mad at Blaine though. Not when he looked at me with those hazel eyes and crooked grin.

I took a seat and started telling him about the talk, laughing throughout the whole story.

_**TOMORROW IS ORIGINAL SONG! It is finally here. I hope you enjoy my writing. Please fallow and favorite. And keep loving Klaine! **_


	11. Chapter 11 - Original Song

**The long awaited Original Song is finally here! SO excited to write this! Okay, I hope I do it well. Enjoy the story! :)**

Kurt

I was sitting in Warbler practice, uncomfortably sitting at the desk, trying to focus on my homework. The silence felt strange and made me very jittery. Suddenly the big double doors flew open and Blaine stepped inside.

Music began to play as Blaine began to sing the song they had been rehearsing without any introduction.

_Oh yeah_

Blaine threw an armful of papers into the air. They floated down and landed, covering every service with white.

I rolled my eyes, pushing the papers off my arm. Ever since Blaine unknowingly made my self confidence drop lower then it ever had, I didn't feel like sitting of to the side while Blaine performed another solo.

_Oh yeah_

_So scared of breaking it_

_That you won't let it bend_

_And I wrote two hundred letters_

_I will never send_

Blaine grabbed my arm and pulled me from my seat. I snatched my book bag up before being pulled into the hallway.

_Sometimes these cuts are so much_

_Deeper then they seem_

_You'd rather cover up_

_I'd rather let them be_

I danced along, smiling as Blaine sang next to me. As soon as he turned away, I danced more halfheartedly. Eventually I slumped down on a bench.

_So let me be_

_And I'll set you free_

_I am in misery_

_There ain't nobody_

_Who can comfort me_

_Oh yeah_

Blaine sat down next to me and leaned his head on my shoulder, giving me a playful look. I smiled and sang along, unable to keep the depressed look on my face when Blaine acted this cute.

_Why won't you answer me?_

_Your silence is slowly killing me_

_Oh yeah_

_Girl you really got me bad_

_You really got me bad_

_Now I'm gonna get you back_

_I'm gonna get you back_

_You say your faith is shaken_

_And you may be mistaken_

I got up and started to force myself to dance. I floated through the crowd trying to get into the music. I sang only half the time and eventually gave up.

_You keep me wide awake and_

_Waiting for the sun_

_I'm desperate and confused_

_So far away from you_

_I'm getting there_

_Don't care where I have to go_

_Why do you do what you do to me, yeah_

I looked around and saw how everyone was enthusiastically dancing and singing. I admired their energy but couldn't bring myself to mimic it.

_Why won't you answer me, answer me yeah_

_I am in misery_

_There ain't nobody_

_Who can comfort me_

_Oh yeah_

_Girl you really got me bad_

_You really got me bad_

_Now I'm gonna get you back_

_I'm gonna get you back_

I was relived when the song ended. I faked my excitement and clapped along with the group.

"Hey Regionals," Blaine yelled with a grin, "You just met our opening number."

I rushed to collect my things and get out before Blaine talked to me.

"How did you manage to find a Burbury-esque canary cage cover?" Blaine cheerfully asked.

"Canaries don't like cold weather," I told him.

I picked up Pavarotti's cage and looked in.

"Especially Pavarotti." I smiled, happily talking more to the bird then to Blaine.

"So what'd you think of the song?" Blaine asked, still excited from the number.

"Can I be really honest with you?" I asked, holding my hand to my heart , "Because it comes from a place of caring."

Blaine nodded, still expecting a positive response.

"Been there done that." I shrugged, hoping I didn't sound too snobby.

Blaine's excitement faded and I tried to explain my reasoning so he wouldn't think I was insulting him personally.

"Look, you're amazing, Blaine. Your solos are breathtaking... they're also numerous." I sighed.

I walked the other direction down the hall and Blaine instantly fallowed me.

"Kurt, the council decides who gets the solos," Blaine still sounded insulted.

"Do I detect a little jealousy?" Blaine asked.

"Oh, you detect a lot of jealousy," I admitted.

I turned to face Blaine. I was calm and not attacking him with the anger I could feel building up inside. This wasn't Blaine's fault, I knew this. Still, I felt like I needed to yell at someone and he was there.

"Look, Blaine,sometimes I don't feel like we're the Warblers. I feel like we're Blaine and the Pips." I said, keeping my cool.

Blaine's face fell and I quickly walked away. I felt bad for saying that. I could have worded it better. But when I turned around to shoot a sad smile at Blaine, he smiled back.

Blaine

"Warblers, Warblers! I am merely suggesting that instead of wearing blue ties with red piping, we wear jackets with red ties and blue piping for the competition," I argued as everyone yelled.

"This is a kangaroo court!" Someone shouted. Everyone seemed to agree and I was about to back down when the double doors softly swung open.

Kurt stepped in, dressed all in black, head hung. Kurt looked as if he had been crying and he clasped his hands together in front of him. His body language was very off.

"Kurt, what's wrong?" I asked, concerned.

"It's Pavarotti. Pavarotti is dead, I suspect a stroke." Kurt's voice was shaky and full of emotion.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry." I wanted to reach out and hug him, whisper in his ear that I was here for him.

"I know it's really stupid to be upset about a bird, but he inspired me with his optimism. And his love of song. He was my friend." Kurt sighed, letting his emotions pour out.

I felt pain boiling in my heart for Kurt.

"Now, I know today we need to practice doo-wopping behind Blaine while he sings every solo in the medley of Pink songs, but I'd like to sing a song for Pavarotti today." Kurt held out a cassette tape for someone to play.

I knew Kurt's lashing out was only because of his sadness and I looked past the comment without any hurt feelings.

A hand took the tape and slipped it into the player. Blackbird by The Beatles filled the room.

_Blackbird singing in the dead of night_

_Take these broken wings and learn to fly_

_All your life_

_You were only waiting for this moment to arise_

The song was perfect and beautiful. Kurt stood sadly, singing with a voice full of pain and hurt. I watched from the couch as Kurt sang.

_Blackbird singing in the dead of night_

_Take these sunken eyes and learn to see_

_All your life_

_You were only waiting for this moment to be free_

_Blackbird fly, Blackbird fly_

_Into the light of the dark black night_

As I watched Kurt, I began to feel a twisting feeling in my chest. It wasn't sad or hurt, it was something I only felt around Kurt. My heart beat jumped a few beats and then seemed to stop all together for a while.

_Blackbird fly, Blackbird fly_

_Into the light of the dark black night_

_You were only waiting for this moment to arise_

I realized all the feelings I felt for Kurt ever since I met him, made my heart suddenly feel very heavy and tight. My breathing was off and I had the feeling that everyone could read my mind. I looked around quickly but everyone was staring at Kurt. My sights set back on the boy I loved.

_You were only waiting for this moment to arise_

Kurt sang softly, ending the song. The whole world stopped for a minute. All I could see was Kurt and I knew. I knew I had to tell him how I felt. I knew I had to let him know. I was in love with him. I absolutely knew for sure.

"Thank you," Kurt choked, tears in his eyes.

"Thank you Kurt for the lovely song. We will meet again tomorrow." Wes said kindly, only tapping his gavel on the wood this time.

I stood and hurried over to Kurt.

"Hey, are you okay?"

"I'm fine I guess. Don't worry, I'll get over it." Kurt faked a smile.

"Do you want to talk?" I asked, wanting to spend sometime with Kurt.

"I can't I have to go work on something in the study hall. I'll talk to you later." Kurt's voice wasn't musical or flowing like it useally was. It was low and wobbly.

I nodded and Kurt began walking away.

"Hey." Kurt stopped turning to face me.

I looked at him, wondering what he had to say.

"I'm sorry." He said, barely above a whisper.

"I'm sorry too." I again felt the urge to hug him.

He smiled, this time for real, and left.

Kurt

"You know, I think Blaine's version of the song is actually better than the original,"

"But it's not in his natural key, so–"

"How dare you?"

The next Warbler meeting seemed to, yet again, be all about Blaine. I sat back, legs crossed. I felt as if I was getting a migraine. Pavarotti's death was already stressing me out, now I had to listen to The Warblers argue about Blaine's amazing talent.

"Enough! I'm tired of this!" Blaine shouted, jumping from his seat. I was pleasantly surprised and intrigued to see how this would pan out.

"I agree. I think we should just let you pick the song that you want to sing." Thad agreed, missing Blaine's point.

"No. I'm tired of The Warblers being all about me." Blaine corrected Thad.

I sat up straighter, my headache disappearing.

"David, please make sure everything I'm about to say goes down in the official minutes," Blaine captured everyone's attention quickly, "We are going to lose at Regionals."

Everyone yelled in disagreement and anger, shocked at Blaine's statement.

""I am incredibly grateful for the belief you've all given me as a junior member to lead you all in these wonderful songs this year," Blaine quieted the room for a few seconds, "But, from what Kurt has told me about New Directions, I just know I can't beat them on my own."

Everyone looked at each other confused and worried.

"Which is why," Blaine continued, "I propose that we rearrange our eleven o'clock number... and turn it into a duet. To showcase other talent in this group!" he tried to explain as everyone began shouting again.

"Why don't we just play it on kazoos?" David snorted.

"Point of order! Point of order!" Blaine cried out.

Despite the anger I felt toward him sometimes, he really had a stage presence no one else could recreate.

"Now, we all lost one of our own this week. Pavarotti's voice was silenced by death and I don't want to silence anyone else's voices in this group. I think Pavarotti would roll over in his tiny, tiny little grave." Blaine said softly.

"The placement of which has yet to be determined." I added.

"Alright, a vote," Wes said. "Who's in favor of Warbler Blaine's proposal for a dual lead at Regionals?"

I wasn't surprised when everyone raised their hands in agreement. Blaine's small speech was hard for anyone to argue with.

"Oh, put my name on that audition list." I leaned forward and winked at Wes.

"No. No auditions." Blaine spoke quickly and demanding.

Blaine looked down at me and said, "I want to sing the duet with Kurt."

I was surprised and even a little shocked. Why would Blaine pick me, especially after the things I said to him. Even though we apologized, I knew my words still hurt.

"That's ridiculous. I mean, they're so many great voices. I mean, everyone deserves a shot at that honor." I was embarrassed by the attention I was getting.

"All in favor of Kurt being my duet partner at Regionals?" Blaine sounded like he already knew the answer.

All hands flew into the air and I began feeling flustered. Happy, but flustered still.

"Decided." Wes smacked his gavel down quickly.

"Congratulations Kurt." Thad grinned.

I felt a rush of hands patting me on the back and few arms wrapping around me in a quick hug.

I looked over at Blaine who was smiling, looking proud of himself. I definitely needed to thank him.

Blaine

I entered the study hall and saw Kurt leaning over the table. He had a glue gun in hand and was attaching some gems onto a box. I quickly looked at myself in the mirror to make sure I looked presentable.

"What's that?" I asked.

"I'm decorating Pavarotti's casket," Kurt looked up at me. I saw the small grey box decorated with shiny, colorful gems.

"Well, finish up. I have the perfect song for our number and we should practice." I could feel the butterfly's flapping around in my stomach.

"Do tell." Kurt seemed interested. This was perfect, I had captured his attention.

"Candlesby Hey Monday." I hoped for his approval.

"I'm 're usually so Top 40." He said. I was glad the musical tone was back in his voice.

"Well, I just wanted something a little more... emotional." I sighed, sitting beside Kurt.

There was a few seconds of awkward silence before Kurt spoke.

"Why did you pick me to sing that song with?" Kurt asked.

I took a deep breath, here we go.

Kurt

"Kurt, there is a moment when you say to yourself 'oh, there you are. I've been looking for you forever." Blaine said slowly.

I felt my entire body clench. Was this really happening?

Blaine reached foward and took my hand. I was shaky but tried to hide it behind my look of intrigue.

"Watching you do Blackbird this week, That was a moment for me. About you." Blaine continued.

My head was pounding, all the blood in my body rushed to it. I fluttered my eyelashes and Blaine took that as a go ahead to keep speaking.

"You move me, Kurt. And this duet would just be an excuse to spend more time with you," Blaine said, finally answering Kurt's question.

I felt like everything inside me was exploding. I wanted to cry but at the same time I wanted to jump up and down squealing.

Blaine looked down at my lips and I stopped biting my bottom one, hoping that showed him he could kiss me if he wanted to.

Suddenly he rushed forward, lips pressing against mine. It wasn't messy and drunken like Blaine's kiss with Rachel. It was deep and slow. Out lips were both soft and wet and when they touched, I felt a sensation in my heart I never felt before. We both breathed in deeply. I moved my hand up to cup Blaine's face. I shuddered softly when we released. Blaine looked flustered and I felt the air catch it my throat.

"We should... we should practice." Blaine chuckled and rubbed his face.

"I thought we were." I smiled, breathing out.

Blaine jumped from his chair, kissing me harder this time. I grabbed his blazer pulling him closer. We stood and Blaine tripped on a chair sending us slamming against the wall. Blaine stopped kissing me for a second to make sure I wasn't hurt.

"I'm fine." I whispered before kissing him.

I helped Blaine take off his blazer and he threw it somewhere across the room. Blaine kissed my neck softly and I ran my hands down his arms. Suddenly I pulled back.

Both of us were out of breath. And we stood their awkwardly, shoulders heaving up and down.

"Can we sit?" Blaine asked, motioning to the couch.

I nodded and he took my hand as we sat.

"Blaine can I ask you something?" I asked slowly, my breathing back on pace.

"Of course. Anything." Blaine squeezed my hand.

"Does this mean we're, umm...boyfriends?" I asked nervously.

"It would be an honer to be your boyfriend. That is, if you want me to be." Blaine said.

"Yes. I really do." I nodded quickly.

Blaine leaned in and kissed my softly.

"Want to grab some coffee, boyfriend?" Blaine asked, playfully.

"Sure, boyfriend." I smiled.

We linked arms and practically skipped from the room.

Blaine

There I was, standing backstage with my boyfriend, preparing to perform for Regionals.

"Has anyone ever literally died onstage?" Kurt asked, face paler then usual.

"Are you nervous?" I asked, surprised. He was the last person I would expect to get nervous.

"Please don't judge me. This is the first time I've had a solo in front of a competition audience. I have this nightmare that I'm going to forget the lyrics or I'm going to sing and nothing is going to come out." Kurt squeezed his hands, rubbing his palms and pulling on his fingers. He didn't even seem to realize he was doing this. He sounded a little hysterical.

I smiled at him. He was really cute when he was nervous.

"Okay, you can judge me." Kurt turned to look at me. A little less paranoid this time.

"I think it's adorable. I think you're adorable. And the only people that are going to be dying tonight, are the people in that audience because you and I are gonna kill this thing." I came up behind Kurt and squeezed his shoulders.

I leaned in and kissed Kurt on the cheek for good luck. I could feel his smiled spreading when I kissed him.

"Come on, let's go." I whispered into his ear.

"And now, from Westerville, Ohio... the Dalton Academy Warblers!" I heard the announcer call out.

We filed out onto the stage, took our positions and awaited the music.

_The power lines went out_

_And I am all alone_

_But I don't really care at all_

_Not answering my phone_

Kurt sang his part perfectly. I could barely see the audience considering the lights blaring into my face but, they all seemed captivated by Kurt's voice. I stepped forward to sing my solo.

_All the games you played_

_The promises you made_

_Couldn't finish what you started_

_Only darkness still remains_

Kurt looked at me lovingly. I stared back, deep into his eyes. We both sang out loudly.

_Lost sight, couldn't see_

_When it was you and me_

_Blow the candles out_

_Looks like a solo tonight_

We forced our selves to break the stare and look out into the audience. I saw Kurt search for his friends and grin even bigger when he found them. I turned back to Kurt, ready to serenade him with the chorus.

_I'm beginning to see the light_

_Blow the candles out_

_Looks like a solo tonight_

_But I think I'll be alright_

_One day_

_You will wake up_

_With nothing but 'you're sorry's_

_And someday_

_You will get back_

_Everything you gave me_

We held the last note, his high voice sounding wonderful with my lower one. I walked a few steps closer to Kurt. I wanted to hold his hand but then I remembered I was on stage and I resisted the urge.

_Blow the candles out_

_Looks like a solo tonight_

_I'm beginning to see the light_

_Blow the candles out_

_Looks like a solo tonight_

_But I think I'll be alright_

The crowd erupted into cheers. The applause was deafening but appreciated. We both bowed. I pulled Kurt into the spotlight and he curtsied a few times.

After performing, Raise your Glass, we ran off stage so we could embrace into a deep hug.

"We got this in the bag." I said as we hugged.

"You were so great." Kurt smiled.

The next few minutes reduced to us arguing about who was better.

"Will the top three groups please come to stage?" The booming voice announced.

Blaine took my hand and we ran to the rest of The Warblers.

Kurt

"Farewell sweet prince." I whispered, dropping a rose onto Pavarotti's grave.

"I'm so sorry, Kurt. I know this is really upsetting for you. Reminds you of your mom's funeral, doesn't it?" Blaine said, moving closer to me so our shoulders touched.

"The casket was bigger, but yes." My voice was getting shaky and I was terrified I might cry.

"It's not just that, though. Honestly, I'm upset that we lost at Regionals." I sighed, the tears fading away.

"The competition season's over, but we'll still get to perform. We do nursing home shows all the time. And do you know how many GAPs there are in Ohio? Tons." Blaine comforted.

I felt an urge to roll my eye's at the word GAP. Ever since the GAP attack I couldn't help but hate the place.

"Yeah, I just really, really wanted to win." I admitted.

"You did win, So did I. We got each other out of all this. That beats a lousy trophy, don't you think?" Blaine raised an eyebrow, smiling lovingly.

He held out his hand and I took it, smiling back. I felt so lucky to call him mine.

We walked back to Blaine's car, hand in hand.

_**Finally! Now chapters can be so much fluffier! Klaine cuteness! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Next chapter, Night of Neglect. Thanks for reading. Make sure you fallow and favorite this story to never miss a chapter! **_


	12. Chapter 12 - Night of Neglect

_**Here is Night of Neglect. No where near enough Kurt and Blaine but I can imagine! **_

Blaine and I drove into the McKinley parking lot. I was here to support my friends and Blaine asked to come along. I squeezed his hand as we parked.

"I told everyone last night." I whispered.

Blaine raised both eyebrows and tilted his head to one side like a lost puppy.

"About us. I called most people last night. I didn't want to say anything today, take any attention away from the show." I explained.

"I havn't told The Warblers yet." Blaine frowned, as if we were racing.

"You better tell them soon. So everyone knows your mine." I teased, kissing him softly before opening the car door.

Blaine smiled to himself as he fallowed me. We looked around the parking lot to see it was almost empty. There were only a handful of cars and most of them were Glee members.

"We must be early." Blaine shrugged.

"Want a tour? It looks like we have some time." I offered.

"Sure." Blaine looked very welcomed.

As we walked part the large, blue dumpster, I gestured to it.

"Well, for starters, I spent most morning's in here." I sighed.

Blaine bit his lip, outraged anyone would ever hurt Kurt like that.

"How did you survive here?" Blaine asked, bewildered.

"Glee club...and Marc Jacobs of course." I added a joke to lighten the mood.

Blaine chuckled but still looked worried.

"Blaine," I said placing a hand on his shoulder, " I'm at Dalton now and plus if anyone ever picks on me again, I have a strong, brave boyfriend to protect me." I reassured.

Blaine gave me a crooked smile before I pulled him into the building. I took Blaine from room to room until we reached my locker.

"This was my locker." I sighed in almost a melancholy way.

Blaine gave me this little silly look, but it was sweet.

"What? I love this locker." I defended myself.

"You love a box of metal? One that you have been shoved into multiple times?" Blaine continued to tease.

"I love this box of metal!" I crossed my arms and leaned up against it.

"Your adorable." Blaine mumbled under his breath.

"Your a dork." I chuckled, taking his hand

Our eyes caught for a few seconds before I released.

We both knew what would happen if someone saw us.

I risked a quick peck on Blaine's cheek before turning and continuing walking.

"And that was the Spanish classroom and, of course, you know the choir room." I said as we walked further down the hall.

"Hey, you guys, you better get in the auditorium!" Brittany bounced past us, pushing Artie, "The show's about to start!"

"It's gonna be a full house, y'all! Gotta get there early to get a good seat." I missed Artie's faux rapper attitude.

"We'll be there in a minute, I'm just showing Blaine around." I smiled.

"Oh yeah, we heard about you guys. Congrats." Artie nodded to Blaine and Brittany smiled in agreement.

"Thanks." I said, turning to lovingly smile to Blaine.

It felt so nice to be around excepting people at McKinley. They were very few and far between.

"And thanks for coming and supporting us, guys. It's really cool," Artie added before Brittany pushed him away and they both disappeared.

I looked after them, a longing look on my face. As safe as Dalton was, The Warblers would never be the New Directions.

"Aww, you miss them." Blaine read my face.

I opened my mouth to speak when a booming voice came from behind.

"What the hell are you two doing here?"

It was Karofsky. I bit my bottom lip and felt my stomach flip. I felt a sharp jerk of pain before I turned to face my oppressor.

"We're here for the benefit. Don't tell me you're going." I swallowed my fear and tried to be brave for Blaine.

"I wouldn't be caught dead. I was pumping iron in the gym and one of the guys told me you two were here spreading your fairy dust all over the place. I heard your together now. I would say congrats if I wasn't so disgusted." Karofsky rolled his eyes.

"And how did you hear that?" I ignored his homophobic comment.

"I overhead you and the cripple." Karofsky spat out the word meant for Artie.

"Would you just give it up? You can live whatever lie you want, but don't pretend that the three of us don't know what's really going on here." Blaine raised his voice slightly, stepping up to challenge Karofsky.

"You don't know squat, butt boy!" Karofsky got close to Blaine, shouting in his face.

Blaine slammed his hands against Karofsky, pushing him. Karofsky lunged at Blaine. Before they could get in a proper fight, Santana appeared from nowhere and got in between them.

"Hey! Hey! No stop!" Santana yelled pushing them apart.

Blaine panted for a few seconds, rage still coursing through his veins.

"Real brave with your fists but you're a coward when it comes to the truth." I shot Karofsky a glare and threatened him with blackmail.

"Truth about what?" Santana asked.

David's face lit with terror at the thought of me spilling the secret I had hovering over his head.

"It's none of your business, J-Lo." David hid his fear with an insult.

That sent Santana over the edge. She took a few steps forward and began attacking David with her sharp words.

"First of all, anythingyou do became my business when you decided to toss that slushie up in my grill." She began

"I think I can take a couple of queers and a girl." David still looked a little wary.

Blaine looked as if he still wanted to start a fight and was just waiting for Karofsky to throw the first punch.

"Okay, see, here's what's gonna go down, Two choices. You stay here and I crack one of your nuts – right or left, that's your choice – or you walk away and live to be a douche bag another day." Santana continued as if he said nothing.

"Oh, and also? I have razor blades hidden in my hair. Tons. Just all up in there." She added, waving her hands around her head to prove a point.

David seemed as if he didn't want to risk it. He growled with rage before storming away without another word.

"We could've handled that." Blaine said, upset he didn't get to punish Karofsky for what he did to me.

"It was more fun doing it together." Santana smiled.

Before we could continue our conversation she looked down at her phone and groaned, "Oh crap." before hurrying away.

"What was that?" Blaine asked.

"What was that?" I asked, referring to Blaine's outburst.

Blaine said nothing but shrugged his shoulders and hung his head a bit.

"You don't have to protect me all the time." I stated.

"I know. I just don't want him to ever hurt you again." Blaine smiled sadly at me.

"Come on, let's get to the auditorium." I said quickly so I wouldn't start blushing again.

Blaine

"Why are they doing this?" I asked Kurt

The hecklers made Tina fall to her knees in tears.

"It's who they are." Kurt whispered, wishing he could run up there and hug her.

Tina ran off the stage, sobbing loudly and the lights went off for a second.

Kurt and I stood, and walked past one of the hecklers.

"Where is everybody? Let's get on with it!" Sandy, the old Glee teacher yelled at the empty stage.

"You're a really horrible person, you know that?" I glared at him.

"Don't bother." Kurt took my hand and pulled me from the auditorium.

"Can we please leave. The hecklers aren't helping my already rising anger." I begged.

"Fine. But I anyone asked, we were here the whole show." Kurt winked.

I took his hand before walking down the hallway back towards my car.

_**Enjoy? I threw in some of my own stuff in between what actually happened. I hope you like this sory so far. Sorry it was late, I had a pretty bad cold but I'm better now! YAY! Tomorrow is Born this way! A personal faovrite. Fallow and favorite to never miss a chapter. Thank you for reading and being supportive! :)**_


	13. Chapter 13 - Born This Way

**Here**_** is Born this way! So cute and the barbravention (as much as i would love it to be here) will not be making an appearance. :( I hope you enjoy anyway! **_

Kurt

"Kurt, you are not going back to that school." Blaine demanded, slamming his coffee down onto the table.

"Blaine! I have too!" I whined.

"Why? Give me one good reason." Blaine crossed his arms sternly.

"I miss my friends and as a matter of fact, I don't fit in with The Warblers." I pouted.

"But is it worth the danger this switch will put you in?" Blaine countered.

Before I could argue Blaine cut me off.

"No! It isn't." Blaine raised his voice.

My face fell from a pout to a frown. Blaine saw this and his sharp eyes softened.

"I'm sorry, Kurt. I know you miss them a lot but McKinley isn't safe for you. I want you to be in the best environment possible. And that school full of bullies, dumpsters, and slushies is not a place you should be." Blaine took my hand and rubbed his thumb over my palm.

"Your right." I sighed, defeated.

Blaine looked upset with himself and there was a few seconds of awkward silence before I spoke again.

"I'm sorry Kurt. I really am." Blaine comforted.

I nodded and kept my head hung.

"Kurt, please." Blaine lifted my chin with his hand.

He plastered a goofy expression on my face that practically forced me to chuckle.

Blaine

"You haven't asked us anything about our New York trip." Mercedes said, waiting for them to bombard them with questions.

"Too painful?" Tina asked.

Kurt and I were sitting across the table from Tina, Mercedes and Santana at the Lima Bean.

"Yes, as a matter of fact, But while the New Directions are preparing to perform at Nationals, the Warblers are preparing to perform at a nursing home in a strip mall next to a national bank." Kurt gloated and lifted his cup, "But I'm so proud of you guys!" Kurt laughed sarcastically.

"We miss you so much." Tina said sadly.

"Isn't there any way you could come back to McKinley?" A begging tone in Mercedes voice.

"I told him, I would be all for it if it wasn't for Karofsky." I wanted everyone to understand that Kurt needed to be safe.

"Wait, what did you just say?" Santana woke up from the trance she was in.

"Kurt needs to be safe." I squeezed Kurt's knee under the table.

"Okay, can we please change the subject?" Kurt moaned, embarrassed by my protectiveness.

"I'm just saying, that you aren't safe there. You never were. Anyway, if you transfer I won't get to see you as much." I teased him gently

"No guilting me!" Kurt wagged his finger at me, causing me to laugh.

"I gotta gay!" Santana jumped from her seat, " Go! Go! I gotta go!" She corrected herself before dashing from the shop.

"Is she okay?" Kurt asked Tina.

"Who knows. She's been acting strange lately." Tina shrugged.

"I gotta gay?" I kept muttering to myself in confusion as Kurt and the girls talked.

"Can you believe Rachel is getting a nose job?" Tina gossiped.

"It is such an insult to Barbra and that insult is coming from Rachel Berry! The young Streisand herself!" Kurt gasped.

"There is never a reason to get a nose job or any kind of plastic surgery. Everyone is born beautiful." I agreed with Kurt.

I squeezed Kurt's knee again and Kurt playfully smacked my hand away before shooting me a flirty glance.

Kurt

"Blaine!" I squealed into the phone when he picked up.

"What! What happened?" Blaine asked. I couldn't tell if he was excited or worried.

"I'm transferring!" I giggled.

"What?" Blaine's voice suddenly sound dry and deep.

"I'm transferring back to McKinley." I elaborated.

"Kurt." Was all Blaine said.

"Blaine are you okay?" My enthusiasm gone.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's just...I'm gonna miss you." Blaine sighed.

"Blaine we are still going to see each other all the time." I reassured.

"I know. But it will never be the same. No more passing notes in class." Blaine became nostalgic.

"We can text." I suggested.

"No more Warbler numbers together." Blaine said.

"We can sing to the radio in your room."

"No more studying in the common room."

"We can study on my bed."

"I know Kurt, But it won't be the same." Blaine grumbled.

"I'm never saying goodbye to you." I whispered.

I could tell Blaine was smiling now. I had to hang up soon after to go to the Berry Barbravention practice.

Kurt

"Kurt Hummel's back at McKinley!" I threw my arms into the air out of joy.

I ran down the concrete steps into the arms of my friends.

"Let me breathe, let me breathe!" I gasped through the arms of the mob.

Mercedes removed my top hat as I said, " Let's get ready for nationals."

"Not yet, see, there's a reason we're meeting here today. There's some people who want to say goodbye to you, Kurt." Mercedes said, looking up the stairs.

I fallowed her gaze to see Blaine and the Warbler filing down the stairs. I was pleasantly surprised and wondered what Blaine had in mind.

"Kurt, Dalton's going to miss were a great addition to the Warblers and you made us a better team." Blaine held his hands behind his back, rocking on the balls of his feet as he stood.

My mouth spread into a smile and I stared up onto Blaine's eyes as if we were the only people there.

"I'm sad to see you go, but we all know this is something that you really want. And I'll still have you after school and on the weekends. But these guys won't, so they wanted to say goodbye." Blaine gestured to The Warblers behind him.

Before the song started Wes leaned forward and said, "And thank you, Kurt."

_I walked across an empty land_

_I knew the pathway like the back of my hand_

_I felt the earth beneath my feet_

_Sat by the river and it made me complete_

_Oh simple thing, where have you gone?_

_I'm getting old and I need something to rely on_

_So tell me when you're gonna let me in_

I felt my heart warm and pulse faster then usual. Everyone was ether staring at me or Blaine. I was being serenaded in public. I dreamed Blaine would do this since the GAP attack.

_I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin_

_And if you have a minute why don't we go_

_Talk about it somewhere only we know_

_This could be the end of everything_

_So why don't we go_

_Somewhere only we know_

I noticed the tears polling in the corners of Blaine's eyes. I felt my heart jerk as I realized Blaine was a lot torn up about this then I thought. I felt tears welling up in my eyes as well.

_Somewhere only we know_

_And if you have a minute why don't we go_

_Talk about it somewhere only we know_

_This could be the end of everything_

The rest of The Warblers walked over to me and pulled me into multiple hugs and I felt hands pat me on the back. When the Warblers had finished, Finn stepped up and took me in for a deep hug.

_So why don't we go somewhere only we know_

_Somewhere only we know_

_Somewhere only we know_

By the end of the song, Blaine and I both had a few tears dripping down their cheeks. I felt overwhelmed by emotion. I didn't know whether to be sad or happy.

Blaine stepped down the last few steps and wrapped me in a hug. His arms were where I always belonged. I felt most at home right here.

"I'm never saying goodbye to you." I repeated.

A few seconds later we released and Blaine began to walk back up the stairs. He stopped and turned to speak. All that came out was a small choking noise and I nodded. I understood that he would fall apart if he had to speak, I would too.

Blaine

The next day, we met at the Lima Bean. We talked on the phone the other night about Kurt's first day but I was already anxious to see him. I missed seeing him at school.

"Hi!" Kurt giggled, a bounce in his step.

"You seem happy to be back." I felt horrible for wanting Kurt to not like being back at his old school.

"You have no idea." Kurt sat down across from me, hanging his book bag on the arm of the chair.

"What happened today?" I asked.

"We did the most amazing number. It was Gaga of course and we wore the most amazing costumes." Kurt gushed.

"Tell me more. Tell me more." I teased, mocking Grease.

"I'm wearing my costume right now." Kurt said.

I looked Kurt over. He was wearing black jeans, black and white sneakers, and a red and black plaid jacket that was buttoned up all the way.

"Huh?" I was confused.

Kurt stood and pulled open his jacket. Underneath was a white shirt that had bold, black letters. The letters spelled out, **LIKES BOYS**.

I grinned, admiring Kurt's shirt as he spun and did model walks for me.

"The song was all about acceptance and I except this." Kurt pointed to his chest.

"I hope you do." I teased.

Kurt rolled his eyes and did one last spin before buttoning back up.

"I wish you could have joined us." Kurt sighed.

"I couldn't. I'm perfect, I'd have nothing to write on my shirt." I joked.

"Come on. There has to be something." Kurt pried.

"Well, I guess...my curly hair. That's why I have to drown my hair in gel everyday." I shrugged, as if I wasn't severally insecure.

"I bet you look adorkable with curls." Kurt smiled.

"It looks like the vines in Sleeping Beauty when every falls asleep for 100 years!" I blushed like I always do when he calls me adorkable.

"Please show me your hair!" Kurt begged.

"Maybe..." I sipped my coffee. I had absolutely no intention of showing Kurt my hair.

Kurt looked frustrated but totally cute. As always.

Kurt

I stood at my locker, digging through my books and hair supplies trying to find my phone. I was extremely pleased to discover I would be getting my old locker back. You know, that big hunk of metal I am just so attached to for some reason. I peeked up at the picture of Blaine I had replaced in my locker. The word COURAGE written underneath in cut out magazine letters.

Suddenly there was a tap, almost like a knock, on my locker door. I pulled it closer to me slightly, so I could pear around and see who made the noise. I was surprised to see Blaine, still in full Warbler gear, standing there with a sweet smile on his face.

"Blaine! What are you doing here." I cracked a large smile. I was equally happy and curious.

"I'm here to suggest an impromptu shopping date?" Blaine asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, of course! Let me just finish up." I pointed to my locker.

Blaine came around and propped his chin on my shoulder to peek into my locker.

"So this is the famous Hummel space. Plenty of hairspray and emergency outfits. And-" Blaine surveyed the area but then suddenly stopped.

I looked over at him quickly and matched his gaze. He was starring right at...

Oh no.

I tried to slam my locker but Blaine's hand caught the door.

"Is that me?" Blaine asked. I couldn't tell if he was angry or not but he was definitely intrigued.

I burred my face into my coat and muttered, "Yes." as quietly as I could.

"That's a good picture of me! Where did you get it?" Blaine asked, jumping up and down to get a closer look at the photo.

"I may have found it online. I found some stuff from the Warblers and this was included, and oh god...I sound like such a stalker...oh..." I blushed and fumbled over my words.

"I got to get a picture of you to put in my locker!" Blaine's face was spread in a huge grin. Even his eyes were smiling.

"What?" I asked, surprised and unsure of how to react.

"Come here." Blaine waved me closer as he took out his phone.

He turned the camera to face us, slung an arm around my shoulders, and whispered, "Smile." Into my ear.

When I refused, he leaned closer and planted a soft kiss on my neck causing me to break out into awkward giggles.

Click.

"Perfect! I'll print this out and hang it up tomorrow." Blaine showed me the picture.

My cheeks were slightly pink but we both looked so happy. I was laughing, smiling at the camera while Blaine had his head resting on my shoulder, smiling, and looking completely content.

"Your not mad?" I asked meekly.

"Of course not. This is so adorable. I think your adorable." Blaine quoted himself.

I let out a long sigh of relief before speaking.

"Let's go. I need to find myself a new cardigan." I turned and began walking down the hall.

"More sweaters?" Blaine called after me. He chuckled to himself and then ran to catch up to me.

"

**I love the adjective adorkable. It really describes Blaine/Darren perfectly. I had to throw that it! I hope you enjoyed. Favorite and Fallow to never miss a chapter. Next, Rumours!**


	14. Chapter 14 - Rumors

**Here is Rumors. There is no Klaine or even Blaine in this episode. :( But I can slip in a little fluff. This chapter will be short today but tomorrow will be longer! I hope you enjoy! P.S. I couldn't locate the name of Sam's little brother so I just made one up!**

Kurt

It was a little after dark when I pulled my car into the parking lot of the motel six. In one hand I had a bag full of clothes and in the other, a homemade casserole. I knocked slowly on the door before Sam allowed me to slip in.

"Shh. Their asleep." Sam whispered, motioning to his little brother and sister.

I nodded to show I understood before handing him the bag and dish.

"Thank you so much." He said, setting to food on the small table.

"Sam, your my friend. Friends help friends in times of trouble." I smiled.

Sam rifled through the contents of the bag. He pulled out the few jackets and sweaters I collected from my house.

"I hope they fit." I said.

"They're going to have too." Sam tried them on, each one fitting.

He then moved onto the food. He peeled back the tin foil covering and quietly put it in the microwave.

"Now my dad and mom will get to have dinner for once." Sam sighed thankfully.

Since Sam's mother and Father worked such late shifts, the food usually went to Sam and his siblings.

"I can whip up something anytime." I assured.

"You have done so much to help me, I can't believe I'm asking more of you right now but..." Sam trailed off, embarrassed to ask for more.

"Anything." I demanded.

"Quinn can't babysit this weekend. Do you think you could watch them for a few hours." Sam was on the verge of begging.

"Of course. Just one small thing." I agreed.

Sam waited for me to go on.

"Could I bring Blaine? He is great with kids and is anything but judgmental." I asked, hoping Blaine could help me handle the kids. He was just a big kid at heart.

"Ummmm...yeah why not." Sam thought for a minute before excepting.

"Great. Sam remember, if you need anything, just call." I said, heading for the door.

Before I left, Sam stepped out and gave me a quick hug.

"Thank you." He whispered in my ear.

I waved and then hurried back to my car. As I got in the drivers seat, I looked up to see Rachel and Finn sitting in a car, watching Sam's room with binoculars.

"What the hell are they doing?" I thought.

A part of me just wanted to run over to their car and confront them but I had a feeling they would come to me. Eventually.

Blaine

Kurt would be here any second. We were going to spend the day relaxing, watching movies, and cuddling. A ideal afternoon. I heard the doorbell ring.

"Hey you." I said, happy to see my boyfriend standing in front of me.

Kurt said nothing but pulled me in for a quick kiss.

"I miss seeing you everyday." Kurt whined.

"I miss you too. I miss the random kisses by your locker." I lowered my voice to make Kurt blush. I succeed.

He shook his head as if I was crazy. I cupped his cheek with one of my hands.

He tilted his head slightly so he could lean into my hand. There was a small, sweet smile laying on his face.

"You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream, the way you tur-" I sung under my breath.

Kurt playfully slapped my hand away and rolled his eyes as if he didn't love it.

As we walked down the hall to my room, I continued to sing. After pestering for what seemed like forever, Kurt joined me.

We flopped down onto my bed. Kurt sat up excitedly, a twinkle in his eye.

"I have an announcement." Kurt said.

I reached over for my glass of water and took a drink as he spoke.

"I'm cheating on you!" He declared.

I literally did a spit take and choked on a mixture of air and my own tongue.

Kurt fell backwards laughing, almost tumbling off the bed.

"Ku-Kurt! Don't scare me like that!" I spat out, my breath still wavering.

"Let me explain." Kurt sat back up, trying to get a hold of himself.

"Please do!" My eyes still wide.

"Rachel think's I'm cheating on you to be more exact." Kurt explained.

"Wait why?" I set the glass down and wiped the beads of sweat that had gathered off my face.

"She caught me at a hotel with Sam." Kurt was still being vague.

"Why were you at a hotel with Sam?" I asked, not realizing my voice had gotten at least two tones higher.

Kurt then explained that Sam's parents had lost their jobs and were forced to live in a one bedroom hotel room. Sam, his parents, and little brother and sister had no where else to go. Kurt and Quinn had been helping by supplying extra clothing, food, and babysitting the children.

"So Rachel saw me leaving the hotel room last night and confronted me today. She demanded I was cheating on you with Sam." Kurt chuckled.

"Like Kurt Hummel would ever hook up with someone at a motel six." I scoffed.

"I know. It would have to be at least a four star hotel." Kurt teased.

We sat in silence for a few seconds before Kurt rested his head on my shoulder.

"This weekend I'm babysitting Sam's brother and sister. I know how great you are with kids. Maybe you could help me out?" Kurt asked, scrunching his face up in question.

"Sure. It sounds like fun." I smiled down at Kurt, whose head had fallen into my lap.

"Let's watch that movie." Kurt grinned up at me, obviously no intention of moving.

Kurt

"Thank you again for coming." I whispered to Blaine as we knocked on the motel door.

"Hey Kurt. Is this Blaine." Sam asked. I forgot they had never been formally introduced.

"I am. And your Sam?" Blaine asked, reaching out to shake Sam's hand.

"Sure am. They just got ate breakfast so they probably want to play." Sam let us inside.

I saw Blaine's eyes widen when he realized just how small the living quarters was.

"I will be back in about three hours. Thank you both. This means more to me then you'll ever imagine." Sam grabbed one of my old coats.

He waved goodbye to his siblings before closing the door behind him.

I turned to the kids.

"Hi! I'm Stacy!" The little girl said. She seemed very outgoing.

"I'm Kurt and this is Blaine." I said, a loving smile crossing my face.

"I'm Stevie." The little boy grinned. He looked like a mini Sam. The same large mouth and floppy blonde hair.

"What do you guys want to do?" Blaine asked, the enthusiastic playful side of him showing.

"I want to play with my dolls!" Stacy held up one of her barbies.

"I want to play with legos." Stevie looked over at his box of plastic bricks.

"I'll play legos with you. We could have a competition to see who can build the tallest tower!" Blaine said eagerly.

"I can play dolls with you. Do you want some help making a new dress for her?" I asked, pointing to the Barbie.

Both kids jumped up and down excitedly. I found some extra material on a chair and located Sam's mom's sewing kit while Blaine helped Stevie take out the legos.

We sat side by side. I helped Stacy sew her dress while Blaine stacked legos with Stevie. Both kids seemed to be having a great time.

Blaine and I started talking to each other as we interacted with the kids. We jumped from topic to topic. We eventually began talking about a topic we found ourselves on often. Taylor Swift's boyfriend addiction.

"She only date's guys so she can break up with them and write a hit song about it." Blaine ranted.

"I know. Why would anyone choose her to be their girlfriend." I agreed.

"Blaine? Do you have a girlfriend?" Stevie asked, setting down his toys.

Stacy looked up from her dolls and stared at Blaine too.

"No I don't. But I do have a boyfriend. I'm gay." Blaine smiled as if saying this was nothing.

"Blaine." I hissed.

"What? Better find out now if these kids are homophobic." Blaine shrugged.

"Whats homotobi-homopone-homophobo?" Stevie struggled to ask.

"It means you don't like gay people." Blaine explained.

"I like you." Stevie said innocently.

"Then your not homophobic." Blaine said, a proud tone growing in his voice.

"Who's your boyfriend?" Stacy pipped up.

"Kurt." Blaine turned to lovingly stare at me.

"Really?" Stacy asked. She got this adorable smile on her face. I could tell she was a budding hopeless romantic.

"Truly." Blaine nodded. Without warning Blaine leaned over and kissed my neck. This caused me to giggle and turn a shade of scarlet. He nuzzled my neck quickly before sitting back.

"Aww." Stacy sighed, a look of joy on her face.

Stevie had the same look every boy gets when two people kiss until he is in at least 6thgrade.

Blaine

"Thanks guys. Blaine it was great meeting you." Sam said, standing outside the room.

"We had a great time." I smiled.

"They really like you guys." Sam said as the two kids ran out. He slid his arms around their shoulders, holding them close to his side.

"We really like them too." Kurt tussled Stevie's hair.

"You guys should get married!" Stacy bounced. Sam looked at us weird and Kurt jumped to explain.

"We might of let a fact about our sexuality slip." Kurt said.

"What's sexuality?" Stacy asked.

Blaine opened his mouth to answer but I elbowed him in the ribs before he could.

Sam chuckled and swept his sister up into the air.

"I'll see you tomorrow Sam." Kurt patted his shoulder.

"Nice meeting you." I called back as we walked away.

"You are going to be a great father." Kurt said.

"So are you." I took his hand.

"Your just so playful and full of energy. Your more like a puppy." Kurt teased.

I took it as a complement.

"And your like a kitten. All warm and cozy and cuddly." I squeezed Kurt's hand.

"But watch out, I have claws." Kurt squinted his eyes into a serious face.

"Ha! I will get you declawed!" I announced as I opened the car door for Kurt.

Kurt rolled his eyes, a smile tweaking the corners of his lips.

**Kurt gets to see more of Blaine's kid side that is so loveable. The kissing neck scene was inspired by a fan art I saw that I found adorable. It is my new profile picture if you are interested in seeing it. I love how the artist recreated Chris Colfer's face when he laughs. Nothing less then adorable. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Tomorrow is Prom Queen! Favorite and Fallow to never miss a chapte**_**r! Thanks for reading! :)**_


	15. Chapter 15 - Prom Queen

**Here is Prom! This episode is super cute! I love it! I hope it lives up to any expectations. Also I am amazed at how many views my story has got. Thank you so much! Writing is my passion and it is such an amazing feeling to share it with you! Enjoy the story...**

Blaine

"This lovely gentlemen will have the stuffed pasta and medium ceaser salad and I will have the stuffed pasta, without mushrooms, and medium green salad. Thank you." I told the waitress their order before she nodded to us and skid away.

"You didn't have to order for me." Kurt smiled at my 'lovely gentlemen' comment.

"I wanted her to know that you were off the menu." I teased, folding up the menu the waitress forgot to take.

"Don't start." Kurt's cheeks pinkened and he sipped his drink.

I nudged Kurt's foot with mine and thus began a game of footsie that went through the entire meal.

"Blaine Anderson, I think we might of just broken some kind of record." Kurt chuckled, setting his fork down into his empty salad bowl.

"I'd like to look that up. World record for footsie." Blaine winked.

Kurt's eyes darted around quickly to make sure no one discovered our little game under the table.

"Anyway, I need to ask you a question." Kurt sat up straighter and became serious.

Kurt retracted his foot so he could talk to me without any distraction.

"Give me your hand." Kurt reached for mine.

He used his free hand to clasp my hand between his, out arms stretching across the booth.

"Blaine Warbler..." Kurt began. I was startled by the nervous look on Kurt's face. Kurt only called me, Blaine Warbler when he was excited.

"Will you go to junior prom with me?" Kurt asked. He squirmed in his seat and bounced a little, his excitement battling with nerves.

My heart fell. Even though Kurt and I had been dating for sometime now, Kurt loved and relished the little moments like these. I just couldn't bring myself to tell him the truth.

"Prom?" I asked. I sounded seriously unenthusiastic.

"It'll be the social event of the season!" Kurt tapped his knuckles on the table, still bouncing in his seat.

I looked up at Kurt. Every second I delayed speaking, Kurt's eyes would flash with pain.

"You don't want to go to prom with me?" Kurt sounded hurt. He pulled his hands from mine.

"No! No, no, of course. Of course I want to go with you! It's just...prom." I hurriedly tried to reassure him, reaching for his hands.

"What about prom Blaine?" Kurt asked, refusing my gesture.

I took a deep breath and decided it was time to tell Kurt the truth.

"At my old school there was a Sadie Hawkins dance. And I had just come out. So, I asked a friend of mine; the only other gay guy in the school. And while we were waiting for his dad to pick us up... these three guys... um... beat the living crap out of us." It all came out before I could even think of what to say. I couldn't make eye contact with him for most of the speech. When I did look up I saw Kurt's face was strewn with guilt and pity.

"I...I'm so sorry." Kurt said, barely above a whisper. He looked sad and angry with himself for pressing the issue.

"I'm out, and I'm proud and all that, but this is just a little bit of a sore spot." I rubbed the back of my neck, still having a hard time looking at Kurt.

"This is perfect! You couldn't face up to the bullies at your school, so you can do it at mine. We could do it together." Kurt tried to get some of his bounce back but instead his voice simply ached with hopefulness.

I tried to chuckle or at least smile but it ended up looking forced.

"But I have to say, Blaine, that if it makes you feel uncomfortable at all then we'll just forget about prom. We'll go to a movie instead." Kurt still seemed disappointed but his offer was sincere.

I felt my heart clench. I felt so many emotions and had so much love for this boy. This boy who wanted nothing more then to go to prom, was willing to throw it all away for me

"I'm crazy about you." I sighed, an overflow of emotions hitting me.

"So, I take that as a yes?" Kurt asked cautiously.

"Yes." I smiled warmly.

This caused Kurt to literally jump in his chair with a squeal of joy.

"Yes. You and I are going to prom." I confirmed.

He nodded his head at me a few times, still giggling with excitement. This was one of the only times I had ever seen Kurt giddy.

"This is so great! Oh, Blaine you are so brave!" Kurt grinned, taking my hand again.

"I have to have courage. A very wise, very handsome man once said that." I waggled a bushy eyebrow.

Kurt smiled at me, making me feel complete.

"Oh! And you can perform with us if you want! We are looking for anyone willing." Kurt shook in his seat. I hadn't seen him this happy in ages.

I hesitated. I was wary about attracting anymore attention to myself then necessary.

"I'd love too!" I quickly burred my nose in the bill to hide my worried expression.

Kurt fought to pull the check from my hand, me coming out on top. I couldn't help but forget my worries when I saw Kurt's bright face. I happily took his hand and left the restaurant being pulled behind a skipping Kurt.

Blaine

"So you think it's cool if I jam with you guys at prom?" I asked Finn, who was sitting next to me on the couch.

"Yeah, totally." Finn sounded enthusiastic. I part of me wanted Finn to say no. Then I would have an excuse not to go up on that stage. In front of all those judging eyes...waiting for someone to start the inevitable fight.

"Good news, boys! My buddy Enzo from the tux rental shop is giving you half off." Burt's announcement pulled me from my thoughts.

I nodded and smiled in appreciation while Finn grinned and called out, "Sweet!"

"Yeah, so what are you gonna go with?" Burt asked us.

"I'm going simple. Black, thin lapel collar. Very discreet." I said, not telling them why I was going to be so discreet.

"Know what I wore at my prom? I wore a powder blue tux with a ruffled shirt and a big velour bow tie. I looked like Tony Orlando." Burt laughed at himself as he sat down on the couch across from Finn and I.

"Was that a designer?" I asked, confused about the name.

"No." Burt chuckled.

"No need for half off my outfit." Kurt said, making one of his famous grand entrances. He was wearing a classic black suit from the waist up but instead of pants he was wearing a kilt. I really liked the outfit. It fit together well and Kurt looked amazing in it. But the voice inside my head was terrified of the attention this outfit would bring us.

"Because half of it is already off?" Burt teased.

Kurt stepped closer to us, looking very proud of himself. It was obvious he had spent a long time on the clothes.

"My ensemble is an homage to the recent royal wedding and the late Alexander McQueen. I had to make it myself. There's simply nothing off the rack that is suitable for the young, fashionable man in Ohio!" Kurt ignored his fathers comment and continued explaining his outfit.

"Dude, that rocks! It's like gay Braveheart!" Finn grinned as Kurt spun to show off the skirt. Kurt smiled at Finn, happy he liked his outfit choice.

"I don't like it." Burt stated. He must of had the same voice warning him about the attention this suit would draw.

"Well of course you don't like it, It's not finished yet! I still think it needs, like, a sash. Or maybe some beads." Kurt said more to me then his father. He stepped right in front of me and spun around showing off his clothes.

"Look, I'm not gonna stop you from wearing it, but I gotta be honest. I think you're just trying to stir the pot a little bit. I think you're trying to get some attention." Burt said honestly.

Kurt wasn't going to react well to this.

"Exactly! What's the point of dressing up? I mean, that's why some guys wear the tails and the top hat and the girls wear the hoop skirts. I mean, Blaine, help me out here!" Kurt desperately turned to me for help.

"I think your dad has a point, I– I think what he's trying to say is that we just don't want to give anyone a reason to cause any trouble." I admitted, hoping Kurt would understand my distress.

"There's a lot of bad people out there, Kurt, and they're a lot worse than this Karofsky kid. And all they're looking for is a match to light under the fire of their hate. Of course, I want– I want you to be yourself. But I also... I want you to be practical." Burt tried to explain his reaction to his son.

"Okay, I have done everything right, Now Blaine, I understand that, after what you've been through, you're worried." Kurt sounded incredibly hurt. He stepped back to the entry way to the hallway. His eyes and voice softened slightly when he spoke to me.

My eyes flashed to Burt and Finn. Did Kurt tell them? From their confused reactions, I decided he didn't.

"But prom is about joy, not about fear. Okay? So I am wearing this suit. I worked hard on it, and I think it's fantastic. And if you don't want to join me I completely understand." Kurt refused to let his pride be hurt and made a dramatic exit to his room.

Burt gave me a quick look when I stood but I ran after Kurt anyway.

"Kurt!" I threw open his door without knocking.

"Yeah Blaine?" Kurt asked as if nothing happened.

"Your okay?" I asked in surprise.

"Of course. Blaine, I worked for hours on this suit. I swore to myself I would wear it and show everyone that this is who I am and I refuse to dress any different. I know your struggling with past experiences and I want you to feel safe. That is why I'm not holding you to your word. Okay?" Kurt said as he made a few adjustments to his kilt while looking in the mirror.

"Kurt, I want you to know that I think you look gorgeous." I started, making sure Kurt knew my true thoughts.

"Thank you Blaine." Kurt smiled.

"But, I'm still skeptical about this. If you weren't so special I wouldn't be doing this." I sighed.

"What?" Kurt asked, turning to face me.

"I wouldn't go with you." I had to push back my worries. Kurt was right, Prom is about joy not fear. I had to be brave.

"Your amazing." Kurt kissed me lightly just as Burt opened the door.

His face turned a little red and he squeaked out a quick, "Excuse me?"

"Blaine could I speak to you?" Burt asked, "Both of you?"

Kurt nodded and we both sat down on Kurt's bed.

"Blaine, something happened to you. What was it?" Burt asked. His stern voice seemed less sharp.

"Blaine, you don't have to talk-" Kurt placed a hand on my leg.

"No. It's okay. It's your father." I cut Kurt off.

I took a deep breath and looked over into Kurt's consoling eyes.

"At my old school, the one before Dalton, there was a school dance. I had only come out a few weeks earlier and I was getting a lot of heat for it. I went to the dance with another gay guy and some guys roughed us up a bit after." I said the whole speech under my breath. Somehow Burt heard the whole thing.

"What do you mean roughed you up?" Burt leaned closer to us.

"They broke my friends arm and I got a serious black eye. We both got our share of bruises and scrapes. I got in a few punches but they left unharmed." I spilled the details that not even Kurt heard before.

"Blaine." Kurt breathed out my name in shock.

"But I left for Dalton soon after that and was safe. I just want the same for Kurt." I looked over to Kurt who took my hand and rubbed it between his own.

Burt looked slightly uncomfortable and tapped his foot.

"Blaine could we speak in private?" Burt gestured to the hall.

I fallowed him out the door.

"You mean the world to Kurt." Burt launched right in.

"Everyday he comes home with some wonderful story about you. Blaine serenaded me at McKinley today! Blaine bought me a fabulous Christmas present! Blaine sent me the cutest text! The list goes on! I knew it was serious when last week he made me sit down and explain the rules of college football to him. You know he is in love with you, right?" Burt spoke with a glint in his eyes.

"Kurt and I haven't said I love you yet but all I know is I am most definitely in love with him. I am just waiting for the perfect moment to tell him." I admitted faster then I thought I would.

"What do you feel about my son?" Burt said as the protective father mode slipped in.

"I feel like he is perfect. I feel like he is everything I could ever want and then some. He is my best friend, he is my soul mate, he is my world. I don't know what I would do if I lost him. He is my true love. And all I can hope is that he feels the same way." I let out all my pent up feelings flow out.

"I can promise you, he does." Burt smiled at me.

Suddenly we were hugging.

"You are like a son to me Blaine. Welcome to the family." Burt patted me on the back.

"Thanks...dad." I joked. We laughed awkwardly and then went back to Kurt's room.

When we opened the door Kurt stumbled forward. He had been listening at the door. I rolled my eyes at him while Burt chuckled.

"Come on Braveheart boy." I grabbed Kurt's arm.

"Where are we going?" Kurt asked.

"Lima Bean." I grinned.

"Let me change." Kurt ran back into his room.

I turned to see Burt watching us, with that glint still in his eyes.

Kurt

"Photo time!" Carole came running into the room, camera in hand.

Blaine was wearing the promised simple, black tux. I was wearing my kilt outfit, that carole supported 100% by the way. We both had matching pink flowers pinned to our jackets.

Blaine put an arm around me pulling me closer. Click

I tilted his head to rest it on Blaine's shoulder. Click

Blaine took my hand and kissed the top as I giggled. Click

I kissed Blaine's cheek. Click

Blaine opened his mouth and got close to my ear as if he was singing while I crossed my arms and made a shocked face. Click.

"Carole! That's enough!" I groaned.

"Fine! Fine! You two look so handsome! Oh!" Carole gushed.

"Thanks." I smiled at Carole.

"Have fun guys!" Burt slipped an arm around Carole's shoulders.

Blaine

"This prom is a lot better then the last dance I went too." I sighed.

We were standing side by side, near the food table, watching everyone dance.

"I hope so." Kurt smiled.

I could tell he wanted to dance. I silently prayed he wouldn't ask.

"You look even better tonight. If that's possible." Kurt spoke up.

"So do you. You were right about the outfit." I looked Kurt up and down. He really did look amazing.

Before Kurt could say anything, Mr. Shue approached us.

"Hey Blaine. Your up next." He patted me on the shoulder.

"Good luck." Kurt whispered.

I swallowed my fear and fallowed Mr. Shue onto the stage.

Kurt

_You are the girl that I've been dreaming of_

_Ever since I was a little girl_

_You are the girl that I've been dreaming of_

_Ever since I was a little girl_

_I watched Blaine perform so strongly. I expected something less energetic and more hesitant. But Blaine had just jumped up there, grasped the microphone, and sang  
_

_One!_

_I__'m biting my tongue_

_Two!_

_He's kissing on you_

_Three!_

_Oh, why can't you see?_

_One! Two! Three! Four!_

_The word's on the streets and it's on the news:_

_I'm not gonna teach him how to dance with you_

I danced along with the crowd. I felt like screaming out, "THAT'S MY BOYFRIEND!" I wanted to make sure that everyone around me knew that that brave, courageous boy up there was mine.

_He's got two left feet and he bites my moves_

_I'm not gonna teach him how to dance, dance, dance, dance!_

_The second I do, I know we're gonna be through_

_I'm not gonna teach him how to dance with you_

_He don't suspect a thing, I wish he'd get a clue_

_I'm not gonna teach him how to dance, dance, dance, dance!_

_Dance!_

As Blaine sang I noticed a small crowd forming not to far from me. I could see Finn's head bobbing in the group and I jumped a bit to see what was happening. I saw Finn push someone, but I couldn't identify the other guy. I looked to Blaine. Thankfully he was oblivious to the outbreak.

_One!_

_Two!_

_Three!_

_One! Two! Three! Four!_

_The word's on the streets and it's on the news:_

_He's got two left feet and he bites my moves_

_I'm not gonna teach him how to dance, dance, dance, dance, dance, dance, dance, dance!_

_Dance!_

I saw Sue dragging Finn and Jessie St. James from the gym and Quinn (fallowed by Rachel) rushing off to the girls bathroom in tears. Blaine finished his song with a goofy grin on his face. That distracted me from the fight and my heart swell with pride for my boyfriend.

Blaine jumped offstage and ran strait for me.

"How did I do?" He asked.

"You were perfect. Just perfect." I smiled, adjusting his flower.

Principle Figgins stepped up to the mike and declared that the prom court results was about to announced.

"Who did you vote for?" I asked.

"Lauren and Puck." Blaine smiled.

"I didn't vote." I chuckled.

" Your prom king is, David Karofsky!" Figgins announced.

"Ha!" I scoffed. Blaine and I sarcastically applauded.

"And now, your 2011 McKinley High prom queen, with an overwhelming number of write-in votes, is... Kurt Hummel." Figgins said surprised.

I stopped breathing. This wasn't happening. It was a horrible nightmare and I was going to wake up. I looked to Blaine and he seemed just as shocked. I couldn't take the staring eyes. I ran from the gym, out into the hallway, tears streaming down my face.

Blaine

"Kurt, stop! Kurt!" I yelled. My voice was the only one that could be heard. I chased after Kurt.

"I've never been so humiliated!" Kurt sobbed.

"Stop! Stop, Kurt, please! Just stop, come on." I begged. When Kurt turned, I saw his tear streaked face and the horrible pain in his eyes.

"Don't you get how stupid we were? We thought that, because no one was teasing us or beating us up that no one cared. Like some kind of progress had been made. But it's still the same." Kurt didn't make any effort to stop crying.

I felt for Kurt. We both had been attacked at a dance. Mine was physical and his was emotional, but they were both for the same reason.

"It's just a stupid joke." I consoled.

"No it's not! All that hate. They were just afraid to say it out loud. So they did it by secret ballot. I'm one big anonymous practical joke." Kurt rubbed at his eyes.

I couldn't think of anything to say, so instead I opened my arms. Kurt fell into them immediately, crying harder still. After a minute We released and I handed Kurt a tissue I had in my pocket. He dabbed at his eyes.

"I'm not going back in there. No way." Kurt paced back and forth while I sat down, slumped against the lockers.

"Would you at least sit down?" I asked. Kurt ignored me and continued to pace.

"Do you wanna go? We don't have to go back in there." I suggested. Hoping to relax Kurt a little.

"Wasn't this prom supposed to be about redemption? About taking away that lump you had in your throat from running away? If we leave, all it's gonna do is give me a lump too." Kurt's tears had disapeard but his voice still sounded heavy.

It hurt to see Kurt like this. He had envisioned a fairy tale evening but instead he got torn down by homophobic haters.

"So what do you want to do?" I asked.

"I'm going to go back in there and get coronated, I'm gonna show them that it doesn't matter if they are yelling at me or whispering behind my back. They can't touch me." Kurt got down on his knees and sat beside me. His voice, no longer heavy, was determined and proud.

I stared into his eyes. I had never felt so much for someone in my entire life.

"They can't touch _us__,_ or what we have." Kurt got closer to my face.

I suddenly leaned in and kissed him. Kurt held my face to his, just like our first kiss.

"Are you ready for this?" I stood.

Kurt rubbed his nose one more time before taking my hand.

Kurt

I entered the gym and all eyes were on me. Blaine patted me on the shoulder before he took his place in the crowd. I climbed onto the stage. I stood in front of the mike as a girl placed a crown on my head and a scepter in my hand.

I took a deep breath and said, " Eat your heart out Kate Middleton."

The first reaction I saw was Blaine's shining face, laughing at my quip. First he started clapping and then Rachel fallowed jumping up and down. Soon the whole gym was applauding.

"And now, behold the tradition of our 2011 prom king and queen sharing their first dance." Principle Figgins spoke.

Karofsky and I stepped down off the stage.

"Now's your moment." I whispered.

"What?" Karofsky asked, panicking.

"Come out. Make a difference." I encouraged.

"I can't." Karofsky sounded on the verge of tears. I felt so much pity for him and right now there was nothing I could do to help him.

He suddenly rushed away, leaving me standing alone, surrounded by people, a spotlight directed at me. I felt the humiliation boil over and I stood there, begging with myself not to cry.

"Excuse me? May I have this dance?" I turned to see Blaine standing in the clearing, arm outstretched. I felt an overpowering surge of love for this boy who risked everything to save me from humiliation. Now the tears I was holding back were out of joy.

"Yes, yes you may." I happily took his hand.

He swept me so close our chests were touching. He interlaced our fingers, keeping the scepter pressed between out palms. We started to sway, Blaine smiling at me as out hands dipped up and down. I looked around to see everyone staring at us. I quickly locked my eyes into Blaine's and ignored everyone around us.

The first person to join the dance was Rachel. She spun out into the spotlight and danced until someone joined her. This was fallowed by another and another until the floor was filled with people dancing to the upbeat song.

"_You can dance, you can jive, having the time of your life._" Blaine sang along as he twirled me.

"You are the Dancing Queen." I teased.

Kurt

"Come on, let's get our photo taken!" Blaine pulled me over to the camera.

"Ready? One. Two-" The camera man said.

I put my arm around Blaine's shoulders while he put his arm around my waist. I clutched my scepter and smiled. Blaine grinned a huge happy grin.

Click

"I am going to frame this!" I smiled at my copy of the picture.

"So your okay?" Blaine asked.

"Of course i'm okay. They tried to hurt me but I ended up with a crown, a scepter, and a prince and all they got was the view of me becoming royalty." I assured Blaine.

"I'm crazy about you." Blaine repeated. He sounded exactly the same as he did in the restaurant.

"Let's go. I want to kiss you and I can't in front of this crowd." I took Blaine's hand and dragged him into the hallway.

**This is one of my favorite episodes! When I was writing it I had so many urges to put, I love you in there. I had to settle for the Burt/Blaine talk where Blaine admits it. I hope you enjoyed! Tomorrow is funeral. Fallow and Favorite to never miss a chapter! Thanks for reading! :)**


	16. Chapter 16 - Funeral

**Here is funeral a day early! I have to go shopping tomorrow and there is a chance I won't get home in time to write. Just in case, here is some Klaine! This one will be super short. But enjoy anyway...**

Kurt

"So was the funeral sad?" Blaine asked.

"Not at all. We all danced and smiled and laughed. Then we all sang it's a small world after all and threw glitter in the air!" I said in my best sarcastic tone.

"Well you could of just said yes."

"Of course the funeral was sad. It was also down right depressing."

"What did you sing again?"

"World of imagination. Completely ruined Charlie and the Chocolate Factory for me now. I can't watch it without falling to pieces."

"Seems like an interesting movie to cry in." Blaine chuckled.

"Oh laugh it up now Mr. If you were there you would have been blubbering too." I snapped.

Blaine continued to laugh unable to see my point.

"Whatever." I gave up.

I was snuggled up with Blaine on my bed, chatting. I suddenly stood up and walked over to my shelves. I picked up my crown and placed it on my head.

"What is the Queen doing?" Blaine asked, in a British accent of course.

"Basking in the adoration of his subjects." I did my best royal wave and stalked past the bed over to the mirror.

"Well, the subjects are revolting. Taking the queen captive." Blaine, still in his British accent, snuck up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist.

Blaine took the crown off my head and placed it on his own. I fake frowned and turned to open a drawer. I took out a box. Inside was my tiara collection. I had to hide it from my dad. I picked out my favorite and delicately placed it on my head.

"There. Now your the king and I'm the queen." I held my head up high.

"It's like a Disney movie." Blaine took my hands and we began dancing to unheard music.

"Can we be Ariel and Eric?" I asked, sounding like a little kid.

"Of course my love." Blaine dipped me until I was almost touching the ground.

"Blaine I want to thank you." I got deadly serious.

"What for?" Blaine was still bouncing around, being playful.

"For being so courageous and chivalrous. You faced your fears just to make me happy. When I say I am a hopeless romantic, I mean it. And oh my god, I swear what you did was strait from a Broadway musical." I stopped dancing but I took his hands and held them to my chest.

" It wasn't that amazing. What you did was amazing! Facing all those bullies. You just strut up there and showed them that thy couldn't do anything to you." Blaine brushed off my complements and started to shower me with them.

"Who do you think taught me to be that way?" I asked, referring to the picture of Blaine I had in my locker, COURAGE written underneath.

"You move me Kurt." Was all Blaine said. I became horribly nostalgic and thought back to our first kiss for the second time this week.

I couldn't think of a reply so instead I kissed him. He put his hands on my hips and I threw my arms carelessly around his neck. The kiss deepened and I felt color rush to my cheeks as Blaine practically groped my sides. Blaine broke the kis first.

"That was a little less like a Disney movie." He chuckled.

**There. Short, fluffy, and to the point. I think I'm going to have time to write New York tomorrow but I'm not sure. No promises! I am writing this at 11:53 so by tomorrow I mean 8/3/13. I hope you enjoyed this installment of Klaine! Favorite and Fallow to never miss a chapter! Thanks for reading!**


	17. Chapter 17 - New York

**Here is New York! Very short but very sweet! **

Blaine

"Okay. You look like your about to explode." I laughed. Kurt was shaking in his seat, looking as if he was on the verge of screaming.

"So much stuff happened in New York!" Kurt giggled.

"Tell me everything." I smiled, sitting back in my seat. I was happy that Kurt had a good time but I was really disappointed I didn't get to go with him.

"Well, to start it all off Rachel and I snuck out early in the morning and had breakfast at Tiffany's. Yes you heard me right! And then the biggest thing in my whole life happened! Rachel and I, wait for it, sang on a Broadway stage!" Kurt squealed.

"No. Your joking." I scolded.

"I'm not! We sang on a Broadway stage! And of all stages, it. Was. GERSHWIN!" Kurt's eyes were wildly dancing with fire.

I pretended to have a heart attack, clutching my hand to my heart, mouth wide in shock.

"Yes! Yes! Yes! And that's not even the best part! We sang Wicked, of course, and here is a picture!" Kurt pulled out his phone. The screen showed a picture of him and Rachel in mid song on the Gershwin stage.

"Wait, who's taking the picture?" I asked.

"The security guard that caught us." Kurt shrugged off my question.

"But he was okay with us being there. He let us sing one song." Kurt added quickly.

Kurt quickly pulled his phone away and continued to chatter.

"Then later that night, Rachel saw Patti Lupone! The Patti Lupone! Of course I wasn't there but I can only imagine the excitement. The magic! Oh my god, Ohio is even more boring then ever now!" Kurt was bouncing in his seat with glee.

That last sentence hit me hard. Kurt was too good for Ohio. He was always going to leave this town and now he wanted to leave even faster. Where did that leave me?

"Blaine? Are you okay?" Kurt asked.

"I'm fine." I choked out.

"But New York is a while from now. You do know that I'll be dragging you to New York with me." Kurt assured.

I couldn't help but relax after hearing that. Kurt knew me so well he could read my thoughts.

"What about Nationals?" I asked.

"Oh well, that's where our story becomes a little less like a fairy tale. We came in 12th." Kurt sighed, not looking that put out.

"12th? How?" I asked, shocked.

"Well, according to the internet, it is because of 'the kissed that missed'." Kurt pulled out his phone again.

He held up a picture of Rachel and Finn in a full lip lock. From the background I realized they were on stage during the performance.

"Oh my god, you should have seen it. We all looked at the top ten list for showcase, and we all just went numb. And then Jesse kept going on and on about how Rachel and Finn's kiss is what cost us Nationals." Kurt took a long sip of coffee.

"While I understand passion, I do think that was unprofessional," I interrupted, "But sorry, keep going." I apologized.

"I agree. I'm all for random, romantic expressions of love but that was just inappropriate. After all our hard work." Kurt mumbled.

"And then we get back to the hotel, and Santana loses it. Quinn, Mike, and Sam are holding her back and she is screaming at them in Spanish. Everyone else is standing there horrified and just watching. Finn just sits on the edge of the bed with his head in his hands. And Rachel is standing there, arms wrapped around herself, looking utterly terrified." Kurt explained.

"Sounds scary." I shuddered at the thought.

"It was. I mean, and the plane ride home was completely silent. Like, no one said a word. We all just sat there with our faces buried in our complimentary copies of Sky Mall." Kurt sounded more joking then sad.

I was confused. After the depression Kurt showed when The Warblers lost, I expected Kurt to be showing more emotion the The New Directions failure.

"Wait, I don't get it. You don't seem that sad at all." I propped my head up on my hand as I spoke.

"It was still amazing. I mean, I flew in a plane for the first time in my life. I had breakfast at Tiffany's. I sang on a Broadway stage." Kurt sighed, looking completely at peace.

I felt a sure of emotion rush to my heart. I decided I couldn't hold it in for another second. And Kurt had just said he liked random, romantic expressions of love...

"I love you." I said sincerely. I couldn't have stopped myself if i had tried.

Kurt had been in mid-sip when I uttered the words. He choked lightly and swallowed before replying.

Kurt

"I love you too." I had to fight to keep any tears from collecting near my eyes. I hoped I didn't look too shocked or surprised.

"You know, when you stop and think about it... Kurt Hummel has had a pretty good year." I raised an eyebrow.

Everything I had ever wanted had come true. Here I was sitting with my boyfriend, that loved me, having just come home from New York where I had sung on a Broadway stage and gone to Nationals with my glee club. I was just about to clasp Blaine's hand in mine when I saw Sam and Mercedes come up behind us.

"Oh, look who's here!" I smiled.

"Hey, what're you guys doing here?" Blaine asked, cheerfully.

"Uh, just getting a coffee." Sam said.

"We ran into each other in the parking lot." Added quickly. Almost too quickly.

"We're on our way to get some sheet music. Tomorrow's my audition for the summer show at Six Flags." Blaine made a nervous face to show he really wanted this job. I knew he would get it hands down.

"Whereas I'm spending my summer composing 'Pip, Pip, Hooray!' The Broadway musical about Pippa Middleton." I said excitedly.

"I have no idea who that is, but it sounds totally awesome." Sam encouraged kindly. I had to remember to ask when we could babysit for his siblings again.

"Uh, we'll see you in class!" Mercedes said, before dragging Sam over to the coffee line.

"Bye guys!" Blaine smiled.

When they got in line I could of sworn I saw them take each others hand.

"Come on. You have to help me pick a song for my audition." Blaine began racking his brain for song ideas.

"You definitely have to do something Disney. You are the epitome of a real life Disney prince." I flirted, something I usually wasn't good at.

"I love you." Blaine repeated.

"Maybe, I just can't wait to be king." I suggested.

"I love you." Blaine took my hand.

I blushed and pretended not to notice.

"Or I can go the distance." I smiled.

"I love you." Blaine squeezed my hand.

"Oh, I know! A whole new world!" I grinned.

"I really love you." Blaine whispered.

"I love you too." I smiled bigger then I ever had.

Blaine quickly brought my hand to his lips before anyone saw.

"Come on Prince Charming." I pulled him from his seat, hoping there would be time for a little kissing before shopping for sheet music.

**BOOM! You have no idea how much I fangirled during this episode. Finally they say I love you! And tomorrow is Purple Piano Project. Another favorite of mine. I hope you have been enjoying this story. Fallow and Favorite to never miss a chapter! Thanks for reading! :)**


	18. Chapter 18 - Purple Piano Project

**Here is, The Purple Piano Project! I love this episode. Plenty of Klaine fluff and love. I hope you enjoy...**

Blaine

"So the pianos better bring in the people we need or I don't know what we are going to do." Kurt sighed.

"Wait, I'm still confused. Explain the idea one more time." I scrunched up my face.

Kurt and I were sitting at our usual table at the Lima Bean, getting first day of school cups of coffee.

"Mr Shue collected this fabulous purple pianos to use as a tool to round up new members for glee club. Every time we see a piano we have to preform a song. It comes from the heart but I believe it is a little too flamboyant." Kurt explained.

"Something too flamboyant for Kurt Hummel?" I teased.

"I could pull this off solo but with the entire glee club trying to be flamboyant, this is going to end in a rain of gunfire." Kurt laughed.

The conversation jumped from this to that. Over the course of the chat, Kurt fell quieter and quieter.

"You're quiet." I spoke my thoughts.

"No, I'm being passive-aggressive." Kurt corrected.

I knew where he was turning the conversation.

"You promised that by the first day of school you'd make a decision. And yet, there you sit...cute as ever but still in your Warblers blazer." Kurt complemented me, trying to trick me into thinking he wasn't giving me the speech I had heard so many times over the last few weeks.

"I just can't bail on the Warblers. Those guys are my friends." I sighed, smiling at the complement.

I wanted to go be with Kurt at McKinley. There were just so many things holding me back. At Dalton I was getting a quality education, I was safe, I was leading The Warblers to Nationals. But this was the boy I loved. Right now my decision was tilting towards transferring.

"One final sales pitch, and then we can talk about making over Nancy Grace." Kurt tapped his hands on the table.

"Okay." I couldn't help but smile at his persistence.

"If you stay at Dalton, you and I are competitors," Kurt began, his voice overly dramatic.

"That's true."

I could tell right now that Kurt was joking. It was hard not to laugh.

"And I'm just not sure that our budding love can survive that." Kurt teased.

Two could play at that game.

"Let me get this straight, I have to transfer because you're just afraid that I'm gonna beat you at Sectionals?" I grinned.

"No, I'm afraid that I'm gonna beat you." Kurt's face slipped and he was now smiling.

"Ohhh!" I faked fear, smiling the whole time.

"And I know what that does to you, when I win," Kurt laughed.

I chuckled at the whole conversations lighthearted attitude.

"Look, I mean, honestly, I just– I just want to see you more. I want my senior year to be magic, and the only way that's gonna happen is if I get to spend every minute of every day with you." Kurt's tone became serious and his large, silly grin was replaced by a small, loving smile.

"I just need a little more time." I told him.

"I know. This is a big decision. I guess I've transferred twice now and it doesn't seem so big." Kurt shrugged.

"Maybe you would consider coming back to Dalton?" I asked, hope in my voice.

"Can I be honest," Kurt asked. I nodded my head. "Not in a million years." Kurt laughed.

I understood Kurt's feelings. I sat there and watched him carelessly stir his coffee and smile at me as if I was his whole world.

I knew my answer right now.

"I just need to think about it." I lied.

Kurt nodded and began to chatter away about Nancy Grace's hair.

Kurt

I pulled a can of hairspray from my locker and sprayed some on my hair. I looked in my mirror and I noticed my annoyed scowl. Glee club recruiting was going nowhere. I had just managed to wash the spaghetti sauce from my hair.

"Hey you." I heard Blaine's voice. I slammed my locker shut to see Blaine causally leaning against the locker next to mine.

"Well, aren't you a sight for these sore eyes." I instantly felt better from just being around him.

"Bad day?" Blaine asked.

"Bad week, more like it." I sighed. I began walking down the hall, Blaine fallowing behind me.

I pulled my thoughts to why Blaine was here. It was the middle of the first week of school. Why would Blaine be out so early.

"Wait, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at Warbler practice? You know, putting the fine tuning touches on a new Katy Perry showstopper?" I asked.

"Okay, for someone who loves clothes so much, I can't believe you haven't noticed that I'm not in my Warbler outfit." Blaine gestured to his clothing.

I looked him up and down. He wore a form fitting, black polo, red pants, a bowtie, and had yellow sunglasses clipped to his jeans.

"Wait, wait." I stopped breathing for a few seconds. Blaine's goofy, crooked grin sent me flying into his arms.

Any anger or negativity I had flew right out the window.

Blaine chuckled at my excitement and held me tightly in his arms.

"Oh wait. You didn't do this for me, did you? Because if you did this for me, I mean, it'd be very romantic for one, but, I mean, it could lead to resentment, which could lead to anger, which could lead to a horrible, horrible, nasty breakup. Like, you know on the Bachelorette, when we watched it? That was–" I rambled.

"Hey, hey! I came here for me. Because I can't stand to be apart from the person I love." Blaine assured me.

I felt all the affection I had for him grow larger still. I wanted to kiss him so badly.

"Well, I guess we'll just have to find a way to ease you into the New Directions now, huh?" I smiled.

"I already have that figured out." Blaine winked at me.

"Wait, what?" I was confused.

Blaine took my hand and we ran down the hallway and out to the courtyard.

"A little Tom Jones anyone?" Blaine asked, slipping on his sunglasses.

Suddenly, It's Not Unusual began to play from some unseen source and Blaine slid down the metal banister. I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned to see it was Rachel. She led me down the stairs to join her and the rest of The New Directions. Blaine danced around, singing, and looking so at home. I noticed Santana do a motion with her fingers and a group of the Cheerio's surrounded Blaine. All the moves were choreographed and in sync. I suddenly realized Blaine had this planned with Santana.

Blaine moved over to dance by me. I playfully mimicked his moves as he sang.

When the song finished, the purple piano that had been resting next to our table burst into flames. There was a few seconds of confusion before the panic. Everyone screamed and ran from the scene.

"Did you do this?" I hissed at Blaine.

His eyes were as wide as mine and he hurriedly shook his head.

The fire was soon put out by Finn, who had run into the building to collect the fire extinguisher. There was some awkward clapping before everyone filled the courtyard once more.

"Despite the flames, that was perfect." I said to Blaine.

"Yeah?" Blaine asked.

"I loved every second of it. Welcome to the New Directions." I nudged his shoulder with my own.

He laughed but I noticed Finn gave Blaine a very dirty look as he passed us by.

Blaine

I was sitting on my bed, relaxing, watching some T.V when my phone buzzed.

It was Kurt. He was probably calling about the NYADA mixer he and Rachel had attended. I made him promise to call me and tell me all the details when he was finished since I couldn't personally be there.

"Kurt, honey! How was it?" I asked, expecting the musical, joyous voice I was used to. Instead Kurt was sobbing and hard to understand.

"Th-they were s-s-so amazing." Kurt choked out.

"What? I don't understand." I was taken aback by Kurt's blubbering.

"They completely sh-show-showed us up!" Kurt cried.

"Kurt, Rachel and you are fantastic." I assured.

"Th-that's what I-I-I told Rachel." Kurt sobbed.

"But you are. You know what. They just caught you off guard. You thought they were going to be horrible but when they turned out to be slightly okay, you panicked. They couldn't have been better then you. Not possible." I spoke in my most sensitive and loving voice.

"B-B-B-laine." Kurt's voice shook.

"I want you to dry those tears." I instructed.

I heard Kurt scramble for a tissue and then blow his nose.

"Now I want you to say, I, Kurt Hummel will get into NYADA." I said.

"I, Kurt Hummel will get into NYADA." Kurt said in a small voice.

"Louder!" I demanded.

"I, Kurt Hummel will get into NYADA." He was louder but still sounded uncertain.

"Kurt!" I snapped.

"I, Kurt Hummel will get into NYADA!" He said, voice stronger now.

"Good! Kurt you are going to be a star! Your going to be on Broadway. Your going to take the world by storm!" I encouraged.

"I love you." Kurt sighed.

"I love you. Never forget it."

Kurt

I saw Blaine walking strait for me. He was at the other end of the hall, walking proudly, smiling brightly. I closed my locker and was about to wave to him when two hockey players jumped out of nowhere and threw two bright green slushies into his face.

I screamed out and ran over to Blaine. He had dropped to his knees and covered his face with his hands. I wrapped my arms around him to find he was slightly shaking.

The hockey players laughed and began walking away.

"Hey!" I yelled out.

"What?" They turned.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" I shouted.

"Do you want a cold one to your face? Or better yet my fist!" One of the players asked, punching a locker.

I refused to back down, "Don't you ever touch my boyfriend again!"

"Or what?" They got closer to my face.

My eyes flashed back down to Blaine who was still kneeling on the ground.

Before I could speak I felt a sturdy hand on my shoulder, " Or you'll have me to answer too."

I looked to see Puck, one hand on my shoulder, the other clenched into a fist.

The boys looked flustered and frightened. When Puck took a step forward they practically tripped over each other running down the hall.

"Thank you." I said.

"Anytime. I feel like this is my redemption for tossing you in the trash all those times." Puck grinned.

I suddenly remembered Blaine. I helped him to his feet and rushed him into the bathroom.

"Blaine, are you okay?" I asked.

"I'm fine. God this hurts though." Blaine replied.

"You have to move your hands so I can wash your face, okay?" I said, pulling his hands down.

I took some paper towel and began rubbing the ice off his skin. Once he was clean, I took his hands.

"I'm so sorry." I whispered.

"For what?"

"I'm just sorry this had to happen to you."

"There was nothing you could have done."

"I know."

There was a moment of silence before Blaine spoke.

"Thank you for standing up for me like that." He said sincerely.

"Always. Boyfriends protect each other." I smiled.

I pecked him softy on the lips.

"Well, now you really are a member of the New Directions. The slushie to the face is like a right of passage." I teased.

"Can we please go get some hot chocolate to get rid of this brain freeze?" Blaine asked.

"Of course. It will be a nice change of pace from the Lima Bean. I swear you are turning me into a coffee addict." I stood and helped Blaine to his feet.

"So is McKinney better or worse then Dalton?" I asked before leaving the bathroom.

"Not better or worse, just different." Blaine shrugged.

Different. That was one way to describe this school.

**End of the first episode of season three! Yeah! This particular chapter was really fun to write and I enjoyed it immensely. I hope you did too. I believe tomorrow is, I am unicorn. Fallow and Favorite to never miss an chapter. **

**Thanks so much for reading! **

**Please review! :)**


	19. Chapter 19 - I am Unicorn

**Hey! Sorry this is uploaded so late today! I was super busy...Fine! I was just lazy. But I promised it today and today it will be! Enjoy, I am unicorn! **

Kurt

I sat beside Blaine during glee. While Mr. Shue read off required names for booty camp, my mind was elsewhere, thinking about my Tony audition for West Side Story. I had decided to stray away from what they would expect. Everyone else would be doing a song from West Side story but instead I would be singing a song that describes everything I am. Of course this song is, I'm The Greatest Star. The sound of my name snapped me from my thoughts.

"I must protest!" I shouted out.

"You kinda have one move, Kurt, It's like this sashay and it's super distracting." Mike mimicked my sashay.

I snorted at his disgusting attempt at my favorite dance move. I glared at Mike before looking to Blaine. He was sending me a sentimental look.

I crossed my arms and pouted. I did NOT need Mr. Shue's stupid booty camp.

"Mike Chang has offered to be my assistant, And we start tomorrow. And _yes_, Puckerman, it is mandatory." Mr. Shue explained.

"Mr. Schuester, would you mind if I drop by for a little bit? I really need to catch up with you guys." Blaine raised his hand quickly before Mr. Shue moved on.

Mr. Shue nodded and added Blaine's name to the list.

I scrunched my face in confusion and Blaine leaned over to me and whispered, "You said every minute of every day."

My face softened and I felt my annoyance drip away. It was really magical how a simple comment from Blaine could change my whole attitude.

Kurt

"I still can't believe you actually volunteered to be here." I rolled my eyes.

Blaine and I were both stretching our legs out on the ballet bar.

"Come on, It's not that bad." Blaine reached his arms forward to touch his toes.

"You really don't need the practice." I said.

"That's not why I'm here." Blaine smiled before getting into line with the rest of the group.

I fallowed behind him, starting to grapevine with ease.

"I'm going to put my light under a bushel, if only to shine brighter for the auditions tomorrow." I took a deep breath, still aggravated by me being there.

"I'm still trying to decide between _Maria_and _Something's Coming_," Blaine was thinking about his audition.

I swallowed hard. I had never considered Blaine competing against me.

"Those are Tony songs... are you auditioning for Tony too?" I asked, trying not to sound too concerned or angry.

"Would that be weird?" Blaine asked.

"No! No, not at all. I mean, you'd be a great Tony.," I said quickly. I then mumbled, "You'd be the perfect Tony, actually, in some respects."

"Well, except... I'm a junior. Tony is the lead, which means a senior should probably play that part." Blaine could tell I was upset.

"Yeah, that is kinda how it works, huh?" I hated myself for hoping Blaine would drop his audition.

"I mean, I'd be fine with Bernardo or Officer Krupke as long as it was opposite your Tony," Blaine smiled kindly at me.

I was about to say something just as adorable back when Mr. Shue snapped at me.

"Kurt! Jazz hands!"

I hadn't even realized I had added jazz hands to the grapevine but I threw my hands down to my sides and yelled back, "Fine!"

After practice was over Blaine stopped me on my way out.

"Good luck on your audition." Blaine held my hand.

"Thanks. I wish you could be there." I sighed.

"Then I could get a leg up on the competition. I'm going to need to practice every second if I ever even have the chance of beating you." Blaine continued to try to ease my fears.

I hid my disappointment behind a smile and grabbed my bag before running for the auditorium.

Blaine

"Hey!" I said, happily.

Kurt had promised to call me after the audition.

"I nailed it!" Kurt's voice was musical and excited.

It sure was nice to hear Kurt happy. It seemed like every time I talked to Kurt on the phone he was in tears.

"Of course you did. I expected nothing less." I encouraged.

I noticed Kurt had gotten very strange and sort of hostile when i brought up my audition. I knew Kurt wasn't going to love the idea of me auditioning for Tony as well, but I hadn't expected him to take it so harshly. I probably wasn't going to get it anyway. I was the new kid. And up against Kurt, how could I win?

"Oh, they loved it! Especially when I brought out the nunchucks." Kurt laughed.

"When did you become a ninja?" I asked, a teasing tone in my voice.

I talked to Kurt for a little longer before he had to run and tell Rachel. I sat back on my bed and closed my eyes. I hoped Kurt wouldn't be too mad at me.

Blaine

"I need you to come over now!" Kurt demanded as soon as I picked up my phone.

"Okay? Are you alright?" I was just relieved his wasn't in tears.

"I'm not okay! I really need someone to rant to and your the only one that will put up with me." Kurt's voice seemed deeper and rough.

I threw on my coat and grabbed my car keys before speeding to Kurt's house. Before I could knock on his door, it flew open.

"Hi." Kurt said sourly.

"Hey. You need to talk?" I asked.

Kurt said nothing. I fallowed him into his room and sat on his bed. My ass had barely touched the mattress when Kurt went off like a bomb.

" I'm never going to get Tony because they believe I'm too delicate! Just because I'm gay, that doesn't mean I am this weak, delicate, flower that can't handle any big, strong role! Then on top of that, Brittany is plastering those posters all over the school! Everyone already thinks I'm weak and now there are posters everywhere with my face covered in rainbows and glitter and unicorns! And when I try to redeem myself by playing Romeo, Rachel laughs when we were about to kiss. Along with all the casting directors! I am losing the lead in West Side Story, I'm losing presidency, and I'm losing NYADA!" Kurt paced back and forth, yelling, and making wild gestures with his hands.

I had never seen Kurt so angry. I sat there in shock for a few seconds before I could speak. Kurt flopped onto a chair and I stood, searching my brain for the right words to say.

"Kurt, You are the strongest person I know." I began, kneeling down beside Kurt.

"Just because you aren't ripped with muscles and wear leather jackets, doesn't mean you aren't brave and strong. You stand up for yourself and for your friends. You aren't afraid to show who you are. You except yourself and you don't care who knows it. While, Puck on the other hand gets in random fights by the dumpster. Now tell me, who's tougher?" I had not only managed to fallow Kurt's rant but I also managed to pull out something slightly poetic and comforting from my heart.

"How is it that you manage to always say the perfect thing?" Kurt asked me.

"I'm just that unicorn." I smiled.

Kurt leaned down to kiss me and I excepted happily.

"Do you want me to not audition for Tony?" I asked, because in that moment i would have done anything for him.

"No. I mean, what fun would it be if I didn't have any competition," Kurt said, "Now I have a challenge." he whispered.

Kurt

I stood outside the auditorium desperately trying to hear inside. Blaine was auditioning just on the other side of the door. I thought hard of a way to get inside. I slowly opened the door and snuck inside. I creeped up to one of the balconies. As i climbed the stairs, I saw Blaine's eyes catch mine. A grin spread across his face and he sang louder, with even more power.

I stood above him, watching with pride. He really was fantastic. He had so much energy in the way he moved.

When the song finished, Coach Beiste, Artie, and Emma erupted into applause.

I clapped quietly along with them.

"I so wanna give you a standing ovation right now!" Artie exclaimed. I couldn't help but notice how much more enthusiasm he had towards Blaine's performance then my own.

"Thank you." Blaine said modestly.

"Wait, On your audition form you said you were only interested in the role of Bernardo." Artie stopped Blaine as he headed off the stage.

"Yeah, Or, um, Officer Krupke. Either one's fine." Blaine stuttered.

"Would you mind reading for Tony?" Artie asked after exchanging a few glances with the rest of the trio.

A couple emotions flashed across Blaine's face. Guilt, excitement, confusion. He bit his bottom lip in deep thought. Hie eyes glanced up to mine. I nodded slowly, a sad smile on my face.

"Ummm...uh...sure...why not." Blaine agreed.

When the three of them looked away to find a script for Blaine, I saw him mouth to me, "I love you."

I blew him a kiss before sneaking back out.

I knew right then and there Blaine was getting this role. I wouldn't have Tony. I wouldn't have the presidency. I wouldn't have NYADA. But the one thing I could always count on having was, Blaine.

**There we go! I am Unicorn. I believe tomorrow is Asian F. Before I end this I want to make a comment. I recently read this article about how fanfiction writers are talentless and are considered to have the lowest form of writing ability. I think that's horrible and just plain mean. Why do people have put others down when they are just trying to be creative? I hope every writer on this site agrees. Thanks for reading! Fallow and Favorite to never miss a chapter! :)**


	20. Chapter 20 - Asian F

**Good morning ya'll! It probably won't still be morning by the time this is uploaded but as I type this it is a mere 6:15 am. Anyway, Here is Asian F. Blaine wasn't in this episode too much so this will be shorter and have more improv. Hope you enjoy! **

Kurt

"I'm really sorry." Blaine moaned, flopping back onto his bed.

"Blaine! I'm not angry!" I was getting really annoyed.

"I feel like I've disappointed you." Blaine frowned.

I took a deep breath. I was disappointed. Not with Blaine, just with the circumstances. After seeing Blaine's audition I knew I had practically no chance of getting Tony. It was obvious they liked him better then me. Sure I was sad and a little disappointed but I refused to blame Blaine for anything. I mean, how would he treat me if the roles were reversed. He would be supportive and kind.

"You could never disappointment me." I promised.

"Kurt, you need this role more then I do." Blaine insisted.

"Blaine, I am going to be fine." I laced my fingers with his. Blaine was very compassionate and comforting but sometimes he got too worried.

Blaine's face was still uncertain. His lips, that were usually curled in a smile, were pulled tightly into a frown. I pulled him into a sitting position and placed my hands on his chest.

I leaned in to kiss his cheek but he turned at the last second and my lips met his. His lips were warm and tasted like his favorite candy (redvines). I lay back onto the bed and Blaine hovered over me, kissing my neck. We stayed in that position for a minute before I saw his arm shake.

"Blaine, you can lay down if you want. You won't crush me." I said, breaking a kiss to speak.

Blaine nodded and slowly lowered himself down on me. His weight felt nice, warm and snug.

"Is th-this okay?" Blaine asked, adjusting himself.

"Mmmhm." I smiled before capturing Blaine's lips again.

After kissing for a while longer, I pulled my favorite blanket up around us. The blanket was soft and cozy and was one of the fluffiest things I had ever felt. Blaine nuzzled down into it and slipped off me. He snuggled up beside me and wrapped the blanket around the two of us.

"See, do I seem disappointed in you?" I asked.

Blaine shrugged and hid his face in my shoulder. I closed my eyes and soon we both drifted off, happy, content, and in each others arms.

Kurt

"I'd like to get a bouquet." I said.

"Yes, what kind of flowers?" The lady behind the counter asked.

"Roses. Red and yellow to be exact." I pointed to the pictures under the counter glass.

"How many?" She scribbled everything I said down.

"About a little over a dozen." I decided, thinking of a good bouquet size.

"Sure thing. For someone special?" She asked as she began pulling flowers from a vase.

"My boyfriend. There is a performance at our school and I'm sure he's getting the leading role. I think that deserves some congratulations." I smiled.

"Well, he's lucky to have someone who cares so much." She began to wrap the roses in the shiny foil. She tied a bow around the center and handed them to me.

"That will be twenty-five dollars." She said cheerfully.

I thanked her, handed her my cash and hurried back to my car so I wouldn't be late for school.

Blaine

I began walking down the stairs quickly, not wanting to be late for lunch. Kurt and I were going to eat together as usual and I was itching to see him considering we didn't have any morning classes with him.

I was about to reach the first landing when I noticed Kurt standing there, arms behind his back. I smiled and stopped.

"The cast list goes up on Friday. Are you nervous?" Kurt rocked back and forth a little.

"A little. But I'm trying not to think about it." I admitted.

"I wouldn't be. My mole in the casting office says that there's only one actor they're seriously considering for the role of Tony... and his initials are B.A." Kurt said, the sweetness in his voice warming my heart.

I was about to open my mouth to speak when Kurt showed me his hands. Clutched in his fingers was a bouquet of red and yellow roses.

"Kurt! They're beautiful! But what are they for?" I exclaimed, taking to flowers. After all that happened I should be the one giving Kurt flowers.

"You killed your audition, Blaine. If anyone else got Tony, including me, the wrath of Sondheim would fall upon William McKinley like a plague of Shubert Alley locusts." Kurt watched my reaction with joy.

I felt my heart fill with the love I had for him. I wanted to kiss him but it was too risky considering we were on a staircase full of judging people.

"These are to celebrate...you." Kurt added.

"You always zig when I think you're about to zag, and I... I just– I love that about you." I stepped down the last few remaining stairs and put a firm hand on Kurt's shoulder.

I looked into his eyes and hoped he could read my thoughts. Kurt's face said the same thing, I could thank him properly later.

"Right." Kurt smiled and turned to walk down the stairs.

I fallowed him and as I walked I pressed the roses to my nose, inhaling the smell.

Kurt

"I have a feeling that people are going to be talking about this face-off for the rest of our lives." I whispered to Blaine.

"How are they going to choose?" Blaine asked.

I shrugged my eyes glued to the stage. Rachel and Mercedes stepped forward to flip a coin.

"Heads!" Rachel called out.

"Tails!" Mercedes fallowed.

From the cry of "Yesss!" From my step brother I took it that Rachel won the coin toss.

Rachel raised her head and said, "Mercedes can go first." before flouncing away.

After both girls sang I turned to Blaine to ask his opinion.

"So, who has your vote?" I asked.

"Hmm? God that's hard. Rachel was fantastic but Mercedes is so powerful." Blaine thought.

"And while Rachel would be traditional, Mercedes would be different and interesting." I nodded.

"We'll just have to wait and see." Blaine shrugged.

Kurt

I took a deep breath and Blaine squeezed my shoulders lightly.

"I don't want to look." I whispered.

"Come on. You have to know." Blaine said.

"Fine. On the count of three we'll look together." I sighed.

"One. Two. Three!" Blaine called out.

Both of our eyes sprang open to see what was written on the cast list.

When I saw who was playing Tony, my heart fell. Blaine sprang into my arms with a gleeful cry and I hugged him.

I faked a smile and congratulated him.

"I knew you'd get it Blaine. I'm so proud of you!" I said.

"Oh Kurt! Thank you! But-but you got Officer Krupke. That's great. Your going to make a fantastic cop!" Blaine was too excited to feel that sorry for me. And who could blame him?

"Mmhm." I agreed, nodding slowly.

Blaine bounced around a bit more before reading the rest of the cast list.

"Rachel got Maria. Mike got Riff. Santana got Anita." Blaine read.

"Thank you for believing in me!" Blaine grinned.

"I love you." I smiled back, too in love to be completely depressed.

"I love you too." Blaine grasped my hand in his and stared into my eyes.

"Come on, if we go talk to Ms. Pillsberry now we can probably get a copy of the cast list. You should keep it." I said enthusiastically.

Blaine walked by my side, beaming. I kept my smile but inside I was so worried. If I didn't get president, what would I do?

**I wrapped that up early. Busy day today and I don't want to have to worry about writing this at 11 at night. By busy day I mean I'm going on a date with my couch and Pewdiepie on YouTube. I'm a loser...**

**Anyway! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Fallow and favorite to never miss a chapter! Thanks for reading! :)**


	21. Chapter 21 - Pot of Gold

**Another quick one today. Just one or two scenes. There was barely any Klaine in this episode. Sad face :( but tomorrow is The First Time so that is lot lot lots of Klaine! Anyway enjoy today's short installment of The Klaine Years. **

Kurt

"Okay everyone, very exciting news! Due to the collective spirit of this club, particularly the hard ad sales work of Kurt and the generosity of the entire Hummel-Hudson household, it's my pleasure to announce that we have raised the money to do West Side Story this year!" Mr. Shue announced.

Everyone clapped and I received some looks of approval and admiration. It felt amazing.

"Blaine, you actually had something you wanted to say, right?" Mr Shue asked Blaine.

Blaine jumped to his feet and began to speak. I was really excited to see this number. Blaine had worked really hard on it.

""Yes, I do. I just wanted to acknowledge that we've all had a really rough week what with Mercedes leaving, So, I prepared a little something to show what Mr. Shue just said – that the magic is still here. So this is to remind us of what glee is all about, which is just... fun." Blaine grinned as he said his already prepared speech. Before he started singing he adjusted his fedora.

_There's a stranger in my bed,  
There's a pounding in my head  
Glitter all over the room  
Pink flamingos in the pool  
I smell like a minibar  
DJ's passed out in the yard  
Barbie's on the barbeque  
This a hickie or a bruise_

As Blaine sang he did a few playful dance moves and funny looks.

_Pictures of last night  
Ended up online  
I'm screwed  
Oh well  
It's a blacked out blur  
But I'm pretty sure it ruled  
Damn _

Blaine sat down beside Mike and looked at a magazine in shock. He continued to be sweet and playful until he said the line, Damn! Then his face became excited and he got even more into the song.

_Last Friday night  
Yeah, we danced on tabletops  
And we took too many shots  
Think we kissed but I forgot  
Last Friday night  
Yeah, we maxed our credit cards  
And got kicked out of the bar  
So we hit the boulevard_

By now most of Glee club had join Blaine and were running around the room singing and fallowing Blaine's moves. I stayed seated but watched with a smile. Blaine faked played the drums for a few seconds.

_Last Friday night  
We went streaking in the park  
Skinny dipping in the dark  
Then had a ménage à trois  
Last Friday night  
Yeah I think we broke the law  
Always say we're gonna stop  
Op-oh-oh_

Everyone ran to the stairs. Blaine first crossed over to me and then over to Santana. He danced playfully by both of us. My reaction was to dance along with him while Santana's was to give him a disturbed and annoyed look.

_This Friday night  
Do it all again  
This Friday night  
Do it all again _

While everyone continued to dance on the steps, Blaine ran down to the empty floor. He made a motion with his hands to me. I shoved the chairs in front of me aside and jumped off the steps. My hands landed in Blaine's and we twirled a few times before making a bridge for Artie to go under.

_T.G.I.F.  
T.G.I.F.  
T.G.I.F.  
T.G.I.F.  
T.G.I.F.  
T.G.I.F. _

Everyone chanted, Blaine leading them of course.

_Last Friday night  
Yeah, we danced on table tops  
And we took too many shots  
Think we kissed but I forgot  
Last Friday night  
Yeah, we maxed our credit cards  
And got kicked out of the bar  
So we hit the boulevard_

Blaine had gotten everyone out of their seats now and we were dancing, having the time of our lives. The only one still in her seat was Santana but when I turned to look I saw she had a small smile on her face.

_Last Friday night  
We went streaking in the park  
Skinny dipping in the dark  
Then had a ménage à trois  
Last Friday night  
Yeah I think we broke the law  
Always say we're gonna stop  
Oh-whoa-oh _

Blaine came up behind me and squeezed my hips causing me to giggle as I sang. Everyone looked pretty exhausted as the song drew to a close.

_This Friday night  
Do it all again _

Everyone sat back down as Blaine sang the last two lines. He smiled as everyone applauded.

"You guys, that song is amazing! I think we should do it for Sectionals!" Rachel cheered.

I did love that song and I adored Blaine singing it but it seemed a little disorganized for Sectionals.

Santana, as usual, transitioned the happy atmosphere into a bitch fest before we knew it.

Blaine

"Just relax." I said to Kurt.

"Okay okay fine. I'm just really excited." Kurt gasped.

"Start from the beginning." I sat further back on my bed, leaning up against the headboard, holding my phone to my ear with my shoulder.

"Well, when I went to ask my dad to buy ad space and I told him about Sue cutting the funding, he went on this huge rant with Principle Figgins and in the end..." Kurt explained before dropping off.

"In the end?" I asked.

"He is running for congress!" Kurt squealed.

"No! Really? He is going to make a great congressmen." I was so proud of Burt. Finally someone was taking a stand.

"I know. But running against Sue, who knows what kind of tricks she'll pull." Kurt's voice got mildly serious.

"I'm sure Burt and Kurt Hummel can take a hits. Just what makes you two so strong." I encouraged.

Kurt launched into the fact he was Burt's campaign manager and all his ideas to help Burt win. I listened intently but my mind wandered to another question.

"Are you going to move to Washington?" I blurted out.

"Oh no, well I'm not. Burt and Carole might but by then I'll be in college and Finn wil be...somewhere." Kurt eased my fear.

"Good. I couldn't stand having you so far." I sighed with relief.

"It was hard not seeing you when we were at different schools. I don't know what I'd do." Kurt's voice slowed and his tone went from bouncy and excited to warm and sweet. I think I got a cavity from just listening to him, not that I minded.

"Well, I have tons of homework and for once I am not going to let you stop me." Kurt piped up.

I groaned and climbed off my bed.

"I'll call you when I'm done." Kurt promised.

"Fine. I love you!" I smiled.

"I love you too, sweetie." Kurt said before hanging up.

I thought of all the homework I had and quickly started unloading things from my book bag. I set my cell close to me though, to make sure I wouldn't miss his call.

**I want to apologize for this chapter. I know it sucks or at least I think it does. I feel kind of off today. Tired, kinda sick, just out of it. Don't worry, The first time will be a fantastic chapter, I promise! But today, I'm sorry. Well, I hope you enjoyed. Fallow and favorite to never miss a chapter. Thanks for reading! :)**


	22. Chapter 22 - The First Time

**Alright, Here is The First Time. Before continuing, read this warning!**

**Warning – There is a sex scene in this episode! If you have a problem with gay sex or just sex in general, go ahead and skip this chapter. **

**I hope you enjoy!**

Blaine

"Are you gonna cry every time we sing?" I asked looking up at Coach Beiste.

"I'm such a girl." She replied, wiping the tear away from her eyes.

"My only note is more teeth." Ms. Pillsberry added with a smile.

"Can I be honest? This song is about sexual awakening, as is the entire musical. You two lack passion. Have either of you two actually..." Artie said, trailing off.

That was Ms. Pillsberry and Caoch Beiste's cue to leave. They jumped from their seats and barely had anytime to collect their things before they hurried from the room, mumbling excuses under their breath.

"Look, I remember my first time with Brittany, The excitement, the way it made me feel like a man... even though she called me the wrong name like four times during and after. What was it like for you guys?" Artie continued to speak to Rachel and I, ignoring the other teachers departure.

I quickly looked to Rachel, my eyes filled with fear and desperation. Rachel stayed silent and the first words that came to my head flew from my mouth.

"I– I'm waiting for the right time." I spouted.

"Yeah. Yeah, me– me too," Rachel agreed before whispering to me, "I'm so glad that your my Tony."

"Look, as your friend I support your strange aversion to fun, But as your director, I'm concerned." Artie said.

"I'm sorry, what do you mean?" Rachel asked.

"Well, how do you expect to convey the human experience to an audience when you haven't even opened yourself up to one of humanity's most basic and primal ones?" Artie continued to push the issue.

Wait, was Artie pressuring us to have sex?

"Artie, you can't be serious?" I chuckled as if this was some kind of joke.

"Of course I am. Do you not agree?" Artie wheeled his chair closer to us.

"Umm, of course I don't agree.I'm not going to lose my virginity or take someone elses so I can appear less innocent on stage." I argued.

"Okay Blaine. No need to get defensive. Anyway, good practice today. You'll definitely be great...vocally." Artie wheeled away, mumbling the last word when he thought we couldn't hear.

"This is ridiculous!" I snapped, throwing my script to the ground.

"I have to do it." Rachel gasped, her eyes still wide.

"What?" I turned to face her.

"I have to do it. The audience deserves the best performance possible and the only way to do that, is to become sexually awakened." Rachel muttered as loudly as she dared.

"So your going to throw away your virginity for a high school musical?" I asked, trying to stop my voice from rising.

"Blaine, this musical is everything to me-" Rachel started.

"No! Don't say anything else. If you keep talking I won't be able to even fake chemistry with you." I threw my hands in the air and stormed from the auditorium.

I slammed up against the lockers outside the auditorium door, closed my eyes, and let out a long sigh.

"Boo!" A voice whispered into my ear.

"Aargh!" I shouted, startled.

I jumped and my eyes flew open and my head snapped to see the ghost who was speaking to me.

I saw instead a chuckling Kurt, his face still very close to mine.

"Hi." He giggled.

I shook my head at him and smiled. God, how could I pressure this sweet, adorable, gorgeous boy into anything.

Kurt

"Mmm, God, Roxy Music makes me want to build a time machine _just_ so I can go back to the '70s and give Bryan Ferry a high five." Blaine danced around his room. He looked so goofy but so cute at the same time.

I layed on my stomach, legs crossed in the air, and hands clasped.

I barely heard Blaine's words considering my eyes were glued to the way Blaine's hips were moving.

"Do you think I'm boring?" I asked randomly.

"Are you crazy? You're the single most interesting kid in all of Ohio." Blaine continued to dance.

I sat up slowly, sitting on my knees. Was I really going to do this. I mean, of course I wanted to do, more, but I was afraid. Afraid to talk about it and a little afraid to do it.

"I mean, like... sexually. I mean, we are playing it very safe by not granting our hands visas to travel south of the equator." I continued, trying to use the best words to explain my point.

"Well, I thought that's what we wanted...?" Blaine was still dancing but his grin was gone and his voice sounded a lot more serious.

"It is. I'm just wondering... have you ever had the urge just to rip off each other's clothes and get dirty?" I asked a lot faster then I thought I would.

"Uh, yeah," Blaine admitted, "But that's why they invented masturbation." Blaine added and I hoped he was joking.

I felt a warmth rush over my body. I hoped my face wasn't as red as it felt and I did my best not to sputter.

"It's so hot in this room. Could we– could we open up a window?" I pulled at my clothes.

I wasn't sure what about Blaine's sentence made me uncomfortable. It could of been just hearing the word, or the fact it was Blaine that was saying it, or even the thought of Blaine doing the act...

"Hey, I'm serious! We're young; we're in high school. And yeah, we have urges." Blaine stopped dancing and climbed onto the bed.

"But whatever we do I– I want to make sure that you're comfortable, So I can be comfortable." Blaine said lovingly and he placed a gentle hand onto my back.

I smiled up at him, so thankful that he was understanding and kind.

"And besides, tearing off all of your clothes is sort of a tall order." Blaine teased.

"Because of the layers?" I shrugged innocently.

"Because of the layers." conformed before leaning in to kiss me.

He captured my face in his hands and kissed my softly, adding a "Mwah!" as he pulled back.

Blaine

I saw Kurt approach my locker, looking frustrated.

"If you see any of Rachel's campaign posters, feel free to tear them down." Kurt groaned and rolled his eyes.

"Do you think we're too sheltered as artists?" I asked as if Kurt hadn't spoken.

Kurt didn't reply and simply looked at me confused.

"I'm serious. West Side Story is all about living outside of your safe little world. Don't you want to wake up every day and be adventurous? Experience everything in life you can?" I explained, closing my locker.

"Of course, That's why I made a bucket list. Okay, are you ready for this?" Kurt said excitedly. He pulled his phone out and began to flip through it.

"Okay," I smiled, leaning in to see the screen.

"Alright, here we go, Number eighty-seven: become CEO of Logo." Kurt read out loud.

"Of course." I agreed.

"Number sixty-three, lay a rose at the birthplace of Noël Coward." Kurt read, cocking his head to the side and letting out a loving sigh.

"Okay, this is really embarrassing. I wrote this before I met you... have relations on a dewy meadow of lilac with Taylor Lautner before he gets fat." Kurt read quickly, suddenly looking bashful.

I looked at Kurt. I was surprised but I couldn't say I didn't like that side of him.

"Uh, yeah, I know. It's stupid," Kurt tried to laugh off his embarrassment.

"No, it's not. It's hot." I said, my voice got deeper and my eyes filled with lust.

"Well, anyway, we're young. So we've got all the time in the world to be adventurous." Kurt still seemed bashful.

"Don't you think _now_ is the time to be adventurous? While we're still young?" I replied before walking away.

I felt Kurt watching me and I chuckled to myself. I knew Kurt couldn't be that innocent.

Kurt

I looked around the Lima Bean, my eyes roaming to meet Blaine's. Instead my eyes met a different boys. He was dressed in a Warbler blazer. I strut quickly over to them, feeling threatened for some reason I wasn't entirely sure of yet.

"He's really great." I overheard Blaine say.

"Who's really great?" I asked, surprising Blaine with my presence.

"You!" Blaine sounded a little panicky.

"We were just talking about you. Sebastian, this is Kurt, my boyfriend who I was just– wow." Blaine continued.

"Got it," Sebastian cut Blaine off. One look at Sebastian told me that he was not friendly. At least not to me. The way he was looking at Blaine told me that.

"Pleasure." I said shaking Sebastian's hand. I was going to keep my cool.

"And how do we know Sebastian?" I turned to ask Blaine.

"We met at Dalton, Was dying to meet Blaine. Those Warblers just won't shut up about him. Didn't think he could live up to the hype, but as it turns out..." Sebastian answered for Blaine. Halfway through the sentence he turned to speak more to Blaine then to me.

"Yes, he's even more impressive in the flesh." I sat down beside Blaine and linked my arm with his.

"Hey, what're you guys doing tomorrow night?" Sebastian asked.

My eyes narrowed slightly and I quickly answered before Blaine could agree to do anything with him.

"Well, we're rehearsing for the school musical and then at bedtime we do a rigorous skin-sloughing regimen over the phone together."

"And, as sexy as that sounds, what do we say we shake things up? I get you guys a couple of fake IDs and we head over to Scandals in west Lima." Sebastian still seemed to be talking to Blaine instead of both of us.

"Scandals?" Blaine thought out loud before turning slightly to say to me, "Uh, that's the gay bar."

"The last time I was there I met the man of my dreams on the dance floor." Sebastian said.

"That's so sweet... and are you two still together?" I asked, hoping to give Sebastian some chance of redemption.

"Sadly, no, We broke up about twenty minutes after we met." No such luck.

I felt a surge of hatred for this boy boil in my stomach. What would happen if he got a hold of Blaine. Love him for an hour and then leave him broken hearted. I would never let that happen. Blaine was mine to love.

"Come on, guys, live a little!" Sebastian added when we stayed silent.

"We would love to, Sebastian, thank you for the offer. That's very nice of you, but that just isn't our– our kind of thing," Blaine said slowly. It really sounded like he wanted to go.

I took a deep breath and said, "Let's do it,"

Blaine looked pleasantly surprised as he asked, "What?"

"Yeah! I mean, we have a whole bunch of first to start crossing off our lists." I said kindly. This might even be fun. Dancing with Blaine in a club while Sebastian in forced to watch.

"Great." Sebastian nodded.

"Great." Blaine repeated.

"So, Kurt, I hear you're the one responsible for dragging this guy out of Dalton." Sebastian accused.

"Oh, come on, It's not like that." Blaine argued.

"Okay, okay. Sorry." Sebastian backed off, throwing his hands up in mock surrender.

"Kurt was a Warbler, too." Blaine smiled at me.

"Oh? I had no idea. They've never mentioned you," Sebastian managed to end every sentence with some sort of insult to me.

I didn't even try to hold back the roll of my eyes.

"Kurt wasn't there for very long. But he was a very loved member of the Warblers. I mean we even went to the school he transferred to so we could serenade him goodbye." Blaine continued.

After Sebastian countered with something insulting, I tuned out for the rest of the conversation, only nodding when I felt it necessary.

Blaine

As Kurt and I stepped out of his car in the scandals parking lot, we pulled out the fake I.D's Sebastian had supplied us with.

""Chaz Donaldsworth? This doesn't even look like me." Kurt said skeptically.

"Don't worry, mine says I'm 38, They'll work." I reassured.

"Aloha!" Kurt waved at the man working the door.

I could tell he was nervous. This place wasn't exactly Kurt's Broadway stage. It was loud and dirty, full of sloppy drunk men.

"Enjoy," the doorman said dryly, "It's drag queen Wednesday."

"Great." I nodded before walking into the bar.

"It's not very scandalous." I noted, looking around the room.

"Au contraire, Look at all the, uh, glamorous drag queens. Look, there's Cher and Tina Turner. And... is that Lucy or Reba?" He pointed to men around the room.

"That is Ginger from Gilligan's Island." I confirmed

"Of course." Kurt agreed.

We noticed Sebastian sitting at the bar. He waved us over.

"I really don't like that guy." Kurt said under his breath to me.

"He's harmless." I said. He really was. Sebastian had nothing on Kurt. He was certainly no threat.

"A beer for Blaine. And for Kurt, a Shirley Temple with extra cherries. Heard you're the designated driver. Like, all the time." Sebastian handed us drinks.

I noticed Kurt give Sebastian a rather dirty look. I realized Kurt was probably over trying to conceal them now.

"Cheers, boys, To the glamorous life." Sebastian clinked glasses with Kurt.

After I few beers I felt a little off.

"Blaine, want to dance?" Sebastian asked.

"Okay." I smiled, not feeling completely in control of my actions.

I didn't even look at Kurt as I moved to the dance floor.

We danced for a while before I looked up to see Kurt watching us. I smiled at him and kept dancing. Suddenly he moved from his seat and strut right over to me. He cut me off from Sebastian and began to dance.

I happily danced with him, feeling a lot more energized considering the amount of alcohol I had in me.

I lost track of time but soon I felt Kurt's hands rest on my shoulders.

"Come on. Time to go home." He said over the music.

I tried to argue but Kurt was already pulling me to the door.

Kurt

"Hey? Where are you going?" I heard Sebastian call after us.

"Home." I answered bluntly.

"Come on Kurt. Don't ruin the am I supposed to do with out Blaine here?" Sebastian asked.

I noticed he said Blaine not you guys.

"Go shack up with the bartender." I snapped before dragging Blaine out the door.

"This is the best night of my life." Blaine grinned as we walked across the parking lot.

"Okay." I laughed.

"It's the best night of my life, I wanna live here. I wanna live here and I just wanna make art and help people." Blaine rambled.

"Well you could certainly help people make fires with your breath." I continued to laugh when I caught a whiff of the alcohol on Blaine's breath.

"Hey, come on, I only had one beer." Blaine demanded.

"Sure you did." I knew Blaine had at least three or four.

We approached the car and I opened the back seat door.

"Hey, kiss me." Blaine stopped me, pushing me up against the car slightly.

"Oh, no." I chuckled.

"Come on. Kiss me." Blaine leaned closer to me.

"No, no, no, no, come on, You're riding in the back. Come on, lie down... less likely to throw up that way." I helped Blaine lay down in the backseat.

"Alright, alright." Blaine mumbled.

All of a sudden Blaine's grip tightened on my hands pulling me down on top of him.

"Oh! Blaine!" I shouted in surprise.

Blaine kissed my neck and I felt his hand go up the back of my shirt.

"Blaine stop it! Oh cold hand! Cold hand!" I struggled to get away from him.

"Come on, come on, Hey Kurt, let's just do it. I want you. I want you so bad." Blaine moaned.

"No! Please stop it. Blaine!" I continued to try to push him away but it was no use. A panic settled in on me. Blaine would never have forced himself on me if he wasn't so drunk.

"Hey listen, I know you wanted to do it in a field of lilacs with Sting playing in the background and all that, but who cares where we are? It's all about us." Blaine encouraged.

"Right, it's about us!" I snapped, finally breaking from Blaine's grip. I crawled from the car and back out into the cold night air. "Which is why I don't want to do it on a night that you spent half of dancing with another guy!"

Blaine had moved to sit at the edge of the backseat, face dark.

"And that you're sober enough to remember it the next day!" I shouted.

"Why are you yelling at me?" Blaine asked, confused.

"Because I've never felt _less_ like being intimate with someone! And either you can't tell or you just don't care!" I felt all the jealousy and anger from the night rush from my lips.

Blaine suddenly stood from the car and began walking away.

"I'm sorry I'm trying to be spontaneous and fun!" Blaine threw his hands into the air.

"I think I'm just gonna walk home." Blaine sighed and continued to walk away.

"Blaine!" I yelled after him.

Blaine's house was so far away. With him being this drunk he could get lost or except a ride from a stranger and never be seen again or he could fall and hurt himself.

"Blaine!" I yelled again.

He ignored me so I ran after him.

"Blaine, please let me take you home." I begged.

I stepped in front of him but he shoved me aside.

"Blaine! It's dark, you'll get lost. Just let me drive you home. We don't have to speak, just get in the car, please!" I pleaded.

Blaine stopped in his tracks and slowly nodded. I helped back into my car and got in the drivers seat.

As we drove, I felt tears spring to my eyes. A few rolled down before we pulled into Blaine's driveway, No one was home, as usual, but how was I supposed to get Blaine up to his room?

I pulled out my phone and dialed a few numbers.

"Finn, I need your help." I said.

"What is it?" He said groggily. I had woken him up.

"I need you to drive to Blaine's house and help me get him in his room." I explained.

"What? No!" Finn refused.

"Finn, brother to brother." I begged.

"No." Finn said.

"Browser history."

"I don't even care about that anymore."

"So I can text Carole the pictures I took of your screen right now?"

"Fine, fine fine. But now I have something on you."

"Ha, like anyone is going to believe Kurt Hummel was at a gay bar." I laughed before hanging up.

About twenty minutes later Finn's car drove up.

Blaine, who was asleep in the backseat, stirred slightly.

"What do I have to do?" Finn asked.

"Help me carry him in." I held up the key that I found I Blaine's pocket.

Finn lifted Blaine from the car with ease as I unlocked the door.

Once we were upstairs I tucked him in, wrote a little note and stuck it on the bedside table along with a few aspirins I found in his medicine cabinet.

I couldn't help but kiss his forehead before I left the room.

When my lips met him skin, I saw the corners of Blaine's mouth turn up in a small smile.

Blaine

The next few days were very awkward between Kurt and I. We still sat by each other at lunch and we still talked but it was short little sentences or sometimes just a word or two.

"Hi."

"Hey."

"How are you?"

"Good?"

"Class?"

"Soon."

"Great."

"Yep."

"Bye."

"Bye"

That was how most of out conversations went.

I didn't see Kurt backstage on the opening night of West Side Story. I shrugged it off, knowing Kurt would arrive soon.

I sat down beside Rachel to put makeup on.

"Just so you know, your Maria has disappointed you, I'm still a virgin." Rachel said after a minute of silence.

"And your Tony has disappointed you, Me too." I confirmed.

"Look, the audience is smart! The only sensible solution is to just cancel the show. I'd rather send everybody home than give a false, inauthentic performance." Rachel said dramatically.

"Five minutes! Rachel, darken your eyebrows. Blaine, tone down the blush." Artie said critically as he rolled by.

"My eyebrows are fine." Rachel spat.

I added some more blush considering my feelings.

I stood to go join the show circle.

"Good luck." I heard Kurt's whisper in my ear.

"You too." I smiled. I turned to see Kurt dressed in his costume. His polce hat crooked on his head, the baton slightly swinging in his hand.

"You look great." I added.

"You too." Kurt nodded.

I felt a little better as I turned back to the school circle.

Kurt

I watched Blaine spin, his dance moves perfect. He looked frustrated. I hesitated before I spoke.

"Shouldn't you be celebrating?" I asked.

"I'm going over this move...I messed it up tonight. I know I can do it better." Blaine didn't look me in the eye.

"Beauty of the stage, You get to do it all over again tomorrow night." I took a few steps forward.

"Personally, I thought both of you guys were perfect." I added.

"Thank you, Your Officer Krupke killed. Brought the house down." Blaine stopped dancing.

"Well, I can't help but pull focus, sorry," I teased.

"Don't apologize, It was great." Blaine said.

"All your friends were here tonight, The Warblers... Sebastian." I began, turning the conversation.

"They were all loving it." I added.

"Come here," Blaine said. He walked over to me and took my hand."Give me your hand, and hold it to your heart."

"Like the song?" I asked.

"Like the song." Blaine confirmed.

"Kurt, Sebastian doesn't mean _anything_ to me. And you were right. Our first time shouldn't be like that. I was drunk, and I'm sorry." Blaine apologized.

"Well, it sure beats the last time you were drunk and made out with Rachel." I teased.

Blaine laughed and let his head fall forward and I chuckled, holding my head a little higher.

"But I'm sorry too, I wanted to be your gay bar superstar. But, try as I might, I'm still just a silly romantic." I said.

"It's not silly." Blaine breathed before catching my lips with his. I put my arms around his neck holding him close to me.

"You take my breath away. Not just now, but tonight on that stage. I was so proud to be with you." I broke the kiss to speak.

"I hope so, I want you to be." Blaine admitted, tears in his eyes.

"I love you." I hummed.

"I love you." He kissed me again.

"Um, Artie's having an after-party at Breadstix, Would you accompany me?" Blaine asked.

"No. I want to go to your house." I said instantly.

"Do you..." Blaine trailed off.

I nodded.

"Okay. But I need to stop somewhere to get some...stuff." Blaine blushed slightly.

I chuckled at his expression before pulling him out to the parking lot.

Kurt

"Are you sure about this?" Blaine asked.

We were laying on Blaine's bed, cuddling, noses touching.

"I'm sure. I'm a little nervous but I love you and that's all that matters." I whispered.

"I love you." Blaine said. These three words would be repeated a lot thought the evening.

Blaine laced our finger together and squeezed softly.

"Let's take this slow." Blaine smiled.

I looked at him through my fluttering eyelashes and stroked his face with my hand.

We met for a kiss and then another. Soon our lips were stuck together as Blaine slowly straddled me.

"Okay?" He asked.

I nodded quickly. I sat up to kiss him as he took off his cardigan. I helped him off with his shirt. I soaked up the sight of Blaine's toned stomach, reaching out to run a hand down his chest.

Blaine looked at me sheepishly and I smiled at how modest he was about his body.

"Let's make this even." Blaine began taking off my vest and shirt.

I was very insecure about my body, especially my stomach. I hesitated before I let Blaine strip off my top.

"I, know. I know. I'm nothing compared to you." I muttered when i saw Blaine's look.

"Your perfect." Blaine said under his breath, leaning down to kiss my stomach.

Blaine's mouth moved back up my chest to my neck where he lightly sucked until there was a purple mark.

"Blaine!" I complained.

"You own enough scarfs to cover that up." Blaine teased.

Blaine's hands moved down to my jeans. His fingers touched my zipper and I froze up.

"Is this-"

"Yes!" I stopped Blaine before he could finish asking.

Blaine slowly unzipped my jeans and helped to slowly work them off me. As soon as he climbed back over me, my hands flew to his zipper.

Soon we were both only one layer away from completely exposing ourselves to each other.

"I really love you." Blaine whispered.

"I love you too." I let one of my hands fall to Blaine's hip.

I slipped down Blaine's boxers to expose his length. It was perfect. I, of course, had never seen another guy's dick before but I knew Blaine was perfect. Blaine blushed when he saw the look on my face.

"I know, I'm not that amazing but-" Blaine mumbled.

"Don't. Your perfect. Every single bit of you is perfect in every way." I assured.

Blaine's hands massaged my hips gently, slowly slipping a few fingers under the waistband. I felt them pull down. Soon they were low enough for Blaine to see me.

Blaine looked from my dick to my face over and over until I was laughing.

"What?" He asked.

"It's like you can't believe that belongs to me." my whole body shaking with laughter.

"Well, you look so innocent and naive and all this time you've been hiding this." Blaine gestured to my dick.

I fell into another giggle fit and continued to laugh until Blaine shut me up with a kiss.

"Wait." I said suddenly.

Blaine looked surprised at my sudden seriousness.

"Who's going to top?" I asked.

"Well, when I bought the stuff at the store I kind of bought it for my size..." Blaine explained.

"That's fine, i think." I realized how shaky my voice sounded. It all became very real to me.

"Your sure you want this?" Blaine asked again.

"No turning back now." I smiled, pushing my fears back.

"I'm going to have to stretch you out, okay? It's going to hurt so if you want me to stop, I will." Blaine said, his voice comforting and relaxed.

I nodded slowly as Blaine positioned himself.

He traced my entrance with one finger before slowly pushing the tip inside.

I tensed up. The pain was incredible. I made some kind of groaning noise but Blaine continued.

"K-ke-keep going." I said shakily.

Blaine pushed his finger in a little farther.

"Uhmm." I growled.

"I know baby, it hurts. It's okay." Blaine's voice drifted over to me, making me feel a little more at ease.

"Another." I choked out.

Blaine added another finger, scissoring them out slowly at first.

"Ow." I felt a tear run down my cheek.

"Almost there, okay baby." Blaine said.

Blaine added one last finger. It was finally starting to feel good. It still hurt but the pleasure over road the pain.

"Blaine, please, jus-ju-just..." My voice was higher then usual.

"Just?" Blaine asked, pulling his fingers out.

I moaned at the emptiness and right then I knew I was ready.

"I'm ready for you." I said, staring lovingly up into his eyes.

Blaine nodded and adjusted himself, ready to enter me.

Blaine pushed in, only a little at a time.

"Oh god!" The pain came rushing back.

The pain aside, Blaine was inside of me. The tears falling from my eyes weren't exactly from the pain. They were more tears of joy then anything. I had never felt this close to a person in my life.

Blaine was all the way inside of me now. He pulled out until only the tip was in before thrusting back in.

"B-B-BLiane!" I stuttered.

Blaine's rhythm was slow and a little sloppy. He never broke eye contact with me.

"Kurt, you feel so good. I love you s-so-so much." Blaine moaned.

"L-Lo-Love you t-too!" I gasped.

"Don't know how long I can last!" Blaine choked on his words.

I felt a heat coil in my stomach as a surge of pleasure rushed through my body.

"Blaine, I-I think I-I-I'm..." I whimpered. My lower lip quivering.

"Me too..." Blaine shuddered.

Our climax's hit at the same time. We both shouted each others name and Blaine collapsed on top of me. Our breathing was rough and fast.

Blaine rolled off of me and groped his bedside table for a washcloth.

We wiped each other clean before snuggling into each others arms.

"Thank you." I whispered.

"For what?" Blaine asked.

"For waiting for me." I said.

"I would have waited forever." Blaine confirmed before planting a light kiss on my lips.

"I love you." I said, feeling the tears spring to my eyes once more.

"I love you too." Blaine closed his eyes and soon we both drifted off.

My last thought before I fell into a peaceful, happy sleep, was, "I am the luckiest guy in the entire world."

**Okay! That took me two days to write. I wanted it to be perfect considering this is a big episode for Kurt and Blaine. I tried to write the sex scene more fluffly and sweet then smutty. I hope I succeeded. I also hope you enjoyed and that it was worth the wait! Thanks for reading and don't forget to Fallow and Favorite to never miss a chapter! :)**


	23. Chapter 23 - Mash Off

**Hey, Hope everyone enjoyed yesterdays chapter! Here is, Mash Off! Kind of short but yesterday's was really long. Read on and Enjoy! **

Blaine

I hated to say Artie was right but I did feel different. I felt better, more energized, and most of all, I felt closer to Kurt then ever. I was actually inside of him. Is there anyway to be closer to someone? Then waking up next to him in the morning. My arms wrapped tightly around him, his head nuzzled into my neck. The moment I would always remember was how Kurt was the first thing I saw that morning. It was absolutely perfect.

I entered the auditorium hand and hand with Kurt. We both took a seat backstage at the makeup table. We chatted and laughed as we applied our blush. Kurt seemed much more confident in his body language. He didn't hesitate to playfully squeeze my arm or run a hand across my chest or even lean over and kiss my cheek. Rachel bounced over and took a seat beside Kurt. She was so happy she seemed to be glowing. If I didn't know any better I wold of thought she was pregnant.

"Hi guys! Excited about the performance? I know I am." She practically squealed.

Kurt's own glow darkened a bit and a scowl grew on his face. I had almost forgot about the dispute between the two.

"Hey Rachel." I said, still cheery.

Kurt rolled his eyes. I quickly took his hand and all the anger seemed to flush out of him. His scowl became a giggling grin and Rachel looked at us strangely.

"Oh my...did you guys?" Rachel asked.

I didn't say anything but the expression on my face must have given Rachel an answer considering the giddy cry that came from her mouth soon after.

"Finn and I did too!" Rachel whispered.

The noise that Kurt made sounded like a mixture of a gag and a snort. Needless to say, in my eyes it was adorable.

"I knew there was something different about you." I smiled.

"You guys too, I mean look at Kurt!" She said.

Kurt glared at her before shoving his chair back and storming off.

Rachel jumped to her feet to fallow him but I held up my hand to stop her.

"Don't. Let me," I said quickly.

I ran after Kurt. I found him standing by the costume rack, a look of rage on his face.

"Kurt are you o-" I began to ask. Before I could finish Kurt was kissing me. His lips pressed hard against mine, all of the anger and frustration he felt put into the kiss. I happily obliged and kissed him back. A minute or two into our rage induced kissing, I heard a voice from behind us.

"Damn." the voice said.

I pulled back from Kurt's lips and flicked my head around to see the observer.

It was Puck, of course it was puck, standing there watching us with his mouth slightly hanging open.

"Puck, go away." Kurt sighed, exasperated.

"I'm strait but that was hot." Puck complemented.

I couldn't help but chuckle.

"Puck!" Kurt yelled.

"Okay, okay." Puck seemed a little disappointed as he slumped away.

"How long do you think he was standing there?" I asked.

"Just kiss me." Kurt growled.

We had barely been kissing for a minute when Artie wheeled over.

"Guys! Focus! Show starts in ten!" Artie yelled at us.

Kurt released me with a deep sigh. I gave him an apologetic look before we both turned to Artie.

"Did you guys...Hmm." Artie mumbled before leaving.

"Good luck." Kurt whispered in my ear just like last night.

"You too." I smiled.

Kurt

"Congrats! You made it through!" I teased, giving Blaine a hug as he stepped off stage.

"With your help, officer." Blaine winked.

"I can't believe it's over already." I said.

"I know. Closing night always comes sooner then you think." Blaine agreed.

"It was a great last performance." I added.

"Who knew that at the end of West Side story Officer Krupke went home with Tony." Blaine's voice got deeper.

I blushed, knowing what Blaine had in mind before taking his hand and running to my car.

Blaine

"Vote for Kurt Hummel!" I announced.

Kurt closed his locker and gave me a happy smile.

I held my head up high and adjusted the button on my shirt.

"Your wearing my button." Kurt gushed.

"Of course i am. It looks rather nice with this sweater, don't you think?" I said, glancing down to the button.

On the button was a picture of Kurt with big, rainbow letters that said, Vote Kurt Hummel! It matched the posters that hung in the school halls.

"I'm really nervous." Kurt said.

"Your going to blow them away. Trust me." I encouraged, thinking back to all the times Kurt practiced his speech in front of me.

"Okay." Kurt sounded uncertain.

"If you get nervous just-" I began.

"I refuse to picture the entire student body in their underwear!" Kurt cut me off with a shudder.

"No, I was saying, If you get nervous just find my eyes." I chuckled.

Kurt nodded and fumbled in his bag for his note cards.

"Come on, we can't be late." I motioned to the gym.

Kurt

"Let's go." I agreed.

We hurried into the gym. I took a seat beside Brittany, along with the rest of the presidential candidates. I watched Blaine take his seat on the bleachers. He sent me a quick thumbs up when it was my turn to speak.

I stepped up to the microphone. I could hear my heart pounding and my mouth felt dry. I cleared my throat and began to read aloud from my cards.

"Hello, I'm Kurt Hummel, Um, the past few weeks, I've tried to address the real problem of obesity at this school. But my opponents chose empty promises and smear tactics. Although she knows it to be untrue, my opponent Brittany stated that my face was used as a template for Hasbro's successful line of My Little Ponies." I spoke as clearly as I could.

I hoped no one could hear the fear in my voice.

"Well, I refuse to be bullied. In fact, I refuse to let anyone be bullied." I felt my voice lose fear and be replaced with determination and feeling.

I looked up to meet Blaine's eyes. He was looking at me proudly and it caused a surge of strength to shoot through my body.

"Today I would like to take it one step further. I would like to hereby ban dodgeball at McKinley high." I continued.

A murmurer of confusion rippled through the crowd. I took the mike off the stand and continued to speak.

"Since it's invention in 1831 by Silas W. Mangold, dodgeball had been used as a schoolyard instrument of suppression. It's violent, it's painful, it's humiliating, and I believe it's an equivalent of modern day stoning." I explained.

I looked over at Blaine to see he was nodding his head in agreement, so was my father.

"Let's end dodgeball at McKinley High and send a strong message that violence is not okay." I ended my speech.

Blaine jumped to his feet and applauded, his loving look made me feel warm inside. I sat back down as Rachel approached the mike.

Blaine

"...Vote for Kurt!" Rachel stated.

I couldn't believe my ears. Did Rachel just withdraw from the race?

My eyes flew to Kurt who was looking from Rachel to me in disbelief.

After the speeches had finished and everyone began to clear from the auditorium, I saw Kurt run after Rachel.

I decided to give them a few minutes to talk it out and hopefully make up.

Kurt

"That was amazing Kurt!" I felt Blaine's arms wrap around me.

"Thanks. I can't remember a second of it." I laughed.

"Hey, don't we have to go to the auditorium to see the troubletone's mash up number?" Blaine said suddenly.

"Oh yes. The adrenalin high I'm on must of made it slip my mind." I said.

"I wonder what songs their going to mix." Blaine wondered.

We debated the song choices all the way to the auditorium. We arrived just in time. As we took out seats, I got many congratulatory pats on the back for my speech. I thanked them quickly as the music started.

The entire performance was great. We were better, of course, but they were a close second.

I noticed Finn lean over and whisper something to Rachel.

"What did you just say to her?" Santana yelled, jumping down off the stage.

"I said I thought you were great." Finn said quickly.

"No, you're lying." Santana continued to yell.

"No, he literally just said that." Rachel defended Finn.

"You tell her too?" Santana asked.

Blaine and I shared a quick look of confusion.

"Santana." Mr Shue's voice warned.

"Everyone's gonna know now, Because of _you_." Santana shouted, pointing a finger at Finn.

"The whole school already knows. And you know what? They don't care." Finn didn't back down.

"Not just the _school_, you idiot, Everyone!" Santana corrected.

"What are you talking a –" Finn asked.

Before he could finish a loud slap rang echoed through the room as Santana's hand hit Finn's face.

A sharp gasp slipped from my mouth. I was startled from the sudden outbreak of violence. Before Finn could react Mr. Shue shouted, "Santana! Principles office! Immediately!"

Santana stormed from the room as Finn massaged his cheek.

" Poor Santana." Blaine whispered.

I nodded, still in shock. So much drama in one day.

**There we go! That was actually pretty long. When I started writing, I expected this to be short and sweet. I hope it was good anyway. Hope you enjoyed! Thanks for reading! Fallow and Favorite to never miss a chapter! And please review! :)**


	24. Chapter 24 - I kissed a girl

**Sorry this chapter took so long. I just needed a vacation. :) but now I am back on track and I bring you, I kissed a girl! Enjoy! **

Kurt

I dropped my book bag beside my chair with a thump. I sat down with a loud sigh.

"Whats wrong?" Blaine asked from the seat next to mine.

I looked quickly around the choir room before I spoke.

"It's Finn." I groaned, making sure he wasn't in the room as I talked about him.

"You want to talk?" Blaine asked.

"Well, I do but It's going to make me sound selfish and just like Rachel." Kurt grimaced.

"You can talk to me." Blaine said slowly, placing a soft hand on my knee.

I took a deep breath and considered how to word my troubles.

"It's just, Santana. I feel so bad for her. I know how she feels. She was outed and I was abused. We both have been in the same boat. But Finn, my own brother does more for her then for me." I let all the weight on my shoulders spill off.

Blaine nodded for me to continue, his eyes wide and his mouth pursed.

"I mean, she hasn't even been outed yet and she gets a whole week of songs when my life was threatened and my own brother couldn't even stand up for me. I know it's prissy and stupid but, I...I just..." I looked up at Blaine.

"I understand you. It isn't fair. Finn should have done more for you. I know I would have." Blaine lowered his voice as Finn entered the room.

"Yeah." I nodded quickly and leaned across to rest my head on his shoulder.

"Are you ready to do our song?" Blaine whispered.

I smiled and was about to reply when Finn stood to give his speech.

Finn explained the meaning for the girl songs week before motioning to the two of us.

Blaine

"Blaine? Kurt?" Finn offered.

We both got to our feet and went to the front of the room.

"Santana, Kurt and I have a song we like to sing to each other in the car and we want to sing that for you right now." I said.

"While there's nothing I'd love more than having two pretty ponies serenade me," Santana replied, "I think we'd get further staging a 'gelervention' for Blaine than singing lady music."

I knew that any other time Kurt would have rolled his eyes or make a witty comeback, but now wasn't the time. I let the insult slide off my back and so did Kurt.

"I know it's hard, It was hard for me too. But you can get through this." Kurt encouraged kindly.

"If you'd stop being so defensive," I said lightly.

"I'm trying, but your hideous bow ties are provoking me." Santana seemed unfazed.

"Wait, are we talking lady-on-lady or girl-on-girl? Because there's a big difference." Puck wondered aloud.

"Puck. Focus, okay?" Mr. Shue snapped.

Kurt ignored Puck's comment and began to sing.

_Made a wrong turn, once or twice  
Dug my way out, blood and fire  
Bad decisions, that's alright  
Welcome to my silly life_

I stood back and leaned onto the piano and watched Kurt sing like an angel.

_Mistreated, misplaced, misunderstood  
Miss, no way it's all good, it didn't slow me down  
Mistaken, always second guessing  
Underestimated, look, I'm still around_

I knew I should have been thinking about helping Santana but the only thing I could think about was how cute Kurt looked as he did that little shrug.

_Pretty, pretty please, don't you ever, ever feel  
Like you're less than, less than perfect  
Pretty, pretty please, if you ever, ever feel  
Like you're nothing you are perfect to me_

As soon as I jumped in to sing with Kurt, I knew I was singing to him and him alone. It was almost as If Santana and the rest of the glee club had disappeared.

_The whole world stares while I swallow the fear  
The only thing I should be drinking is an ice cold beer  
So cool in lying and we tried, tried, tried  
But we try too hard, it's a waste of my time_

I stepped up, further away from Kurt as I rapped. Kurt, who wouldn't be caught dead rapping, jumped in on the last word. It took all I had not to stop singing and kiss him.

_Done looking for the critics 'cause they're everywhere  
They don't like my jeans, they don't get my hair  
Strange ourselves and we do it all the time  
Why do we do that? Why do I do that? Why do I do that?_

_Yeah!_

When it was my time to hold the yeah, I moved back beside Kurt so I could sing to him, eye to eye.

_Ooh, pretty, pretty, pretty  
Pretty, pretty please, don't you ever, ever feel  
Like you're less than, less than perfect  
Pretty, pretty please, if you ever, ever feel  
Like you're nothing, you are perfect to me  
You are perfect to me_

The song ended with Kurt clutching his hands to his chest and with my arms around him. Everyone cheered, and we expected a positive, grateful response from Santana. We were not so lucky.

"Thank you guys. Thank you Finn, especially. You know, with all the horrible crap I've been through in my life...now I get to add that." Santana clapped her hands sarcastically and added a weak, yay!

I wasn't sure how to react to that. I stood there, gripping Kurt's shoulders, looking at Santana in confusion. Mr. Shue got to his feet and loudly clapped his hands together.

"All right! That was great guys! I can't wait to see the next performance!" Mr. Shue sounded halfhearted.

As we sat back down, Kurt made a big show of kissing my cheek. Santana made a snorting noise and rolled her eyes.

Blaine

"How was it?" I asked, meeting Kurt in the hallway.

"I wish you were there." Kurt seemed distraught.

"I know. But I think Mr. President will be alright on his own." I winked.

"I love your optimism. None the less I know I have no chance of winning." Kurt sighed.

We headed off to the choir room to see the girls performance. It was a surprise and no one but them knew what song they had been planning.

As soon as the music started Kurt let out a quick and quiet giggle. It was, I kissed a girl by Katy Perry.

"Oh yes." he gasped.

Kurt hurriedly pulled out his phone and started taking a video.

"I'll take the pictures." I whispered before snapping the flash on my own phone. Santana looked happy. She didn't look worried, or angry, or afraid. She looked genuinely happy.

The number ended with a round of applause. When the other girls sat back down, Santana remained standing. She explained that she told her parents about her being gay the other night and they were okay with it.

"I just have to tell my Abuela before she see's that stupid comercial. But luckily she only watches univision." Santana said, cheerfully.

From the corner of my eye I saw Principle Figgens enter the classroom.

"Excuse me, New Directions and Troubletones singing group, Mr. Kurt Hummel, I need to see you in my office immediately." He announced.

Kurt looked strait to me, a look of fear on his face.

I was just as confused as he was. What could Kurt have done?

Before I could say anything, Kurt was ushered from the room and I was left in the chior room unable to help.

Kurt

I ran from Rachel and Finn, desperate to find Blaine. He was where I left him, sitting in the same chair in the choir room. He was squeezing his hands nervously and impatiently tapping his foot.

The tears I had been holding back, released as I called out his name.

"Blaine!" I cried.

"Kurt, what happened?" Blaine ran to me before I could reach him.

I collapsed onto the floor. I was on my knees, my head bent forward.

"They think I cheated." I sobbed.

"What? Tell me. Talk to me." Blaine sat down beside me and put a arm around my shoulders.

"Someone stuffed the ballot boxes and they think I did it." I explained, vigorously rubbing the tears from my eyes.

"Who?" Blaine asked softly.

"They don't know. But Blaine, i didn't do it. I swear i didn't do it." I looked up at Blaine and tried my best to stop the flowing tears.

"I know baby. You would never do that." Blaine pulled me closer. I burred my face into his chest.

"They called my dad and I might get suspended and I just don't know what to do." I cried.

Blaine pulled his jacket sleeve up and began to wipe my tears away.

"What we're going to do is, sit here until you've cried it all out. Just let it all out and I'll jut hold you. Okay?" Blaine soothed.

"B-Bu-But NYADA-" I began to blubber.

"Then we are going to the library and I'm going to help you finish your NYADA application." Blaine cut me off to continue his plan.

"Okay." I said in a voice that was barely above a whisper.

We cuddled there for another ten minutes. We just sat there, arms around each other in the middle of the empty choir room. It felt nice. It felt safe.

Blaine

"See, this looks fine." I reassured.

"I'm still skeptical." Kurt shook his head.

"Kurt, you've read it over six times now." I teased.

"I know, it's just, i feel as if when I close the envelope that's it. My future is this envelope." Kurt's knuckles whitened as he griped the wooden table.

"No, Kurt. You are your future. You decide what happens, not that envelope." I stood from my seat across the table and walked around behind Kurt.

"Your my future too. You help decide." Kurt looked up at me lovingly.

I rubbed my hands in a few circles on his back.

"We are in this together." I whispered as Kurt continued to stare at the NYADA application envelope.

Kurt

I stood up to give my quick concession speech in Glee the next day. It was short and to the point. As angry and upset as I was, I felt like it was necessarily to congratulate Brittany.

When I finished Brittany stood to give me a hug.

"You're still the most unicorn of them all, so..." Brittany said as i sat back down.

"Maybe I could of put that on my NYADA application," I muttered.

"Don't give up hope, ever, We'll figure something out." Blaine leaned forward to touch my shoulder gently.

After a sweet song from Brittany, Rachel captured everyone's attention. She entered the room dramatically with a tear stained face.

"Rachel?" Mr. Shue asked, sounding worried.

""I just, um, told Principal Figgins that I rigged the election so that Kurt would win, Kurt, please don't hate me; you're totally in the clear." Rachel choked out.

I felt a mix of emotions. I was angry for Rachel costing me the election. I was thankful that I had a friend who was willing to go that far for me. But most of all I was terrified. Rachel was going to be suspended. And she was going to miss Sectionals...

**The end! Not for the story, just for this chapter! I hope it was worth the wait. Tomorrow is Hold onto sixteen. One of my all time favorites. Thanks for reading. Fallow and Favorite to never miss a chapter! Review review review! :)**


	25. Chapter 25 - Hold Onto Sixteen

**I'm Baaaaacccckkk! Sorry it's been so long. It feels like forever! But I'm here with more Klaine goodness. This is me bringing you, Hold onto sixteen. I'd like to note, I wrote this as if Kurt ran after Blaine instead of Finn. Anyway, here we go...**

Kurt

"Rachel and I might as well get used to a life of barista work and summer stock. There's no way we're getting into NYADA now. If we don't win at Sectionals, I pretty much have nothing to live for." I whined as I filled out my Lima Bean application. I was over my anger, now I just was filled with self pity.

"New Directions is a mess. And we're gonna lose, Kurt. And I can't do a _thing_ about it. Every time I open my mouth, Finn gives me these looks like 'what does he think he's doing?'. I _know_ what I'm doing." Blaine spat out, muttering remarks under his breath.

"Hey guys!" A voice called out.

I knew that voice. My anger meter rose past any recordable level as I turned to see the approaching meerkat.

"So crazy... I'm sitting over there checking out this guy, and all of the sudden I'm like 'wait a second, I know that hair'," He invited himself to sit down, "What's up, buddy? Haven't seen you online." He began speaking to Blaine.

Sebastian then turned to me and said, "Hi Kurt."

I gave him the fakest smile I could muster.

"We've been really busy with glee club." Blaine explained.

"Practicing for Sectionals, together." I felt that familiar surge of jealously rush through me. I looked at Blaine lovingly as I said, together.

"Congrats on the Warbler win at your Sectionals. We're up this week." Blaine said, shooting me a nervous grimace.

"Yeah, Well hey, if there's one guy who can whip New Directions into a legitimate threat it's Blaine Anderson, right?" Sebastian continued flirting.

"Right, I need another coffee." Blaine mumbled, seeming annoyed.

I could have sworn Sebastian took a peek at Blaine's ass, as he stood.

As soon as Blaine was out of earshot I began, "I don't like you." I snapped.

"Fun. I don't like you ether." Sebastian said simply.

"I don't like the way you talk to my boyfriend. I don't like your smirky little meerkat face. I don't like your obnoxious CW hair. I'm on to you." I stayed calm but continued to spit out every insult that I had running through my head since I met him.

"Let's get a few things straight. Blaine's too good for you, New Directions is a joke, and one of us has a hard-luck case of the gay face and it ain't me. Odds are, by the end of the school year I'll have Blaine and a Nationals trophy, and you'll have khakis and a Lima Bean apron and that gay face." Sebastian leaned in and did his best to tear me down.

I remained unfazed and simply quipped, "You smell like craigslist."

"What're you guys talking about?" Blaine returned, a new coffee in hand.

I was a little upset I couldn't continue the fabulous conversation I was having with my new best friend.

"Duh, the next time we're all going out drinking, killer!" Sebastian grinned.

"Uh-oh" Blaine sort of chuckled. He looked over to see my reaction. I wasn't sure what to do. My initial reaction was to flip the table over and throw Blaine's coffee into Sebastian's 'gay' face.

Instead I quickly shrugged and showed another fake smile.

"Well, I've gotta run, but you take care of that Warbler, Kurt." Sebastian got to his face and sent a wink Blaine's way before leaving.

Blaine shook his head and took a sip of his drink.

"Blaine-" I began speaking.

"Don't worry, we are not going out drinking again. Not with Sebastian or anyone for a matter of fact. My last two experiences with alcohol did not have happy endings." Blaine confirmed.

"I was going to say, Sebastian seems like a really fantastic...carney." I smiled.

"Kurt." Blaine warned.

"What?" I threw my hands up in surrender, "Couldn't you just see him working a tilt-a-whirl or a Ferris wheel. Or even a freak show. His hair would fit right i-" I continued.

Blaine was slowly biting his bottom lip and doing his best not to laugh.

"You," Blaine slid my cup across the table, "Have had to much coffee."

I rolled my eyes playfully and turned my attention back to my application.

Kurt

A look of surprise hit my face as Sam strode into the room. I got up from my chair as he embraced Mike and then Tina.

"I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for Finn and Rachel. I sort of lost my way, but true friends help you find your way back." Sam grinned.

"Let's hear it for Sam Evans!" Finn popped a bottle of sparkling cider as he cheered.

Everyone clapped and cheered along.

"Great to see you again!" Blaine hugged Sam and patted him a few times on the back.

"You too Blaine. My brother and sister won't stop talking about you two." Sam hugged me next.

Blaine

Kurt's face smile warmed as he thought about the kids.

"Alright, enough of the sentimental stuff! It's time y'all get a little country back in this joint." Sam grabbed a guitar and began to strum it lightly.

Sam sang red solo cup as we collected our plastic cups of cider.

I sang along with a happy grin on my face.

Kurt sat in his chair, legs crossed, and held his cup delicately while silently judging us. He looked at us as if we were all crazy.

As Sam continued to sing, Kurt looked down at his cup, judging it aswell. He shrugged a little and then sipped it slowly.

I ignored this and joined in on their silly banter with the cup.

When we got back to the chorus I jumped to my feet and sang more enthusiastically and danced. I turned to Kurt in hopes to get him dancing too.

He looked at me as if I was insane, shook his head, and mouthed, "What is wrong with you?"

I knew he was secretly enjoying this.

When the song ended I looked back to Kurt, and like I suspected, there was a small smile on his face.

Kurt

I danced along with the rest of the boys. I had pretty much mastered the dance but most of the guys were fumbling and stumbling over their feet. This rehearsal was not going well.

"What does it even matter anyway? It's not like we have a chance of winning. Not without the girls." Puck seemed defeated.

"Sir, Girls smell better than ham. And when they're dancing and bouncing around, you can't help but watch them." Rory added in agreement.

"Well, that's it, then! We'll take what's most appealing about us as a group and we'll use it to our advantage." tried his best to keep the group positive.

"Yeah, how about, you know, something like, um..." Blaine danced across the floor and added a little spin at the end, "like something like that."

"Cute!" I encouraged.

"I like the spin, I like the it, you guys." Mr. Shue said.

The boys tried to replicate Blaine's move. Only a few caught on and even then it wasn't anywhere near as perfect as Blaine's.

"God, okay, stop. Stop!" Sam snapped.

"Look, Blaine, _this_..." Sam spun around in place and then flashed his hands up insultingly,"is totally boy band. What we need to sell here is sex."

Sam then did a grinding motion with his hips.  
"What the hell is that?" Blaine asked critically.

"It's-It's a body roll." Sam said.

"That's not a body roll." Blaine argued.

"_That_," Sam said as he rolled his hips again, "is sex."

The guys tried Sam's move and began to make noises of approval.

"Man's not wrong. I've got light tingles where it's only fifty-fifty for tingling." Artie grinned.

"Yeah! Yeah Sam, that's awesome. That's exactly what we need." Finn confirmed.

I moved a little in my chair. I was not ashamed to admit I wanted to see Blaine try that body roll.

I was a little disappointed when Blaine suddenly cried out, "No, that's not– that's not what we need! We don't have to resort to... _that_." He motioned his hand to Sam's hips, "It's cheap, you know, it's selling out."

"Look, I came back here to win. When you're desperate, sometimes you've gotta, you know, use your assets and do what you've gotta to do to get back that advantage. _This_," another hips roll, "is the advantage."

"Of course that's what _you_ think. You have to think that in order to sleep at night." Blaine snapped.

"What the hell does that mean?" Sam moved closer to Blaine.

"It _means, _that. I'm. Not. For. Sale!" Blaine pronounced each word slowly and each syllable was full of anger.

Sam lunged at Blaine. He shoved him back but Blaine was eager and ready to fight back. Blaine held his own and it looked like it could have gotten pretty ugly if Mr. Shue hadn't stepped in.

"Forget it!" Blaine yelled, shook his head and threw his hands in the air.

He stormed from the room and everyone feel silent.

We all just stood their, waiting for someone or something to break the awkward silence.

No one looked at each other, no eye contact.

Mr. Shue opened his mouth to speak but before he could I made a move.

"Blaine!" I shouted out as I ran from the room.

Kurt

After checking the auditorium, library, and lunch room, I found Blaine in the locker room.

I stood in the doorway and watched Blaine in slight awe.

His clothing had been stripped down to a white T-shirt, grey sweathsirt, and shorts. He was ferociously slamming his fists into a punching bag. His forehead was already coated with a thin layer of sweat.

"You box?" I asked.

"Hmmph!" He sent another flying punch, "After getting bullied so much, I took up boxing as self defense!"

"I never knew you boxed." I said.

Blaine hit the bag again and again.

I knew I was supposed to be focusing on the predicament at hand but I couldn't help think about how hot Blaine looked.

He suddenly stopped and let his head fall forward into his gloved hands.

"What the HELL!?" Blaine threw back his head and yelled at the ceiling.

His breath was jagged and rough.

"Blaine." I stepped forward cautiously.

"I'm sorry." Blaine sighed.

I placed a soft hand on his shoulder, hoping to calm him down.

His face was instantly close to mine and I could feel his hot breath hit my face.

"Blaine?" I was taken aback by his forwardness.

His lips caught mine and he roughly kissed me. He turned his anger into some sort of passion. His tongue slipped into my mouth and (just this time) I instantly allowed him dominance.

I broke the kiss with a shuddering gasp.

"I never wanted you to see me like this." Blaine shook his head.

I adjusted his sweatshirt and then took his face in my hands.

"Honey, Just cool down, take a deep breath." My voice soothed.

"I love you." Blaine closed his eyes, fallowing my instructions.

"I love you too." I turned and left, leaving Blaine alone.

Blaine

"I'm sorry." Finn's voice took me by surprise.

"Huh?" I swung my head up this time to see Finn in the doorway.

I was sitting on the bench in the locker room, my breath finally returning to normal.

"I'm sorry I have been giving you a bit of a hard time." Finn elaborated.

"A bit?" I said.

"Fine, I'm sorry I've been giving you a really hard time." Finn folded.

"Why? Why do you hate me!?" I asked, getting to my feet.

"I don't hate you! It's just...god...I felt threatened." Finn struggled.

"What?" I laughed in disbelief.

"Your just so talented and...man...I was jealous." Finn admitted.

"Jealous?" I asked.

"Yes! Jealous. I was stupid and...and...we can't win if we don't all work together and...we need you." Finn finished.

"What about Sam?" I asked.

"He wanted you to know he's sorry too." Finn said.

I took a deep breath and stripped off one of my gloves.

"Okay. Teammates." I offered my hand.

"Teammates." Finn nodded and fist-bumped my knuckles.

"Let's get back to work." I shrugged.

I mean when it came down to it, I had to learn to get along with this man. He _was_ Kurt's step brother and if things kept going the way I wanted them too with Kurt, I'd be seeing a lot more of Finn.

**Woooh! This took me extra long to write. Sorry if this one was not that great. I'm getting back into the game. I hope you enjoyed. The next chapter will be up soon. Fallow and Favorite to never miss a chapter! Thank you for reading!**


	26. Extraordinary Merry Christmas

**Heyo! Here is, Extraordinary Merry Christmas. Let me start out with a short rant. This episode contains the legendary box scene. It is the fluffiest Klaine thing ever and I forever resent Ryan for taking it out. For anyone who hasn't seen it, watch it before reading. **

**The link - watchfeature=player_detailpage&v=n_IML0UQLxg**

**Enjoy that! And the dialog is all from the actual scene. But anyway, enjoy and read on!**

Blaine

"Christmas plans?" Kurt asked simply, sitting down across from me.

"Hmm. Wait for my mother to come home from work and tuck my drunken father into bed." I shrugged.

"How about you have Christmas dinner with my family?" Kurt offered.

"What? Really?" I grinned hopefully.

"Of course. Anyway, it's not some huge honer. Just me, Finn, Carole, and dad." Kurt couldn't help but smile at my enthusiasm.

"But, it's like some sort of initiation into the family! I mean it's the family Christmas dinner!" I was almost bouncing in his seat at this point.

Kurt laughed lightly, amused by my excitement.

"Anything you say sweetie." Kurt smiled.

I opened my mouth to continue praising the dinner when suddenly Coach Sylvester's voice snapped, "Porcelain, gay number two! My office now!"

I jumped at her loud voice, then looked at Kurt with confusion.

"Come on, we better go. She can get pretty angry if things don't go her way." Kurt headed for the door.

We got to Coach Sylvester's office to find Artie sitting by the two empty chairs in front of the desk.

Kurt motioned for me to sit down.

"Wheels, Porcelain, Other Gay." Sue began.

I resisted the roll of my eyes. I did have a name, you know.

"The Yuletide is upon us. And everyone knows that Christmas is a time for forgiveness. So, I have decided to forgive you for having no talent and ruining the American songbook one mash-up at a time. I've also forgiven you for forcing me to run in, and promptly lose, a humiliating statewide election." Sue continued to talk in that confusing manner she always did.

I tried to catch Artie or Kurt's eye, in hope one of them would understand the reason we were here. Instead Kurt just sat there blinking in almost an annoyance and Artie sat there looking as if he was trying to figure out what to say.

"We...except your forgiveness?" Artie guessed, asking a question more then making a statement.

"Now, Christmas isn't just a time when Jewish kids get slightly uncomfortable and dwarves get jobs as Santa's helpers in demeaning, non-union commercials that make them quietly die inside. No, Christmas is also a time to give back. Which is why, this Friday, I am volunteering at the Lima homeless shelter. And I thought maybe you and your fellow glee clubbers might want to pitch in by giving the gift of song." Sue said. Everyone in the room went into a short shock of surprise at this generous and actually kind suggestion.

I smiled in approval of her idea. Kurt almost instantly popped in.

"Coach Sylvester, I've heard you say on several occasions that you don't believe in homelessness." Kurt sounded skeptical.

"You said you consider homeless people 'urban campers'." Artie added.

I was even more lost, so I decided to sit back in silence and continue to listen.

"Can I be honest with you Stumbles, Gelfing, young Burt Reynolds?" Sue asked, standing from her seat.

I let a pleasant smile cross my face. Did I look like Burt Reynolds? I was pretty sure it was a complement. _I_ took it as one.

"I lost my sister this past year and this will be my first Christmas without her," Sue explained as she looked out the window and lightly toyed with a plant, "And, honestly, I'm just trying to keep myself occupied. I made plans to shoot reindeer from a helicopter with Sarah Palin, but she canceled. Apparently Todd gets fussy when she misses his ballet recitals."

Kurt had his head cocked a little to the side, his eyelashes still hitting his skin more then usual.

I turned to him and nodded to encourage him to except.

"We'd be happy to help." Kurt agreed.

"Aw, that's fantastic! And now, in the spirit of Christmas... get the hell out of my office." Sue replied, already falling back into her old self.

I stood and fallowed Kurt and Artie through the door.

"Well, that was interesting." Artie sighed.

Blaine

"Oooh." Kurt gushed softly at the sight of the newly decorated tree.

I looked up at the tree, covered in tinsel and shiny ornaments and unidentified sparkly things, and let my self enjoy a short, happy sigh with a matching smile before sitting down beside Kurt.

"Okay everybody, listen up! My man Rory Flanagan here wants to say a few." Finn announced as he and Rory walked through the door.

"Thanks, Finn Hudson. So guys, my mommy was gonna come visit for the holidays, but plane tickets are expensive, so... it's my first Christmas without any family. I'd like to cheer myself up by dedicating this song to them. And to the king." Rory explained.

"Jesus?" Kurt asked before Rory could start singing.

"No." I mouthed, shaking my head slightly.

As Rory sang, Blue Christmas, I enjoyed teasing Kurt.

I sang along with the background vocals and tried to be as enthusiastic and silly without attracting too much attention to myself.

Kurt looked over at me with one of his signature cynical, judging looks. But I knew he was fighting back a smile just as much as I was. I couldn't help but turn the corners of my mouth a little as Kurt rolled his eyes.

Blaine

We all met in the auditorium a few days later. We were told that if we had a suggestion for the song list, we were to practice and then perform it.

As we all took our seats, Artie rolled to the front of the room.

"Well, let's see," Artie began, "For starters, the entire show will be filmed in black and white."

"Yes!" Kurt exclaimed under his breath.

I failed to suppress a giggle. Kurt glared at me so I kissed him quickly on the cheek before anyone could notice. He looked more content, shifted in his seat, and then focused his attention on Artie.

"...So that's about it. Rachel?" Artie finished.

I realized Kurt and I had just missed Artie's speech.

Rachel ran up onto the stage and pulled on the curtain. It moved back to expose the stage, which was covered in fake snow, had dozens of fake trees, a fake frozen pond, and a fake snowy rock.

Kurt looked at me in surprise at the eccentric of the design.

"Rachel, you do know this is a practice right?" Artie called out.

"Of course." Rachel said as if it was obvious, she sat down on the rock and snapped her fingers a few times.

Some music began to play as fake snow billowed down from some unknown place on the ceiling.

"Wow." I muttered.

When the song came to a close, there was some light, unenthusiastic clapping from the crowd.

Artie called Rachel over to speak with him.

"Hey." I nudged Kurt's shoulder.

"hm?" Kurt asked, turning to look at me.

"Do you think I look like Burt Reynolds?" I asked.

Kurt laughed through his sentence, "Is this because of what Coach Sue said?"

"What?" I asked, pretending to be hurt.

"No, no sorry." Kurt tried to apologize but his laughter kind of ruined it.

I crossed my arms and refused to look him in the eye so I could giggle to myself without him knowing.

"Sorry, sorry. Sure, baby, you look like Burt Reynolds." Kurt collected himself.

"Should I grow a mustache?" I teased.

"You did look rather dashing with the fake one when we did our mash-up." Kurt smiled.

"We begin in the Swiss Alps, in the village of Gstaad, in the perfectly appointed living room of Kurt Hummel and Blaine Anderson's chic, swank chalet." Artie rolled by the two of us.

Kurt looked at me excitedly.

"Ours?" Kurt mouthed.

I nodded quickly, grinning like a fool.

Kurt

"Hey, smile. Christmas break is only hours away." Blaine walked beside me down the halls of McKinley.

"I know, and I'm happy how the special turned out and what we did at the shelter. It's just... the holidays always make me a little melancholy." I sighed.

"Really? So it's not because the Liz Taylor jewelry auction ended at midnight last night..." Blaine teased.

"And I was outbid on every item." I whined.

"Kurt, those things sold for, like, millions of dollars. I mean, how were you supposed to afford –"

"The Edith Head ivory disc necklace?"

"_Any _of that stuff? Granted, no one can figure out how you afford half of your outfits anyway..."

"I have an eye for bargains, And I'm a member of the online site Rue La La." I explained.

"Hm." Blaine smiled in reply.

"I know, it was auction porn. Just a fantasy. But it was so hot!" I admitted, placing a hand onto Blaine's shoulder.

"I think this year we should be thankful for what we have," Blaine said, guiding me aside with a gentle hand on my back, "not what we don't have. Which is why..."

Blaine produced a red ring box with a big golden bow on top.

"I know our relationship has reached a new level this year, so-"

"If that's an engagement ring, my answer is yes!" I teased.

"Kurt, just open the box." Blaine handed me the container.

I pulled back the lid to expose a little ring. I examined it more closely to see it was made from gum wrappers.

"It's a promise ring, I made it out of gum-wrappers. Juicy Fruit." Blaine said sweetly.

"Wriggly's, my favorite." I sighed, feeling a wave of emotion crashing over me.

"Is that a bowtie?" I asked.

Blaine, smiling, nodded his head in conformation.

I felt my eyes well with heavy tears that were just waiting to be set off.

"But, what are you promising?" I asked.

"To always love you. To defend you, even if I know your wrong. To surprise you. To always pick up your phone call, no matter what I'm doing. To bake you cookies, at least twice a year. To kiss you whenever and wherever you want. But mostly, just to make sure you remember how perfectly imperfect you are." Blaine finished with the sweetest, most loving smile I had ever seen in my life.

I held myself back from jumping into his arms.

"Now I know it's not something Elizabeth Taylor would've worn-" Blaine began.

That set me off. I flung myself at him.

"I love it." I grinned.

"Merry Christmas. It's our first Christmas together." I sighed, squeezing him tightly.

We released and stared into each others eyes as Blaine said, "The first of many."

Blaine slipped the ring onto Kurt's finger. Kurt extended his hand and looked happily at it. The bowtie caught glints of light from the light strips above.

"About the engagement ring-" Blaine started.

"Oh god. That's embarrassing. Sorry." Kurt blushed.

"No, it's okay. I forgot to add something to my speech." Blaine leaned in close to Kurt's ear.

He whispered these words into Kurt's ear softly and slowly, "I promise to marry you someday."

"Oh." Kurt gasped.

"If that's okay with you?" Blaine pulled back.

"Mmhm!" Kurt nodded his head violently.

Blaine chuckled before offering Kurt his arm.

Blaine

_Knock knock_

My fingers rapped on Kurt's front door. Why was I so nervous?

I had dinner at the Hummel's before, why was this so special. It was something about the special Christmas event that made this so nerve racking. This dinner had to be perfect. I spent hours gelling my hair, adjusting my bowtie, picking out my favorite blazer and shoes.

"Blaine!" Carole greeted with a warm hug.

"Hello Mrs. Hummel." Blaine replied.

"Blaine, how many times have I told you, call me Carole." She smiled.

"Good to see you Carole." I felt a few of my nerves fade.

But then Kurt, looking as if he was floating, glided down the stairs.

His hair was styled to perfection, his sweater ( that had a classic reindeer on it) hugged his chest and torso, and his shoes made a little _click-clack_ noise with every step he took as if he was wearing tap shoes.

Blaine suddenly felt frozen.

"Angel?" Kurt asked, concerned by my ice like state.

"Kurt! You look...look..." I trailed off.

Kurt blushed a little and swayed on the spot.

"Thank you." He smiled.

Carole let out a soft sigh as she watched us. A big smile rested on her lips.

I took Kurt's hand, prepared to kiss his knuckles, but when I brought his hand up, his finger caught my eye.

There, on his hand, was the promise ring.

"Kurt." I looked up to see him grinning down at me.

"Goes with my outfit, don't you think?" Kurt put his hand to his chest, ring facing me.

"Your wearing it." I said, still in shock.

"Of course I am, silly. It's beautiful." Kurt reassured.

"Your beautiful." I leaned in to kiss him hard on the lips, remembered Carole was standing there, and kissed his cheek instead.

"Blaine." I heard Burt's gruff voice from the doorway.

"Hello, Mr Hummel." I turned to look the man in the eye.

"Burt. Call me Burt." He took a few steps forward and wrapped me in a hug, patting my back a few times.

"This boy had a problem with manners. He is way too much of a gentleman." Carole teased.

I heard Kurt giggle from behind me.

I didn't feel nervous whatsoever anymore. I felt so at home here.

"I think dinner's done. Come sit." Carole motioned us through the doorway, into the dinning room.

Just as I sat, I heard Finn's thundering footsteps pound down the stairs.

"Hey mom did you-" Finn began to speak when he noticed I was sitting at the table.

"Hey Blaine." Finn said awkwardly.

He then turned to Carole and said, "I couldn't bring Rachel. Why can Kurt bring Blaine?"

"See that ring?" Carole pointed to Kurt's hand, "Get one of those on her finger and then she can come."

Finn looked wildly from Carole to Burt to us.

"Wait?! Are they engaged?!" Finn practically screamed.

"It's a promise ring." Burt explained.

"So I have to give Rachel a ring before she can come to Christmas dinner?" Finn asked, obviously confused.

"That promise ring is a promise to each other. A commitment. A bond. Blaine's part of the family now." Burt nodded to me.

My heart soured, and I felt my face crack into a grin.

Finn mumbled something under his breath before sliding into his seat.

Kurt caught my eye and we both chuckled.

The dinner was fantastic. The food was great, we all talked, we all laughed, we all were comfortable. Not one minute was awkward.

As Kurt and I helped clean the table, Kurt suggested something.

"Want to go up to my room and watch a movie?"

"Sure." I smiled.

"Go on up and pick one. I'll be there in a second." Kurt said, setting down a pile of plates.

"Okay." I agreed before heading up the stairs.

I slipped into Kurt's bedroom. I loved the smell of it in there. It smelled of his skin cream lotion, his hairspray, the warm smell of freshly washed clothing.

I moved over to Kurt's movie shelf. I peeked at each title slowly.

I looked past his Disney and Broadway collection until I found the movie I had been searching for.

"It's a wonderful life." I whispered to myself as I plucked it off the shelf.

I pushed the D.V.D into the player and causally positioned myself on Kurt's bed.

The door opened a few minutes later, exposing Kurt. He was carrying two steaming mugs of hot chocolate topped with whipped cream and shredded cadbury chocolate.

"Kurt, this is so sweet." I smiled, taking a cup from his hand.

Kurt turned back to close the door and then took a seat beside me.

We slowly moved about on the creaky mattress so we wouldn't spill our drinks. Eventually we were in a cuddling position, Kurt's head on my shoulder, my head leaning on his, our legs intertwined.

"It's a wonderful life? I love this movie." Kurt said.

"It's a wonderful life indeed." I kissed the top of Kurt's head softly.

Before I looked back to the screen, the ring on Kurt's finger caught the light again, causing the prettiest sparkle.

**Mmmhm. Such good Klaine fluff! I can't get enough. I'm what they call a fluff addict. **

**I wanted to add something to this chapter. Recently I have been getting some PM's asking me how I do this story. Instead of replying to all of you, I'll just put my steps here.**

**Watch the episode on netflix**

**Write down all of my ideas on a pad of paper**

**Put captioning on**

**Work my way through the episode by typing down the lines, describing the character's emotions and reactions, and adding my own scenes where I feel necessary. **

**Read over the finished product and add what I feel is missing**

**Read over again and spell check**

**Post onto FanFiction**

**Read it on there to make sure everything is perfect and there are no mistakes**

**This usually takes me two to three hours. But I love this and I enjoy it a lot. I hope you are enjoying this story too. I'm thinking of doing another one based on the box scene. It should be up soon. Always remember to Favorite and Fallow to never miss a chapter! **

**Klaine on! :)**


End file.
